Elemental Kunoichi
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Nar/Inu crossover. What could be so special about Kagome Higurashi, and why does her mother's family hate her? Find out soon. Please read and review. Pairing has been decided. Ita/Kag pairing.
1. Hisawa No More

Chapter One: Hisawa No More

She sat in front of the class, the teacher writing on the board. She had proceeded to take notes, crumpled pieces of paper hitting her in the back of the head. She proceeded to ignore it, only focusing on the notes she was taking. She was used to this by now as it was. This was a constant for her as it was. She just lived with it.

He focused on the back of her head. He did this often during class. It was probably one of the reasons the girls picked on her. But he didn't care about them, just the intense gaze he had on her. She didn't seem to care, just continuing to take notes. He didn't know what it was about her that had him so drawn to her. She didn't seem so special, but she was different. She didn't swoon over him as it was. But then he saw it. The apple flew towards her head.

She knew it was coming so she turned quickly, catching the apple and turning back around before placing the apple on the desk and continuing her notes, hearing the silent grumbling of a female in the back of the room. She silently scoffed to herself and continued on.

"It's lunch now," the teacher said as he turned around. She just stood and left, the others assuming she was going off to cry.

She came to her secret spot and concentrated before quickly vanishing. She did this often to let off some steam. She was stronger and smarter than they knew. She knew so many techniques that the others didn't or couldn't imagine. She would prove them all to be truly weak, including her own clan. Her clan would regret how they had treated her.

She approached the bag and notes and proceeded to burn them, the other girls crowding around them, that is except one shy girl. They chuckled darkly as lunch came closer to an end, the girl returning. She shrugged the burning bag off and pulled out another piece of paper and a writing utensil as the teacher came back in. He had put the fire out and continued to write on the board like it was a daily happening. He'd talk to the girl later about it. As it was she seemed unfazed by it.

He scowled as he watched them. He could feel the other bag by his feet. He didn't wonder about it as it was. It was always there as it was. He just watched as she took notes, hateful glares being sent her way. She just ignored them it seemed.

"Kagome-chan," he called out to his student as the others left.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei?" She replied as she stood before him.

"You'll need to make up all that work that was burned today." He looked into her sapphire eyes.

"No I won't, Iruka-sensei." She approached a desk near the back when the others were gone, and picked up a black bag. She pulled out packets of paper and individual sheets of paper. "It's all here." She smiled at the look on his face.

"Sasuke must have…"

"He didn't forget his bag." She came closer and he noticed that the backpack was the same as the burned one, right down t the red moon sown on the upper part of the bag. He looked at the paper and noticed it was all in her hand writing. "I mastered a different type of replication technique."

"Kagome-chan,…"

"It takes minimal chakra, not enough to be detected, that is unless you are an ANBU or the hokage." She took out two pieces of paper and two writing utensils and set them away from each other before writing on one. The same thing was written on the other paper. "They can destroy one copy but not the other." She held the paper in her hand and it caught fire but the other was untouched.

"You can go now, Kagome-chan." He watched her sling the backpack over a shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

Sasuke watched her leave with a backpack, but he could have sworn it was burned by the girls, but then he remembered the bag under his desk. It must have been the real bag. He just came up behind her, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he said, trying to play it cool, despite the light crimson that painted his cheeks.

"Hn." She walked slightly faster, but not enough to be noticeable. "I don't have time to talk," she said quietly.

"Hn." He scowled. She would be an accomplishment if he could get her to be his.

She came home and saw her mother. She was "entertaining" another man, her baby brother screaming upstairs. She walked passed her giggling mother and to her brother's room. She picked him up and he stopped crying before looking up at her with honeyed brown eyes. She approached her room and dropped off her backpack and strapped her baby brother to her back before jumping out her window. He gave a squeal of delight before she took off running in a blur.

She came to her training grounds and stopped. He giggled as he played with some of her hair. She concentrated and her chakra flared out around her. Her hair whipped around them and he giggled again as she did hand signs quickly, not uttering a word, instead everything shifted and a doorway appeared. She stepped through it and it vanished.

"We won't have to stay there much longer," she whispered back to him. It was obvious she was the oddball of the clan. The whole clan had brown hair and brown eyes but she had raven hair and sapphire eyes, gifts from her deceased father, Higurashi Yamato. She would gladly take his last name over the clan's last name of Hisawa. "Mother does not care about us, she never will." She did more hand signs and a blue fire erupted from a large bowl in the middle of the room. Smaller, red fires sprouted along the walls and down several corridors.

Upon the walls were worn tapestries of fierce battles, the only figure not faded had raven hair and sapphire eyes. She ran her hand over the figure and sighed. This was her clan, the Higurashi clan; brave warriors and loyal to their leader. It would never be that way again. Her father had been the last. She could not replenish her clan, not by herself at least. She'd have to marry a second or third born son, or someone from a lower branch in a clan.

"The Hisawa will rely on you someday." She looked at him in the reflection. "You will have an easier time. You don't stand out." She headed back towards the entrance and left, all of the fires extinguishing. She came to her training grounds and proceeded to drill as she had seen her beloved father drill. It was all she could do to keep her clan alive.

It was dark when she returned. Her baby brother was asleep on her back. She just walked quietly to his room and settled him in the crib and kissed his forehead before pulling the side up and locking it in place. He would sleep peacefully tonight, like any night she took him with her to train.

"Where did you go with your brother?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Uncle." She turned around and stared into his hate filled brown eyes. "He was crying and I thought some fresh air would do him some good and calm him down." He took a step forward.

"Don't lie to me," he growled and wrapped a hand around her slender neck. He squeezed and she gasped for air. She clutched at his wrist as he pulled her off of her feet. She started to do one handed hand signs and her other hand tightened. Her eyes lit up and electricity surged through her hand and into his arm, causing him to drop her. She stood quickly and ran to her room as her brother cried out. She grabbed her backpack and jumped out the window before starting to run. The clan's men caught word of her attack and caught her, ramming her head into the ground. Her arm was twisted behind her back and blood dripped down her lip and eye.

"Take her to the elders," the previously shocked male commanded. They just nodded and pulled her to her feet.

Her hands were encased in metal gloves. The elders sat in a semi-circle around her, the rest of the family behind her. All the doors were guarded in case she tried to run.

"You shouldn't have attacked Genji, Kagome," the elders spoke.

"He attacked me first," she replied.

"That is no excuse," they reasoned.

"He was going to kill me," she argued back.

"Would have gotten rid of the last of the Higurashi line," another reasoned. There were mumblings surrounding her. "But we cannot kill you. You still are, or have, our clan blood running through your pitiful veins. From this day on you re banished from the Hisawa grounds and clan. Take your bag and leave."

They released her and she grabbed her bag and left, two guards following her off of the clan grounds. She walked down the street and soon to her training spot. She went to her hidden home. "I'm home," she whispered as she fell asleep on some furs in a far corner.


	2. The Hokage's Apprentice?

Chapter 2: The Hokage's Apprentice?

She rummaged through drawers and chests, coming across shorts and jackets, shirts and kunai pouches. Each had a red crescent moon somewhere on it. This was the mark of her clan, the clan she wished to rebuild. It would be a powerful clan too, given the right blood. That was her goal; to get stronger and rebuild her dead clan.

She pulled on a set of knee long, black shorts with a red crescent moon on the bottom of the left leg. Next came a black tank top with a red crescent moon on the right breast. She pulled on a zip up white and black jacket that had a red crescent moon on the back. Knuckle gloves were pulled on as well, each having a red crescent moon on the back. She bandaged up her calves and ankles before pulling on black shinobi sandals. She looked at her split lip and eye brow before wiping away the dried blood. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left.

She got to class and quickly did a replication technique. She placed the other bag by Sasuke's seat and left with the other. She would train until school started. She could tell something was going to happen today, but what was beyond her. She would do all she had to today as it was.

She trained until she heard a kid running down the street yelling as if he were being chased. She simply stood straight and vanished, only to appear in front of the school. She walked to class, only receiving glares from the females and took her seat as a blonde ran in the door panting. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her desk. There on the surface was scratched "STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE!" She scoffed and looked away. She didn't care about Sasuke.

"Kagome-chan," Iruka called as he walked in. She looked up at him. "These men are here to escort you to the Hokage's office."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." She stood with her bag, all eyes on her, and left with the two ANBU. She knew this was probably about what happened last night. Perhaps the Hokage would hear her out.

"Hokage-sama," she greeted with a bow.

"Kagome." He signaled the ANBU to leave. He was in no danger as it was. "I have heard your clan has banished you from their grounds."

"The Hisawa elders have," she confirmed and watched as his eyes caught the red crescent moon. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your father's mark has not been seen since he died." He sighed. "We lost so much with his death." He seemed to be in thought but snapped out of it. "The head of your clan has told me that you shocked your uncle Genji."

"I wouldn't have if he didn't choke me," she reasoned.

"The fact you can control lightning at your age is a feat," he commented. "The whole story was not told to me."

"The Hisawa clan hates me," she mumbled, "all because of father's blood." She tried not to cry. "I train myself as it is. No one ever wants to practice with me. I just want to show them all just how strong I truly am." Her tears fell. "I want to make father proud and re-establish the Higurashi clan. That's all I want."

"Kagome, how would you like to become my apprentice?" She looked up at him, eyes bright. "But you have to show me what you can do."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She smiled brightly, sapphire eyes glistening. "I won't let you down." He nodded.

"We will get a chuunin to test your skills. It shouldn't take too long." He answered when there was a knock on the door. In walked a slightly older boy. "You will fight Kagome," he told him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He looked to Kagome and smirked. She was young and looked weak. "It shouldn't take too long against a weak girl."

"Hn." She turned her nose up at him. "I'll show you weak." The Hokage led them outside.

"Begin." He leapt forward and went for an attack but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. She quickly did one-handed hand signs before her eyes flashed and a shock went through his arm. He cried out and pulled his arm away. She vanished and reappeared behind him, quickly forming hand signs before the ground came up around his legs. She formed more hand signs and fire shot out at him.

"That's enough." He watched the fire die away and the earth fall away as the boy she faced fell unconscious. "You are talented. Perhaps a chuunin was too weak to test your abilities." He looked thoughtful. It was rare for one her age to be able to use three elements. Perhaps there was more to her. "We will have more tests for you tomorrow. You should get back to class."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She turned and walked away.

He watched her walk back into class, now noticing the split lip and eyebrow. Something must have happened to her, especially if she changed the style of clothes she wore. He also noticed the red crescent moon. He knew it wasn't the Hisawa clan symbol. The Hisawa symbol was a blue pin wheel. He remembered his mother told him something about the red crescent moon. She had told him to both fear and respect the red crescent moon. She never told him why though, but his father had scoffed at this.

Kagome took her seat, smiling to herself. She had passed the Hokage's test. He would have more for her too tomorrow, then she'd start her training under him. He'd be so proud of her, there was no doubt about it. She was strong. Not even a chuunin could beat her in a match. Maybe she'd fight a jounin. If she did she'd beat them too. She was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait.

He groaned as he regained consciousness. He was still in the training grounds, the Hokage looking thoughtful His back felt as if it was on fire. He groaned again as he got to his feet. His whole body hurt after one fight with a girl a few years younger than him. He had been the best in his class when he had graduated, but now he was nothing.

"You should go and get those burns checked out," The Hokage said gruffly. "Kagome did a lot of damage to you as it is."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he said, head bowed in shame. His father could never hear about this, neither could his older brother. He would catch hell for this, even if she used three elemental attacks on him. He wouldn't be able to live this down.

The Hokage still pondered. How was it she was able to use three elemental techniques? Jounin only knew two and that usually took years to do. Perhaps she was truly a Higurashi. They were a unique batch. Most learned things in half the time, without using a replication technique. Yes, truly special. He had no doubts that she would surpass a jounin in no time. It might take longer to defeat an ANBU though.

He sighed and started back for his office. He had much thinking to do as it was. Who would fight Kagome tomorrow was the real question. Would he even be able to find someone to fight her? He had his doubts. Perhaps half truths would bring things to his favor. He would have to see.

He watched her. He knew her mood was lifted but did minimal to show it. He wondered what could have happened between her and the Hokage for such a change to occur. He had no clue as to what though. There couldn't be telling what sort of events transpired between them.

Class came to an end and Kagome left hurriedly. She had another theory for an attack as it was. She wanted to train and practice this new theory. Perhaps it could be of some assistance to her sometime soon. It would be great though, but not complete. One or two elements would be missing. Scent and touch. How would she be able to manipulate that? She would work on that later. Right now she'd work on sight. Then sound.

She trained for hours but managed to perfect her newest technique. She was sure almost everyone would fall for it. She was that great of a ninja, she felt. Even the great Sasuke didn't have anything on her. She sighed happily as she went to her sleeping chambers and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	3. The Higurashi Clan

Chapter 3: The Higurashi Clan

The Hokage found someone for Kagome to fight. It was the chuunin's older brother. He had found out that his brother had lost to an eight-year-old girl. He simply wanted to humiliate the girl, the Hokage knew. The Hokage only smirked and walked away from him. He would be surprised. Kagome Higurashi was no ordinary kunoichi. He would soon learn that, so the Hokage would now seek out an ANBU to test her against. It shouldn't be extremely difficult.

He smirked again. Soon enough he would gather the clans and announce that the Higurashi clan was still alive, even if it had one remaining member left, that was known about. He had a feeling that there were a few members left of the clan, but she was the head, seeing as her father was the head of the clan. They would respect her, if they ever returned. There was a way to go about getting them back. The head of the clan was often bestowed special powers.

"Kakashi, I might be in need of your assistance tomorrow," he said as he saw the silver-haired ANBU wearing a mask.

"With what, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"I'm giving someone a test," he said simply, a smirk on his face.

Kagome was called out of class, only this time a silver-haired ANBU was escorting her. She didn't much mind his silence, just watching everything around her. It didn't take long to get to the same training ground where the Hokage and three other men stood. She figured she was facing at least one of them. She grinned and ran to the Hokage.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama," she greeted with a bow.

"Ohayo, Kagome." He looked to Kakashi. He just stood off to the side. She noticed the boy from yesterday. She could see the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs and his hair had been cut. "You face the one in the middle," he told her.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She turned and walked out as a guy more than twice her age walked forward. She grinned to herself. She would try her new technique on him. He wouldn't detect it so she quickly did hand signs but said nothing. It was a long stream of hand signs but it was effective, especially since he stopped in his tracks.

"why'd he stop?" His brother asked his father, who only scoffed.

Kagome smirked and Kakashi noticed. She was planning something. He didn't know what, but soon the guy started to scream and passed out. This shocked him. One set of hand signs had beat him quickly.

"He isn't hurt," Kagome said as she nudged him with her toe. "He just fainted." She nudged him again. Out of no where his father attacked. She saw it coming so easily dodged. She quickly did hand signs and vines came up and wrapped around him, holding him in place. He struggled but they only got tighter.

"You shouldn't fight them," she said. "That will only make it worse." He continued to struggle so she did more hand signs, causing flowers to grow, which released a pollen that put him to sleep.

Kakashi was stunned. A girl in the academy was able to do such advanced techniques. It was unheard of. How could it be possible? But he knew he had to fight her as well. He went to take his book out but the Hokage shook his head, signaling that it wasn't a good idea. Instead he pulled out shuurican and threw them at her. She easily dodged and threw her own. One managed to knick him as he dodged, which shocked him. He was one of the faster ANBU.

Kagome got serious and moved into a weird stance. It looked like she was open to the untrained eye when in fact she wasn't. Kakashi knew this. He noticed both hands making hand signs. His eyes widened and he attempted to dodge the whirlwinds of fire. Remarkably nothing was catching fire and everything was untouched. This was different. Thinking it was an illusion he jumped into the fire only to be burned. He scowled at this and got out of it.

"You are skilled, but not enough so." He pulled up his forehead protector to reveal a red eye with three tomoe. They started to spin. He started to do hand signs and started to gather electricity into his hand. He ran forward before calling out "chidori". She charged and started to do hand signs. Rocks started to swirl around him, causing knicks to appear. He protected his face as he tried to think of a way out of it. He noticed her doing hand signs and started to copy them. He didn't call anything out like she did. He saw the illusion come up but quickly dispersed it, even if he couldn't feel the chakra being used. He thought it worked on her but she smirked.

"Why try to use my own genjutsu against me? I know how to dispel it quickly and how it works." She became cold. "I may only be an academy student but do not underestimate me." She did hand signs quickly, far too quickly for him to catch. She watched as ice formed around his feet. He quickly did hand signs of his own before calling out "fire technique: fireball jutsu". He melted the ice and vanished, appearing behind her. He held a kunai to her throat as she held one to his gut.

"It's a tie," the Hokage said. They drew apart, putting the kunai away. "You did great, Kagome. I'm glad I chose you as my apprentice." He ruffled her hair as Kakashi was shocked. "But I still don't know what to teach you."

"It's alright, Hokage-sama." She bowed. "I came up with most of these techniques on my own as it is." She was proud. She tied with an ANBU. "I should be getting to class as it is. You can think about it then." He nodded and watched her vanish in a flurry of flower petals.

"She's your apprentice?" Kakashi asked. "She is strong as it is. She's a promising student if she spends her time developing new jutsu." Then it hit him. His body was starting to go numb. "She used a paralyzing poison," he murmured as he tried to move his hand.

The Hokage quickly summoned a medic nin, who took a while to get the cure for the poison. By the time it was done it was almost time for the academy to let out.

"Kakashi, I need you to send word to the clans. There will be a meeting in my office in forty-five minutes. There is someone I need to retrieve."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he said before vanishing.

The Inuzuka, Aburame, Akamichi, Hyuga, Uchiha, and other clans heads and elders, as well as the heirs to the clans, stood waiting in the Hokage's office. They were wondering why they were all called here. As it was Sasuke looked bored. His arms were crossed over his chest and a scowl was on his lips. Neji was glaring at him and Shikamaru looked just as bored as him, only his hands were in his pockets.

The Hokage entered from a door behind his desk and placed his chin on his hands. "You all must be wondering why you are here." They nodded. He smirked at this. They were all in for a surprise. "It is because there is someone I would like you all to meet." He turned to the door. "You may enter." Kagome stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I present to you, Higurashi Kagome, leader of the Higurashi clan and my apprentice." They all gasped but the Hisawa clan glared at her.

Sasuke looked at her. She was the last of her clan. He knew by the mark already, but showed up because he was told to by the Hokage. He heard Ino state that she thought she was a Hisawa. What was said next made the room tense.

"Why would we want a weak, ugly girl like her in our clan?" Her once uncle, Genji, asked.

"I assure you, she is anything but weak," the Hokage stated and everyone looked to him, but he had his gaze set on Genji. "She was powerful enough to shock you." He smirked. "Your clan did banish her a few nights ago for it. I wonder if you still have the handprint of which it entered through." Genji glared at him. "Hn." He turned to Kagome. "You are extremely strong. Do not let their words deter you."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed to him. She smiled up at the Hokage and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful and strong, from what the Hokage said. "I will not fail you, not now, not ever." He nodded.

"There is not to be any transgressions between any clan, like there was in the past," he said with a glare toward the Hisawa clan. "Respect the boundaries of each clan. That is all."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they all said with a bow and started to leave, but the Hokage called Kagome back.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Tomorrow you will have a mission. It will last one week. I believe there might be a few more Higurashi clan members out there. I want you to find them and bring them here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she said hesitantly. This was her first mission. She had read in a book about a special power that only the head of the clan was born with. She would attempt to use it and see the results. "I will leave at dawn." He nodded and she vanished, leaving flower petals on the floor.

"This shall be interesting."

Sasuke looked to Kagome's desk. She wasn't there. He was wondering why but Iruka sensei didn't seem to be paying it any attention, as if her knew what was going on. He sighed. It would be another boring day. He needed to find something to do. Perhaps he would just train after class. He had nothing better to do.

Ino looked to Sasuke. She knew Sasuke stared at Kagome during class. It was the reason Sakura took a lighter to her backpack. She knew Kagome didn't ask for it, but she couldn't help but be jealous. His attention was always on Kagome. It was why she didn't stop Sakura. But Kagome wasn't here right now.

Author's Corner

Well, you have her age. She is 8 years old.

You saw her new technique. It is a genjutsu that has no name. It tricks you into seeing all of your worse fears to the point where you faint. The stronger the mind, the longer it goes for. It seems to not have a chakra feel only because that makes it harder to dispel and figure out it is an illusion.

Requested pairings so far with the number of votes is:

Kagome/Gaara 1

Kagome/Itachi 1

Kagome/Sasuke 1

Kagome/Kiba 1

The whole underline thing I'd fix if I knew how to, but I don't. It comes up that way when the story get's posted.

Souta will appear more later on. Right now he is only a baby and can't really move around on his own yet.

More characters will be introduced in the next chapter, which will be posted by the weekend. Do not expect a post for this story tomorrow, seeing as I won't have time, being on duty and all.

Thanks to all that have read and reviewed this story. More is to come.


	4. Kagome's First Mission

Chapter 4: Kagome's First Mission, The Members of the Clan!

Kagome walked a day out from the village and found a large clearing before taking a meditative position. She did a few hand signs and held the last one, eyes closed. A wave pulsed out from her.

He was just waking when he felt something. He stirred more before dressing and running from his home. Something was calling him.

She was bathing when she felt a pull. She dressed quickly before she took off running. This was something she could not ignore as it was.

An elderly man felt a sensation he had not felt in a long time. The head of his clan was summoning him. He could not resist the pull. He just finished his tea and started to hobble toward the pull. It would take him a few days to get there at this rate, but he was determined to get there.

A pair of orphaned twins felt something so roused from their sleep. They looked around but didn't see anything. They were curious so they went towards were it was stronger. It felt warm to them so they giggled and ran towards it, a smile on their lips and in their eyes.

Kagome felt the first to arrive. It was the twins. Their eyes widened and they sat before the girl that was two years older than they were. They were tired so they curled up in balls and fell asleep near the warm glow she admitted. This was the end of her second day away from Konoha.

The pull was close so he picked up his speed. It was about a mile away. He would be there in no time now. He came into a clearing to see two children chasing butterflies as a third sat in a meditative state, a blue light coming off of her. This is where the pull was strongest so he collapsed panting. He caught his breath and noticed the two children staring down at him.

"Another person arrived," one said. "I wonder when the girl will wake so we can play with her."

"Who knows?" They shrugged and went back to playing .

This was the end of the third day.

She heard laughter so she picked up her pace, coming into a clearing. She saw two children playing and another seemingly meditating. A man stood off to the side, shuurican in hand. It seemed he was training. She looked down to see the two children staring up at her.

"You've arrived as well," one said. "But she still won't wake up. How much longer will it be until she wakes up?"

"I… I don't know," she replied.

"Oh well." And they went back to playing.

This was the end of the fourth day.

A day passed uneventfully. It was at sunset on the sixth day that the old man hobbled into the clearing, a walking stick in hand. At this time he bowed lowly to the girl as she opened her eyes. She looked to the children and they cheered. "Now we can play with her!"

"I have called you all here," Kagome started and the old man rose. "I am Kagome. The Hokage has asked me to find you all and bring you back to Konoha. As it is, I am the head of the Higurashi clan."

"Yamato has died then," the old man said.

"I was the last remaining Higurashi in the village. All the others have died," she stated sadly. "It was my goal to re-establish the clan. With your help, that can be done." She sighed. "The Hokage gave me a week. Tomorrow morning we will head back to Konoha and report to the Hokage. Afterwards we will get you settled into your new home."

"We won't be alone anymore?" The twins asked.

"You will not be alone," Kagome assured and they squealed with joy. "Now rest, we leave early." She pulled a blanket from her bag and the twins cuddled up to her and they went to sleep.

"Uncle has died then," the male mumbled.

"But we have his heir," the old man spoke. "Rest. It will be a long journey tomorrow." The old man laid down and went to sleep.

He sighed and looked to the three children before going to sleep, the female already asleep. This was the end of the sixth day.

It was just before dawn when they had set out. The two children ran around them happily as Kagome led the way. The old man was at the back, the male and female in front of him, not saying a word. They were not expecting an attack so the two children screamed and ran towards the elder as the male and female moved back to protect them. They were never expecting Kagome just to stand there.

"Get over here, Kagome-sama," the female yelled, scared for the head. The next moment the five attacking ninja were trapped in vines and unconscious.

"Let's keep moving," Kagome said as she started walking again. The elderly man ushered the children forward, a smile on his face. At this point the children stuck close to the others, not wishing to get hurt.

They were amazed so ran to catch up. They hadn't heard her utter a single word for her attack. She had their respect if she could handle five enemy nin without having to move from her spot. She was their leader.

By sunset they had reached the gates of Konoha. They had been stopped by the guards but Kagome showed them a scroll and had let them pass. She continued towards the Hokage tower, a few whispers going through everyone. Rumors started to spread about this odd event, but she ignored it and opened the door before heading to the Hokage's office. She knocked and was soon told to enter.

"Hokage-sama, I'm back," she said.

"Good job, Kagome." He looked to the others. "I am Sarutobi, current Hokage of Konoha."

"I am Katsuragi," the male introduced. He had the signature sapphire eyes and raven hair of the Higurashi clan, only his skin was slightly tan from the sun.

"I am Hitoki," the old man said and the Hokage's eyes widened slightly. This man was legend.

"I am Kanna," the female said. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she looked to be in her late teens, early twenties.

"I am Toji," one of the twins greeted. He was a little boy about five or six and had freckles along the bridge of his nose.

"And I am Hanamei," the other twin said. She was a little younger than her brother and had the same freckles.

"Where are your parents?" He asked the twins.

"They died last year. It's only been the two of us," Hanamei answered. He just nodded.

"Kagome will explain the rules to you. Tomorrow Katsuragi and Kanna will see me to determine what class of ninja they will become. That is all."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They bowed and left.

Kagome assigned them rooms and soon everyone was asleep. She would explain the rules to them later. Right now she would fine clothes for them to wear, all of which that would bear the clan's crest of a red crescent moon.

Author's corner:

This concludes another chapter. The pairing so far is as follows:

Kagome/Itachi: 9

Kagome/Gaara: 6

Kagome/Sasuke: 6

Kagome/Naruto: 2

Kagome/Kiba: 2

Kagome/Shino:1

As it is I had planned it to be one sided with Sasuke. I was also going to pair Hinata up with Naruto. I have something planned with Shino, not to mention his character is a bit hard to portray with Kagome. So as of right now it will be a race between Itachi, Gaara and Kiba. Please vote between those three.

Other pairings to come will be:

Kanna/Kakashi

Hinabe/Toji

Not sure who will be with Katsuragi yet. I will try to bring the other characters in soon as it is. I already have a chapter with Sesshomaru and Gaara and Itachi planned out as it is. Also you will find out why Kakashi is always late to meet his team as well.

Thanks for your support and reviews and sorry for the delay. I will have another chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. The Red Crescent Moon

Chapter 5: The Red Crescent Moon of The Higurashi Clan

Sasuke looked to Kagome's seat. She was back. He smirked. His pass time was back. He could now drown out the teacher's lecture for thoughts and glances of her. He would never admit to this obsession he had for her. No one needed to know about it.

Kagome took notes. There was nothing else to do. Well, actually she was doing one-handed hand signs under the desk as she wrote. She smirked when a pink haired girl jumped out of her seat, rubbing her bottom. The teacher scolded her and she sat back down only to jump back up several seconds later. A couple people started to murmur, trying to figure out what was going on. The girl ended up getting sent out to the hall. She would have her own fun now.

She stood with the Hokage. He was teaching her his own techniques and she was replicating them moments later, surprising him. She was a fast learner. She was also very promising. He smirked. Perhaps he should move on to the hard stuff.

She returned home, tired and sore. It was already dark as it was so Hanamei and Toji were already in doors. She limped into the living room and Katsuragi came to her side. He sat her down and proceed to wrap her sprained ankle. He took great care with her. This was his leader and she was still young, nine years his junior. He worried sometimes.

"Kagome-sama, you should be careful."

"This is nothing," she assured. "I've had worse." She stood when he was done. "I'm going to shower and go to sleep." She walked away.

"Kagome-sama didn't want to play with us," Hanamei complained.

"She is busy training," Hitoki spoke. "When you get to be her age you'll be training." He chuckled. "The Higurashi clan used to be great and extremely strong. She wants to make it that way again. It is her job to be the strongest in our now reforming clan. She is to protect us all. There is much responsibility on her shoulders."

"Then we will be strong too," Toji exclaimed.

"Enough. It's time for bed," Kanna said.

"But we aren't tired," the twins whined.

"To bed now, Toji, Hanamei," Kagome said from the door way, her hair damp and ankle still bound. "We're still children, we need more rest than they do."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." The two ran off to their rooms.

"They listen to you," Katsuragi spoke.

"They respect me," she replied.

"Yes. You have protected them and gave them a place to stay," Hitoki explained. There was much to learn.

"The village knows not about the red crescent moon," Kagome said. "I have read the clan's first leader's journal. He states it represents the blood we have shed and the blood we have lost and the night of which it was all done on." She looked at the tapestries. "We fought for the protection of those within Konoha's jurisdiction. It still stands."

"Hai, Kagome-sama," Kanna said with a bow.

"The rules set are we are not to be hostile to other clans within Konoha, it will be me that takes the punishment for those in this clan. We are to respect the clan boundaries that are set up. You are to ask the Hokage's permission to leave the village, as well as my permission, unless it is to do a mission. You are not to start fights with civilians. You are not to steal from or murder anyone from Konoha. You are to do as ordered by me or the Hokage. And you are to respect each other."

"Hai, Kagome-sama," they said.

"Good. I'm going to sleep." She retired to her room.

"She is extremely strong for one her age," Hitoki said. "She will only grow stronger. She is our leader and will do anything to protect us. That is the role of any good leader." Hitoki turned and walked to his room.

A bit of time passed and Kagome was now able to beat an ANBU. The Hokage had been impressed and could only smirk. He had ended her training. There was nothing else he could teach her. She had accepted this and just continued her own training, but right now she was in the market with Katsuragi.

Sasuke saw Kagome walking with another man. He glared at the man that was close to his obsession. The age difference didn't matter to him. He was still near to the one that was to be his and he didn't like it one bit.

"You didn't have to come with me," Kagome stated. "I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"I know, Kagome-sama, but I am only making sure that you are alright," he reasoned.

"Then you are making yourself useful by carrying the bags," she stated.

"No problem, Kagome-sama." He followed slightly behind her to respect her station.

"Ano…Ka…Kagome-san, have…have you seen Na…Naruto?" A shy girl asked.

"I have not, Hinata-san. Perhaps he is ichiraku ramen."

"A…arigato." She walked off.

Sasuke followed them. He didn't like this male as it was, or the fact that Kiba seemed to be approaching her either. He glared at Kiba.

"Have you seen Akumaru?" Kiba asked Kagome.

"I believe he is playing with a set of twins at the park," she told him.

"Thank you, Kagome-san!" He ran off towards the park.

Kagome continued to shop for supplies that needed to be restocked. They hardly left the village as it was, but it was in case something came up. You could never be too careful as it is. She knew this quite well from experience. As it was, they were not fully aware of the others in the Higurashi clan. None had been introduced to them as it was, besides the Hokage. There would need to be another meeting with the clans to introduce the other members, just so the members of her clan knew who not to get in a fight with or insult and vice versa.

"There is one more stop I need to make, Katsuragi," she said softly.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." And he waited outside as she went to the Hokage's office.

"Kagome, what brings you here?" He asked from his desk.

"I was thinking that perhaps another meeting should be held amongst the clans. I wish to make them aware of my cousins and the elder Higurashi. It would save some trouble amongst the clans." He nodded.

"I will have an ANBU round them up."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she replied.

It didn't take long for the clans to assemble and Sasuke couldn't help but stare openly at Kagome. The others noticed this but didn't comment and Katsuragi found himself glaring at the boy. He didn't like the look in his eyes.

"You are all here because there is another announcement that needs to be made." They all looked at him. "Awhile ago I had sent Higurashi Kagome on a mission. Her mission was a success." There were whispers going through the room. "She has brought five members of the Higurashi clan." The Hisawa clan members screamed with outrage at the prospect of more Higurashi blood.

"Introduce yourselves," Kagome told them.

"Hai, Kagome-sama," they all replied.

"I am Higurashi Hanamei, youngest in the clan," she said as she petted Akumaru.

"I am Higurashi Toji," he said from the other side of Akumaru.

"I am Higurashi Kanna," she said seriously.

"I am Higurashi Katsuragi, Kagome-sama's sworn protector," He said from Kagome's side. Sasuke glared at him.

"I am Higurashi Hitoki, the only remaining elder." He bowed slightly, not noticing the slight widening of eyes from the elders of the clans. The others bowed as well though.

"You have told them the rules?" The Hokage asked her.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she replied with a bow.

"Good, you are all dismissed." Everyone turned to leave, only Genji threw a kunai at Hanamei, which was easily caught by Kagome. Everyone stopped.

"Make another attempt on my clan member and you will have to deal with me," she said lowly. "You know the rules, Genji. You have shown hostility toward my clan, which is forbidden."

"Hidoshi, I expect you to discipline him," the Hokage said to the current leader.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he said.

"If you do not, it will fall on Kagome to do so." Hidoshi looked to Kagome to see her eyes flash.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Everyone proceeded to leave, Kiba staying back to watch Akumaru and Higurashi twins. They were sweet. He couldn't hate the clan. They showed no transgression, though Kagome did prove to be a bit frightening for one their age.

Author's corner:

The pairings between Gaara, Itachi and Kiba is as follows:

Gaara 3

Itachi 7

Kiba 0

To answer a few questions, the Uchiha clan massacre did in fact happen. Itachi is apart of the Akatsuki. He will be making an appearance in about four chapters from now. The next three chapters are hand written since I did it on watch. You'll have to wait for those to be posted. They should be posted within the next four days or so.


	6. Graduation and an ANBU

Chapter 6: Graduation And An ANBU

Sasuke sat in class. They were taking their final exam to graduate the academy. They were already twelve as it was. He was watching Kagome now as she did her clones. He had already gone and Naruto had already failed. He wanted to see about Kagome since she never demonstrated during class, more like Iruka sensei "over looked" her all the time.

She did so, no words coming from her mouth. There were two exact clones of her in solid form in front of the class, all of them looking bored.

"Pass." She took her seat as her clones poofed. "We only had one failure," Iruka stated and Naruto grumbled as the bell rang. "You are all dismissed," he stated and they got up to leave.

The twins had grown up, like Kagome, only they still held a fondness for Akumaru and always made it known. Kiba didn't mind much. They were sweet and Akumaru loved the attention almost as much as he loved Kagome's scent. It made him feel funny and he would blush. Kagome was also pleasing to the eye, all the guys thought so, but they were nothing like the girls.

"Akumaru-kun!" The twins greeted as they started to pet him. They giggled as he barked happily. "We are glad to see you as well," they stated.

Kiba saw Kagome so perked up as she approached. He took a sniff and sighed. "Kagome-san," he greeted excited.

"Kiba." She turned to the twins.

"Kagome-sama!" Both greeted with a bow.

"You two should be training."

"We were only saying hi to Akumaru," Hanamei said with a pout.

"We are going now, Kagome-sama!" Toji said quickly and bowed before pulling Hanamei to the Higurashi training ground.

"Kagome-san, they put together the teams tomorrow," Kiba said to make conversation. "Whose team do you want to be one?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

"Err… I just… uhh." He walked away embarrassed.

Sasuke saw this and scowled. They were getting bold with her.

"It doesn't matter because I won't be on a team." She walked back to the Higurashi compound.

Sasuke scowled. What did she mean? Then he realized that there would have been one extra if Naruto had passed. But how did she figure she wouldn't get a team? Naruto failed. But he chose not to think further on this.

Time came and Naruto had mysteriously passed the graduating exam. Sasuke was furious. It was against his odds to have Kagome on his team. For all he knew he was going to get stuck with Naruto on a team. He grumbled.

"Kagome, the Hokage has identified you as the classes honor grad." He blinked. "He has you down as not needing to become a genin. He says he has your first assignment as of right now. He says you need to report to him right away."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." She stood and left, whispers going through the class but all were saying how they thought Sasuke would have been top of the class. They guessed they were wrong.

Kagome entered the Hokage's office and bowed to him. "As of today, Kagome, you are an ANBU. Much will be expected of you."

"I understand, Hokage-sama," she replied as she picked up the mask and black ANBU uniform. The mask was that of a dog.

"You are to retrieve a scroll from Orochimaru before he can decipher what it means. You must do this without being detected," he stated.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will gather supplies and depart right away." He nodded and she was gone in a flurry of petals.

Sasuke grumbled. He was paired with both Naruto and Sakura. Someone must have been laughing at him. It would have been tolerable if Kagome was on his team rather than Sakura. Sakura was annoying to him and she was clueless. He was stuck.

"Kagome-sama?" The twins asked.

"I have a mission. I do not know when I will return so behave yourselves," she said as she left. She didn't have time to waste as it was. She just traveled quickly, her senses telling her where to go. She would succeed at her second mission. There was no stopping her.

She snuck into the compound and quickly found the scroll. She was ambushed as she was leaving but she did sets of one handed signs before they were electrocuted. She sped up and soon vanished in flower petals, Orochimaru never being aware of her presence. Kabuto was shocked though. This ANBU found their hideout and got away with the scroll Orochimaru never had the chance to even look at.

She appeared before the Hokage six hours after setting out. She bowed like the others and placed the scroll before him.

"It was of no challenge," she stated.

"Was Orochimaru there?"

"No. He was no where near the base in which the scroll was located at." He nodded. "There was an ambush set up but I was met with no resistance," she stated.

"You are dismissed.'

"Hai, Hokage-sama." she vanished.

The twins were training when Kagome appeared. They greeted her and she looked to them. "That is enough training for today. Go wash up and get ready for dinner."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." They ran off.

She followed them in and Katsuragi approached her to look for possible injuries. There wasn't any. She brushed past him and t her room where she changed into her normal clothes. She left without Katsuragi and entered town. She knew the others were meeting their jounin leader. She was higher than they were. They could only hope to accomplish what she was able to.

She had a few items she wished to buy before the festival. She would be expected to go, and looked presentable as well so she found a beautiful black kimono with red crescent moons and gray clouds. The obi was red. She paid for it and walked away with tabi and sandals. She would find the accessories in the compound. It wouldn't be too hard as it was. They would be surprised as it was. She already had the others find suitable attire. They would hold themselves proudly.

She entered her home and sat at the table as Kanna placed the food on the table and Kagome served herself first, out of respect. She ate so the others started as well. They ate in silence as usual. Kagome said it was out of respect for those that could not be with them now. They respected this as it was. She was thankful for that as it was.

Author's Corner:

A recap of the pairings is here. The three lucky men happen to be Kiba, Gaara and Itachi. The pairing count so far is:

Kiba 2

Gaara 7

Itachi 17

Itachi seems to be dominating here as it is.

To answer a few questions, if you voted prior to chapter three vote again since I am limiting the pairing, and no matter how many times you ask for Sasuke, it isn't happening. Sasuke's is a one sided obsession.

I have more planned for the twins and Souta as it is, and I might have an interaction between Naruto and Kagome. I'm still trying to figure out how that will work. But Kagome's encounter with Gaara, and possible Itachi is coming up soon as it is. Give it two more chapters. On the chapter following the next we'll see both of them, so don't sweat!

Also I had a request to put Katsuragi with Temari. I might and I might not, I am yet to decide, especially since he is eight years her senior, which would be the case with Kagome and Itachi, but that doesn't matter.

Also, I will add a new segment to the end of the chapters and Author's Corner as soon as I get one hundred reviews. I believe it is fifteen reviews off. You shouldn't be disappointed. I'll give you a sample. Hopefully the short added segments will answer a few questions everyone has.

Memory Corner:

He hated this female. She seemed to be a little younger than him but that didn't matter. What mattered to him was the fact that she stole his big brother's attention from him. He couldn't stand it! Itachi was supposed to look at him! Not some girl. He seethed inside. He wanted that attention. It was denied to him though.

"Itachi-kun," she cried.

"Yes, Kagome?" He looked down at the young girl that took to hanging out with him. She was four.

"Why do you never smile?" She looked cute with the confusion in her eyes.

"A ninja has to hide their feelings," he stated. "If you show your feelings in a mission it could get you hurt."

"Oh." She looked back in front of him. "Then I will not show emotions either."

"Hn." He looked at her serious face. It didn't suit her. "But it is alright to share your emotions with one you are close to," he stated.

"Okay, Itachi-kun." She smiled at him and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face, causing her to look at him with awe.

Yes, he hated her. Itachi was only serious with him, but with her his eyes would flash with something he could not identify.


	7. Festivals and Letters

Chapter 7: Festivals And Letters

She dressed in her kimono and pulled on the tabi before pulling her hair up into an intricate bun. She wore only pink lip gloss. She walked out and the Higurashi clan looked to her. They bowed and Katsuragi handed her an umbrella as they left after pulling on their sandals. They exited the compound and entered the crowds.

Sasuke saw her. He thought she was beautiful. But he would never approach her, like Shino was doing now. He scowled before glaring at the boy wearing sunglasses and a tan haori with black hakamai. He wanted to tell him off as it was but didn't.

"Kagome-san, you smell and look beautiful today," he said in his quiet voice, a voice she could appreciate.

"Arigato. You don't look bad yourself," she replied shyly. She couldn't help it. There was always something about him that had her blushing. "You could join us, if you want, Shino-san."

"I think I might," he said as he walked beside her.

Katsuragi knew his cousin felt something for him so said nothing about it. As long as he didn't do anything to hurt her he wouldn't have to hurt him. He smirked to himself when he saw the Uchiha glaring at the one named Shino. It was obvious that he was obsessed with her but he would never come forward with it. That was the difference between him and Shino. Sasuke hid his feelings while Shino showed them through compliments. Sasuke may have power but Shino was more caring , even if he was more to himself.

"Kagome-sama, can we go find Akumaru-kun?" The twins asked her.

"Do not go too far," she told them before they ran off.

"Kagome-chan, here." Hitoki handed her a hair comb.

"Arigato, Hitoki-san." She put the comb, which had a red crescent moon and grey clouds, in her hair, the clouds and moon facing backwards. It matched her attire. She smiled at him and he chuckled. It was a rare affection from her that made her seem far more beautiful as it is. Shino seemed to think so too because his gaze lingered on her.

"Kagome-sama," an ANBU said as he bowed. "This message was sent for you. No one has been able to open it." He held forward a scroll.

"Arigato," she said seriously as she took the scroll. He poofed afterwards. She easily opened the scroll and started to read before her eyes narrowed slightly. She wanted to burn it but could feel what would happen because of the jutsu entwined. She would need to bring this to the Hokage's attention. "I must see the Hokage," she stated as she started to walk away, but Shino stayed at her side.

"Kagome-san, What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have received an important message," she stated. "A lot will happen if I do not report this to the Hokage. He will know what to do." He nodded.

"Hokage-sama," Kagome said as she entered his office.

"Kagome." He saw Shino behind her. It was odd but he didn't question it.

"I received a message from Orochimaru," she said as she held forward the open scroll. He took it and read it. His eyes widened before he quickly dismissed Shino.

"You will travel to the village of Suna. Gather information on them and return within a month's time. You leave at the end of the week. Do not get caught," he emphasized.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She stood.

"Return to the festival."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She turned and left.

Shino got side-tracked, which was unusual. He followed after hi father. His father said something had happened, but not what.

Kagome left the Hokage tower and found her family. She figured Shino had something to do so thought nothing of it, only continuing to walk with Katsuragi, Kanna, Hitoki, the twins, Akumaru, and, a now blushing, Kiba. She figured the twins dragged him along because of Akumaru. She could understand as it is. She would make preparations for her mission later. For now she would try to enjoy herself.

"Kagome-sama, where did Shino go?" Katsuragi asked, knowing Sasuke heard the question.

"I don't know. I had to talk with the Hokage, who sent him away. He was not there when I left." They continued to walk until the twins stopped.

"Kagome-sama, can you throw the ball in the glass cups?" The twins asked.

"Hai." She took the balls and tossed them leisurely. The ball easily landed in the cups. The twins squealed as they got their prizes and kept walking. The twins were happy and she was glad about this. The clan was strong and happy, but she wished that it would grow. "Katsuragi, I wish for you to find a kind, strong woman."

"Kagome-sama,…"

"I wish for our clan to grow and prosper. For that to happen birth is to take place. I am not old enough to bring like and Hitoki is too old. It is up to you and Kanna at this time. There is not much I or the twins can do at this time."

"Hai, Kagome-sama," both said. "We will do as you say."

As it was, Kanna already had some had someone in mind. She had grown fond of an ex-ANBU. She knew he had three genin under him, but he always seemed to make time for her. He had introduced himself as Hatake Kakashi one day four years ago, when she was still new to the village. He talked with her often and she often found him trying to hide a perverse book, a book she had been caught reading a time or two. It wasn't like she was getting any anyways.

Right now she just had to find some way to ensnare him. He was strong, so it would only add to the Higurashi blood. Kagome's goal was to re-establish the clan and have the clan get stronger. It was just something about him that drew her to him. Kagome would probably approve of him as it was. According to clan rules, the head had to approve of the one someone within the clan wished to have romantic relations with.

"Kagome-sama," Kanna said nervously, a blush going across her cheeks. "Ano, there is someone I am interested in."

"Go on."

"By Higurashi clan rules, you must approve of any romantic relationships, or else…"

"What is the man's name?" She asked as she looked to the embarrassed Kanna.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"The first ANBU I ever faced. He is strong, fast, and clever. The white fang of Konoha." She nodded. "I approve."

"Arigato, Kagome-sama." She smiled. Kagome would not deny any of the clan their happiness. Kagome was truly a good leader.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. She had fought Kakashi? She was the Hokage's apprentice so she had to be strong. But the woman, Kanna, had to ask Kagome to have a romantic relationship with another. It seemed all that mattered to the clan was power. That would rule out a group of people he could think of off of the top of his head. He had to get stronger then if he was to have her.

Kiba looked to Kagome. He never knew that she faced team seven's captain. But did she win or lose? When had she even fought him? He didn't quite understand. How strong was she truly? He wasn't quite sure as it was. The Higurashi clan was a mystery as it was. They were said to have been strong once, but why were their numbers dwindling now? There only seemed to be six members now.

"Kagome-sama, then who approves of who you get involved with romantically?" Hanamei asked.

"The elders usually assign me to someone," she stated. "Seeing as it is only Hitoki, he will select someone for me."

"Oh," was Hanamei's reply. At least she only had to ask for approval. The worst that would happen was Kagome saying no. She only had the clan's best interest at heart. She would never do anything to harm the clan. She knew Hitoki was nice and would do nothing to harm Kagome. She was taking care of the clan now as it was. The clan would obey her and they would take care of her as much as they could.

"When the time comes Kagome-sama will have someone as well," Hitoki stated with a wise smile. "She shall not be disappointed."

"Hai, Hitoki-jii-san," Hanamei said and continued to pet Akumaru.

Author's Corner:

Still seems like Itachi is dominating the race as it is. So the total votes so far are:

Itachi 20

Gaara 8

Kiba 3

The next chapter Itachi and Gaara will enter the scene, so you can all look forward to that. I'll try my best with that as it is. I'm still trying to figure out how it would work and the situation of their meeting but I should get that down before the end of the day.

Another pairing for this story is Kanna and Kakashi. The mystery to why he is always late has come to light. Shino's mysterious disappearance will be answered soon. And Hitoki is hiding something from the clan. That as well will be answered in a few chapters. More twists are to come so be prepared because anything can happen.

And a special thanks to Rinda-chan for being the 100th viewer to this fic. To answer a few questions, Sasuke would be unable to kill Itachi, especially with the rules set down, and I will be killing off Genji, just not saying when and where or how. And voting will continue until I'm guessing when Kagome get's a bit older. She will be twelve for a few more chapters as it is. There is still much in store for this story so enjoy.

Memory Corner:

He sat on the swing alone. He saw all the children playing with each other, none ever bothering to come near him. He was sad about this. All he ever wanted was a friend, someone to play with. He just sighed and his eyes went down cast. But something caught his eye so he looked up. It was the girl the boy with black hair about his age always glared at. He had wondered why, but he never knew why, but she looked sad so he wanted to see why. He stood from the swing and approached her.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked, curious to her sad demeanor.

"Itachi-kun went away," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "He said he had a mission to do and that he would be back later." She sniffled. "He never said when that would be."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked, a bit disgruntled. The Uchiha clan was the worst when it came to belittling him.

"Itachi-kun is my only friend," she stated proudly, "and I am his only friend as well. Papa always told me to take care of family and friends, but how can I take care of him if he is so far away?" More tears fell.

"Your lucky," he whispered. "I don't have any friends."

"Itachi and me will be your friends," she said quickly. "Itachi-kun could always use another friend and so can I."

"Really?"

"Hai." She smiled brightly and he blushed.

"Alright."

They ran off to the sand box to play with each other.

He was happier now. He had a friend.


	8. Encounter

Chapter 8: Encounter

Kagome was leaving now. The clan knew that she would be away from the village for an extended amount of time. She had left Hitoki in charge as it was. He was a kind, old man with wisdom to spare. But she stopped because a silver haired figure was in her path.

"Hatake Kakashi," she greeted.

"Kagome-san," he replied. "Kanna-san came to me with news."

"News of my departure? Or news of my approval?"

"The second one. There are men stronger than I am that are after her hand."

"Kakashi-san, you are the one that makes her happy," she stated. "There is something I see in you that I do not see in others. It isn't your power that we see. Rather it is your intent. You do not want her because of the power in her veins, but because you care. They do not care for her, but for her power. She is not as strong as I am but she is strong enough. You also take care of your team. You would die for them. You do not realize it, but you would do the same for her. Most would not care." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "It is why you are the one we both chose. I hope you will take the offer my clan has extended. But I must go now. I have a mission to do before the chuunin exams take place."

"Goodbye, Kagome-san." He watched her leave before going to his team, already an hour late. "Perhaps I shall see Kanna first." He pulled out his perverse book and walked towards the Higurashi compound. He had a feeling that he would find it this time since the offer was extended.

Kanna was in the training grounds when she turned. She stopped and stood straight. "Kakashi-san…"

"I didn't understand why Kagome-san approved of me," he stated. "She explained it to me before she left." He stepped forward. "She has extended the offer herself. I cannot refuse," he stated as he hugged her.

"Kakashi, uh, shouldn't you be meeting your team?"

"Hai, but I thought I'd tell you my decision before I met with them." She nodded. "I'll be back later, Kanna." He left in a poof.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him.

"I had a meeting to go to," he stated as he continued to read.

"Liar!" They both shouted again.

"Anyways, it's time to train." They walked off.

Shino went to find Kagome but no one had seen her. He just continued to walk, his hands in pockets. He had come across the twins training. He approached them and they stopped. "Have you seen Kagome-san?"

"Kagome-sama left for a mission early this morning," Toji said.

"Yeah! Kagome-sama won't be back for a whole month," Hanamei added, a bit sad.

"I see." He left after that. So she won't be back any time soon, he thought. What kind of mission could she be doing? He sighed and walked away. He had to go train with his team as it was.

"Sh…ino?" Hinata asked. Kiba was with her. "Is… s… something… wr… wrong?"

"I needed to talk to Kagome but she is away on a mission."

"Why would you need to talk to Kagome?" Kiba asked.

"I had asked father to court Kagome, he told me I was to have nothing to do with Kagome anymore."

"Sh… ino, I'm s… sorry."

"We should train now," he said, changing the subject. They could only nod.

She traveled to Suna quickly. She wanted to have as much time to investigate as soon as possible. As it was she was not dressed as an ANBU. Instead she was dressed as a civilian, but she was still armed. She couldn't risk getting hurt right now as it was. Being injured would only delay her further. She was alert for any possible danger.

She quickly jumped as five kunai stuck into the ground she once occupied. She looked around to see five sound nin. She silently cursed. She knew nothing about their village as it was so she had to be careful. One wrong move could cost her. She stepped back as one approached.

"Look here," one commented, "a little, civilian girl all on here own." The others chuckled and never noticed her eyes flash. "What should we do with her?"

"Hn, like it matters," another scoffed. "It isn't like anyone is going to miss her." He leapt forward to attack her with a kunai, never noticing the hand signs she did. A spike erupted from the ground and stabbed him through, instantly killing him.

"I may be a girl but I am no civilian." Her eyes narrowed on them.

"Who the hell are you?" One called as they looked to their dead comrade.

"I'll tell you my name but you will not live to tell another soul." She smirked, eyes glowing with suppressed chakra. "I am an ANBU from Konoha. I am Higurashi Kagome, head of the red crescent moon clan." Their eyes widened and they attempted to flee, but vines lashed out at them, keeping them from escaping. "I didn't say you could leave." More hand signs were done and they were soon torn apart.

She leapt off quickly. They had wasted her time with their foolishness as it was, but she had a mission to do and they were only in her way as it was. They had paid for their mistake.

Sasuke was bored with training so left to find Kagome. He had nothing better to do as it was. He scoffed. Sakura was weak and Naruto was stupid. Both, he felt, would only hold him back. He had only two goals right now as it was. The first was to kill Itachi, and the second was to make Kagome his. Both would be hard to accomplish as it was, but he was going to succeed at both. How little he knew of the situations there was.

He didn't find Kagome, but he did find her cousins. They seemed to be training as it was. They looked to him and scowled.

"Don't you have better things to do than following Kagome-sama around?" Hanamei asked.

"As it is Kagome-sama is on a mission and won't return for a long time," Toji added.

"We do not like you," the twins said in unison. "No one in the Higurashi clan likes you, especially Kagome-sama."

He glared at them. He wanted to strangle the two but that would be going against what the Hokage had ordered. He would have to settle for glaring right now.

"Hn." The twins gathered their shuurican and kunai and left.

She made it to Suna and found an inn. She was tired and it was late. She would start her observation in the morning. For now it was rest she needed.

Dawn came quickly for Suna and Kagome was just leaving the inn. She looked around at the buildings made of sand and clay. She sighed. It would take her a while but she had a mission to do. She would carry through with it as it was. She would gather information and return to Konoha to give her report. She would not be caught.

He stepped away from his home. He knew his sister and brother were afraid of him. He didn't much care as it was. He wanted to be alone right now. The whole village feared him as it was. He was used to it by now so paid it no mind. His light blue eyes looked around. He spotted someone unfamiliar and was weary. There was no telling with this female. He didn't much care about her looks. But she did seem powerful, from what Hikaku was whispering to him.

He cam to Suna to investigate as ordered. He had seen his target and noticed his target looking at something. He looked to see a familiar face; a face he hadn't seen since he was thirteen, when he had massacred his family. He whispered that one name. His partner looked to him but said nothing. They were on a mission for leader. They were to locate the jinchuuriki, in this village and they had. His name was Gaara of the desert. He housed the ichibi.

Kagome noticed a flutter and looked up. Her eyes met cold coal colored eyes, but recognition flashed there, as well as a bit of longing. Itachi, her mind whispered. She could never forget him, even if she tried. She missed him as it was. She wanted to show him how strong she had become as it was. He was her friend. But she turned away and walked off, past Gaara of the desert. She would have to watch him and so she did a simple hand sign. She would now know where Itachi was at all times.

Author's Corner:

The poles will close next chapter. Hurry and vote while you can. Also Itachi did commit the massacre, but you won't know the whole story behind it until later. I'll be mean like that while I can. More on the Kagome, Gaara interaction will come next chapter. It isn't exactly planned out yet, but I'll wing it. Many things might be revealed and they might not be revealed. You'll never know until you read.

And I hope you liked the twins behavior towards Sasuke. It was a bit harsh but even they are observant. After all, they care so much about their Kagome-sama. Their characters will grow a bit more as time progresses. They can't always stay adorable little kids forever. Hopefully you like their character development. I have yet to reveal anything about them. The story is just beginning.

Memory Corner:

Kagome sat upon his knee, a smile on her lips. She giggled happily and a masculine chuckled joined in. They were both happy.

"Kagome, when you become older, or if I shall pass soon, you will take my spot as the head of the Higurashi clan."

"Hai, otousan!" She giggled again as he bounced her on his knee. He would spend time with her until his next mission was assigned. "I love you, otousan."

"I love you too Kagome." He turned her around and lifted her into the air, her hair dangling down to curtain his face. Their sapphire eyes met and her cheerful eyes had amused him. She was so happy, especially when with him or Uchiha Itachi. The two were almost inseparable, but she was with him because he was out on a mission. She had been sad but she had her otousan.

"Higurashi-san," a voice greeted, and Kagome cheered before freeing herself and running to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun!" She smiled up at him.

"Hello Kagome." His eyes softened on her but he turned his eyes back to Higurashi Yamato, s man in his twenties.

"Itachi." His eyes danced with mirth. "Take care of Kagome. I have a mission to do."

"Hai, Higurashi-san." He watched Yamato walk away. From what he heard from the women, Higurashi Yamato was what they called handsome. Kagome looked more like her father. She held none of the Hisawa traits. For that he was glad.


	9. Gaara and Itachi

Chapter 9: Gaara and Itachi

Kagome soon found herself amongst the rooftops. She had a jutsu to make her undetectable to every sense. She sat under a ledge to the Kazekage tower. The Kazekage had been discussing things with three genin. It seemed they were the ones going on behalf of Suna to Konoha for the chuunin exams. She recognized the red head and found out his name was Gaara. His feel was off so she would get to know him when she had time. The two with him were named Kankuro and Temari. She would get information on them as it was. This was needed information, as well as why Itachi was here. That question would be answered later when she confronted him.

She wrote with a dry calligraphy brush on her palm knowing that it would appear on the papers concealed in her room. None would be able to decipher or find them. She had made sure of it. She continued to listen in as the Kazekage told them of the alliance with sound. She scowled at this. The sound was in alliance with Orochimaru, in fact the Kazekage had a weird feel from him too, well he was lacking a feel, as if he was dead. She wrote this down as well and when they all left she stood and dashed off. It was time for her to eat so she landed in an alley and took off her jutsu. She walked out to a yakiniku stand and ordered as she ate by herself. She would take the others of her clan out for yakiniku later.

She sighed when she was done and found another alley before casting the jutsu again and found the trio training. She took notes quickly and accurately, finding weaknesses. The one she would probably have a hard time against would be Gaara. She would have to be careful right now more than ever. She didn't want to be injured or caught, this mission was important. The Konoha village depended on this mission.

She got what she came for and went back to surveying the village. It was nothing special, only that some of the guards were talking about this mission. She took these details down as well before running off. She got bored so she went visible again. She went site seeing and soon got bored. She went to eat at some sort of stand. Moments later the red head came in and took a seat a few seats down. The waiter hurried with his order. He sat quietly.

Her order came from the beef bowl and she ate carefully watching him as he watched her. She would not act suspicious. Soon enough she finished and paid for her food before getting up and leaving. She had to look over her notes and start on the report. She never expected him to follow her.

"I know you are following me," she said as she turned around and looked at him.

"Hn."

"Why are you following me?" She never did anything to give away the fact she was a ninja.

"You are not from here," he said in his low voice, but there was a certain gruffness in his voice. "I was curious as to why you have a feeling of power about you."

"I am only here as a visitor. You will hardly even notice me." She turned around to walk away but sand wrapped around her legs, she made no attempt to leave.

"You will answer my questions," he stated.

"Tomorrow. You can find me at the same place. I need sleep as well as you do," she stated.

"I want answers now," the sand slowly tightened around her. He saw her yawn and couldn't help but think it cute.

"I'm not in the frame of mind to answer questions," she said as she again yawned. "I've been up since dawn."

"Hn." The sand fell away. "Be there at dawn." He walked away as she went back to her room at the inn.

Itachi watched the interaction between Gaara and Kagome. He did not like the sand that had come up around her. He knew what Gaara could do with the sand. He had left Konoha but he did check up on Kagome every time he got the chance. He was impressed that she had made ANBU at twelve. He had made it at thirteen. He would have to test out her skills later, when she was away from Suna. If she was here it only meant that she was on a mission, and by the way she dressed, she must have been undercover. He smirked. She was still young but she was promising. There was much she did not know.

"Itachi," his partner called. "We located the target, that was all we needed to do." He looked where his partner's sight was on. It was on the twelve year old girl with sapphire eyes and raven hair. "Who is she?"

"Higurashi Kagome," he murmured. "She used to hang around me all the time." He smirked. Yes, she was always around him, but he hadn't minded. "It hasn't been that way since I was thirteen, almost fourteen."

"What happened?"

"I massacred my clan except for my brother. I was forced to run."

"Hn." He turned away. "We should report to leader, and you know he would want to know about this."

"Hn." He turned and silently told Kagome in his own way that he would be back.

Kagome felt him get farther away as she drifted into sleep. She could hear his voice telling her that he would return to her. She sighed happily and let her dreams take her away.

He tried to sleep, but Hikaku was bugging him. He was telling him to kill the girl. He was worried that she would destroy them with the power she held. But he wouldn't let the demon take over, not now at least. He told him to shut up and when Hikaku became quiet he fell to a troubled sleep.

Kagome sat in the same spot as usual when he came in. He took the seat beside her and ordered. He knew Kankuro and Temari were not awake yet so he was not worried. He would start with something simple.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked. She knew his name but he didn't need to know that.

"Gaara." He started to eat as soon as his food came. "And you would be?"

"Kagome." She smiled as ate. She was away from Konoha. No one knew her here. It didn't matter and it would be suspicious if she acted her normal, emotionless self. She had to maintain this front for now as it was, but she could feel Itachi within her senses. She knew he had figured she was on a mission. She doubted he would blow her cover as it was.

"Why are you here?" He looked down at his food.

"I needed a vacation from my everyday life so I came here, where no one knows me. I can't be stressed out if they can't find me."

"You are a bit young."

"One is never too young when they have to support themselves," she said. "I lost my father when I was young and my mother's family despises me and want nothing to do with me." She shrugged. "People give me shit about it so I wanted to get away. The leader of my village said it was fine, as long as I returned in a month."

"Your family hates you?" She nodded. "And your village?"

"Half the village hates me, the other half ignore me."

"Hn." He could relate to her.

"I had only one friend but he left soon after my father's death so I have no one." Her head was downcast.

"You are like me than."

"They fear things they do not understand," she stated. "I hold power, as do you. What your power is, I do not know, but they fear you because of it." She placed her money down and left quickly when she heard shouting. He heard it as well so just continued to eat as the two entered, relived.

"Hn." Her words stuck with him. She probably would not hate him. No, she understood him, even if she did not show it.

Kagome found Itachi in her room. She looked up at him. He was taller and more mature than she had remembered. His eyes were different, but they softened on her like they always did. He was in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Why are you in Suna, Itachi?" She looked around her room. Nothing was touched.

"I was sent to locate someone," he stated simply.

"It is Gaara, isn't it." He could not deny it. "It is the power that he holds isn't it? He has a weird feel about him."

"He has a demon sealed in him Kagome, like Naruto. He and Naruto will hurt you." She seemed to shake her head.

"Naruto just needs a friend, so does Gaara." She looked up at him. "You are my only friend, Itachi. Why did you have to leave?"

"I cannot say, only that I had massacred the Uchiha clan. The reason why I cannot tell you right now. Give this to the Hokage. It is past due." He handed her a scroll."

"Hai, Itachi." She hugged him, for old times sake. "I missed you."

Itachi wrapped his arms around her as well. "I missed you too."

"When will I see you again?"

"When you return to Konoha," he said. "I have to go now." She nodded and they separated. He vanished and she updated her records.

Author's Corner:

The polls are closed. I'll have to go with Itachi on this one. It shouldn't be too bad. There will be some situations coming to light in the next chapter. Be prepared and be warned that the whole truth isn't out yet.

The whole "as it is" is out of habit and I didn't notice it. So get off my back. Another side of Kagome will be revealed in the next chapter as well. Just wait for it.

I will write a Gaara/Kagome fic later, as well as a Kiba/Kagome, maybe even a Shino/Kagome fic. I'll have to plan it out first though. I will try not to disappoint. Also, in the future I will be posting an Inuyasha/Kamui crossover. If you don't know about Kamui you should read it. It is a great manga. My favorite character from that would have to be the ever hot but silent Hyde.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Memory Corner:

Kagome sat on the swing. Bad news had come to her. It turned out her otousan had died on his mission. They did not tell her how, only that his body was recovered. She knew his name was on the memorial rock that most of the older people knew about. She was trying not to cry. The result of her father's death was more of the clan dying. She knew the others would flee the village soon.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Otousan died," she said, her tears falling. She had tried not to cry but couldn't help it. "He was supposed to come back today, but he didn't come back alive." She started to sob and Naruto started to hug her, trying to calm her down. "And the others are leaving Konoha. I cannot leave though."

"I wouldn't want you to leave anyways." He glared at the glaring Sasuke especially when Itachi approached.

"Kagome," he spoke softly.

"Itachi-kun." She hugged him and he placed a hand on her shoulder as she cried. "Otousan isn't coming back."

"You must remain strong, Kagome, that is what your father would want." She nodded against his stomach. "Remember what I told you, Kagome."

"Never show weakness. Ninjas are supposed to show no weakness, but if you get in too far you must retreat." He nodded. "But smile with the one that is closest to you."

"You would be correct." He looked down at her and his eyes softened. "I have a mission to go on Kagome. I'll be back later."

"Hai, Itachi." She drew back and smiled up at him. "Return soon."

"I will."


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10: Secrets

She ran back towards Konoha. She had gathered the information and had to report back. She stopped suddenly as Itachi landed in front of her. She was not worried about getting hurt right now. He would not harm her.

"I want to see how strong you have gotten, Kagome," he said, a shine in his eyes that was unidentifiable.

"Alright, Itachi.' She got into a fighting stance as he stood still. He seemed to try to activate his sharingan. She did not fall into the genjutsu. "That does not work on me, Itachi."

"Hn. I didn't expect it to." He started to do hand signs as she did the same. The two attacks clashed and she leapt up before throwing shuurican. He dodged and threw kunai but she dodged and leapt forward, a kunai barely missing her. She swiped at him and he dodged. She attacked as she did one handed hand signs. Vines leapt up and blocked his retreat. She had placed a cut on his cheek. He was surprised by this.

"Hn." He leapt up and away. "You are fast and clever, Kagome."

"I've practiced a lot." She leapt at him and he leapt towards her. Their kunai clashed and sparks flew but nothing caught fire. They jumped back and she cart wheeled away from a blast of fire he sent towards her. She did more hand signs and the fire was extinguished. She leapt forward and vanished. She appeared behind him, a kunai to his throat, but he had a kunai to her stomach.

"It's a tie than." They pulled away and he turned to face her.

"You should return to Konoha now. I will visit you again soon."

"Alright." She hugged him. He smiled down at her and hugged her. They drew apart and he was gone and she leapt forward, her report and his scroll was within the confines of her bag. She would report to Sarutobi and hopefully get answers to the Uchiha clan massacre. She wanted to know and possibly find a way to bring him back into Konoha. She missed him as it was.

Sarutobi sat at his desk doing paper work when Kagome appeared in his window. He looked up at her as she approached and kneeled.

"You are back a few days early."

"I know, Hokage-sama. I had gathered a lot of information while in Suna." She reached into her bag and pulled up paper that was bound together. She placed the rather large book on his desk. "This is all the information I had gathered on Suna, their plan with sound, and the team they are sending for the chuunin exams. I was also attacked by sound on the way there."

"Where you…"

"They stood no chance against me. The moment they heard my name they tried to flee." She reached into her bag again and withdrew a sealed scroll. "I was also told to give this to you." She placed the scroll on top of the book.

"Who told you to give this to me?" His eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha Itachi. He said it was past due."

"Hn." He opened the scroll and read it. The information in the scroll was new to him. But it was the truth. He rolled it back up and looked back to Kagome. "You can…"

"Hokage-sama, what can you tell me about the Uchiha massacre?" She looked confused. "Itachi said there was something that caused the massacre to take place but not what."

"There is many things that led up to the massacre, Kagome." He looked her in the eye. "Fugaku was planning to lead the others of the Uchiha clan to revolt against the Hokage and take over the village. Itachi was playing double agent and was attempting to talk his father out of it. He didn't want to listen. The night before the scheduled attack I had him kill the whole clan, with the exception to Sasuke. It was to ensure that the Uchiha clan was still alive, but also so that many innocent people didn't have to die. We decided that he would have to become a rogue ninja after that."

"Then it wasn't really his fault." He nodded. "But there is something you are not telling me."

"I will tell you more when you get older Kagome, for now you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed and vanished in a flurry of sakura petals.

"There is something you need to know," Itachi said as he approached a man.

"And that would be?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Your clan is still alive." He noticed the man's eyes widen slightly. "Kagome is the head of the clan. She was on a mission in Suna. She is strong, stronger than one should be at the age of twelve."

"And this concerns me how?"

"I just thought you would want to know how your clan member was doing. She plans on re-establishing the clan. She is yet to know that the Hisawa clan is responsible for the decrease in the clan. You should return to the clan. From what she said, any from the Higurashi clan is welcome back into Konoha."

"Perhaps I will return." He had felt the pull many years ago but ignored it. He figured it was a trap, but if he was welcome back in Konoha with no threat to him, then he would take it. He had not taken the woman with him as his own because of the fact Kagome had to approve of it. He would take her with him.

"You will have to tell leader."

"He does not need me, or Kagura," he stated. He just walked away.

"Kagome-sama!" The twins greeted as they ran and hugged her waist. "You are back early!"

"I figured I would take the clan out for some yakiniku." The twins cheered and ran in doors to get the others. They came out moments later and they walked to the nearest yakiniku stand. They were seated and they ordered. They never saw that Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were in a table a few tables away. They whispered but Kagome paid them no mind.

"How did your mission go, Kagome-sama?" Kanna asked and blushed when Kakashi sat beside her moments later.

"It was uneventful, but successful." She flipped the meat and it sizzled. "So I see you took my offer, Kakashi."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He smiled, mask still hiding his lower face. "We were thinking of having the wedding in autumn." Kagome nodded. "You would have to perform the ceremony, and Hanamei was going to be the flower girl and Toji can be the ring bearer."

"Yes, what colors?"

"We were thinking white, grey, and red," Kanna answered forward.

"Hn." She nodded. She picked up the meat and placed it on Hanamei's rice. She picked up another and gave it to Toji as Katsuragi placed some in her bowl. Kakashi flipped more meat after placing some in Kanna's bowl. She blushed and ate as Hitoki placed more meat on the wire rack.

"Kakashi is familiar with them?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"How should I know?" Kakashi's back was to them and there was a wall in front of them. "It isn't like I talk to any of them."

"But they are eating together, and they aren't complaining that he joined them."

"Why would we complain?" Kagome asked as she stood behind them. "Kakashi is almost apart of the clan." They gulped and looked at her. "Yes, an excellent addition to the Higurashi clan."

"Err, we were just leaving." Ino slammed money on the table and started to pull Chouji and Shikamaru out of the restaurant.

She retreated back to the table and the twins laughed at a joke. Hitoki smiled and Kanna blushed as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. She remained silent. There were hardly such happy moments like this for their family. The twins were getting teased and picked on but did not reveal any jutsu or strength that they had, just as Kagome forbid. She told them it would do no good to harm them for they were a part of Konoha and therefore was not to be harmed unless in a battle such as the chuunin exams or a mission, or training, but the twins only trained with each other.

And Kanna was constantly being hit on when Kakashi wasn't around. Katsuragi was just about in the same boat, when he wasn't on a mission. Kagome hadn't pressured him so much, saying that none of the females so far she had approved of. He was glad because he was yet to be ready to settle down. But he knew Kagome would not put it off forever. Perhaps he would ask her to seek elsewhere for his bride. But he would have to ask for her permission, as well as the Hokage's permission to leave the village. He sighed. It would be harder finding a bride.

Hitoki stuck to the compound and looked after everything. He was much too old to be doing any missions so he gathered herbs from the garden and would go grocery shopping. Kagome didn't have much time for it now, being an ANBU. She was away often. He would take up the slack. She had told him once the clan was more stable she would stop being an ANBU and be the head rightfully. She truly cared about them.

Author's Corner:

I know not everyone is thrilled with the pairing, and I didn't update yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to do so. I'll try to make up for it later, but this is the next chapter.

From what I remember from the anime and manga, Itachi was at least eight years older than Sasuke. Sasuke was about five when Itachi picked up ANBU and killed his clan, so he would be roughly nineteen or twenty.

Another member of the Higurashi clan has entered. What will come with his arrival to Konoha? One cannot tell right now. But enjoy.

Memory Corner:

She sat alone. It was snowing and her father had been dead a year now, and Itachi was gone now. Naruto was so busy with his training, even now. She had trained but she wanted to think. She missed her father and Itachi. Her mother's family was cruel to her. She was currently nursing a bruised wrist from her uncle. She didn't wince. She would not show weakness like Itachi and her father taught her. But she would not reveal everything either.

"For the two of you, I will remain strong and distant. I will re-establish the Higurashi clan one day," she said softly. A voice whispered to her.

"You will survive this and be stronger for it." It sounded like Itachi's voice, but she was unsure. She simply held her wrist and stood. She would wrap her wrist and sleep. The clan would not feed her tonight because she was not one of them. She stood out in the clan.

"I will find you again one day, Itachi." She turned from the snow and moved further in. She would train again later.


	11. Higurashi Hiro

Chapter 11: Higurashi Hiro

He traveled quickly, the woman known as Kagura on the feather behind him. She was a master of kaze jutsu. He smirked. Kagome, as he knew was the clan head, would approve of her power, but not her attitude. Kagura may have been mean and a bit aggressive, which he liked, but she was still kind, in her own way. She showed that she cared differently, but he would see what Kagome said. She might have to prove herself to Kagome.

"Kagura, mind your behavior when we get to the village, and try not to tick off Kagome-sama." He looked back to see her scowl. "None of that." He smirked. "We don't have time for that."

"Why are we going there anyways?"

"We are going to reunite with my clan. We were once powerful, very feared, but we were double crossed. There are few of us left." He looked forward to see a tall gate. It was nearing sunset now. "We are almost there now." They were stopped.

"Halt, state your business," the chuunin guard said.

"I am here to see Higurashi Kagome-sama," he stated and the guards' eyes narrowed on them.

"I will send the message." He released a burst of chakra, which was wasted since she had already showed up.

She felt something. It was faint but she knew what it was. Another of her clan had come. She left the yakiniku stand, leaving money for the meal and teleported to the gate as the guard released a burst of chakra.

"That was not needed," she stated. She looked bored. "I felt him coming." She looked to the man. He had the traditional sapphire eyes and raven hair, only his hair was slightly wavy. "I am Higurashi Kagome."

"I am Higurashi Hiro," he bowed slightly. "She is Kagura."

"A wind shinobi," Kagome stated. "I will take them to see the Hokage." She turned to walk away.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." They watched the two follow her.

She is young, still a child, he thought as he looked at her. She was six years his junior. But she was a bit off. She is a mystery to me and I am surprised Kagura has held her tongue. He looked to Kagura to see her pink eyes looking at Kagome. She must be curious as well. I wonder what she can do.

"I take it you know Itachi," she stated. "His signature is slightly mingled with you, as if you were in his presence."

"I do know Itachi. He is slowly going blind."

"Because of his sharingan. Everything has a consequence." She knocked on a door. She entered with the two.

"Kagome."

"Hokage-sama." She bowed. "This is Hiro, another of the Higurashi clan. The woman is Kagura, his companion."

"Hn." He looked to the two. "You came here to ask permission for them to stay."

"Hai." She bowed again.

"Very well. The same rules will apply."

"That is understood, Hokage-sama." She stood. "I must introduce him and the woman to the clan."

"Come back tomorrow. I have questions about the mission you just completed." He went back to reading.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"The three of you are dismissed." They bowed and left.

"I take it you wish approval to be involved with this woman."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He was surprised Kagura was quiet this long.

"I see." She looked up as the door opened and the others entered. "Hitoki, bring the others in." He nodded and ushered them into the meeting hall, also known as the dinning room. "This is Hiro and Kagura. Hitoki is the elder of this clan, the twins are Toji and Hanamei. The woman is Kanna and the silver-haired man next to her is Kakashi. The last person is Katsuragi. Hitoki will explain the rules to the both of you."

"Kagome-sama," Hiro started.

"She will have to prove herself before I give you an answer."

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

"Get to sleep everyone. Toji, Hanamei, you have the academy in the morning. Kanna, Kakashi, try to keep it down. Also, Kakashi, try not to be late for training with your team." Both nodded. "Hiro, Kagura, both of you will be tested tomorrow to see where you would rank as a ninja in this village. Hitoki, you will need to prepare dinner tomorrow. I am sure Kanna will be busy tomorrow."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." They all bowed and retreated to their rooms.

Kagome strolled into the Hokage's office. He looked up at her. It was still early and most have not come to get a mission. They would need to make it fast.

"There is something I do not understand. You say that the village hates this Gaara person, but not why."

"He is a jinchuuriki." She looked out the window. She remembered that he was much like her. So many hated him. "They do not understand the power he holds so they fear it." She looked him in the eye. "He is powerful. IT would be smart to make him our ally." He nodded.

"In two weeks you will once again leave the village. I want you to go to the east. There you will find a village of demon slayers. You are to protect them from an attack. They will help us in the future."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will not fail."

"You are dismissed." She nodded and left. She had to go pick something up from the village herb specialist. She was sure it would come in handy, and Kaede-san said she would have just the thing since it was so hard to find.

Sasuke saw Kagome leaving Hokage tower. It was still early and he was on his way to meet up with his team. He figured Kakashi was going to be late as always so he was in no hurry. So he was surprised to see Kakashi standing there, Sakura and Naruto staring at him like he was a ghost.

"You are late, Sasuke," he stated with a grin. His perverted book was no where in sight.

"I thought you would have been late," he scoffed.

"Why? I was given an order not to be late today." He stood straight. "You three need to train." He turned and walked away, hands in his pockets. "Come now." Sakura and Naruto followed behind him as Sasuke tried to process what was going on.

He scoffed to himself and caught up, figuring the Hokage was tired of him being late to train them. He would try to talk to Kagome later. Right now he was going to train. He needed to get stronger. He had failed to realize something though. The past always comes back to haunt you, even if only for a moment.

Kagome made it to the herbiest. She entered and the elderly woman smiled at her. Kagome approached her and she crouched down and pulled a box out. She placed it on the counter and Kagome placed something on the counter as well.

"I have brought what you requested," Kagome stated.

"I see." She picked up the sack and pushed the box forward. "There ye are." She picked up the box. "It will be at it's strongest by the night of Kanna-chan's wedding," she stated. "Have her take it then to ensure the continuation of your clan."

"I understand." She bowed slightly as Kaede bowed deeply. She respected this child greatly. "I will be back again at a later time." She turned and left. She would keep Kanna in good health and happy. A child would be needed soon to maintain the blood going. Kanna understood this, as did Katsuragi. They wanted to please her and so they would marry someone that suited them. She had already figured out what elements represented the clan members, where as she was of chaos, being the head. She was to keep harmony amongst the clan and so she possessed all elements. Hitoki was water, Katsuragi was earth, Toji was wind, Hanamei was light, and Hiro was dark, and Kanna was fire. Kakashi, she knew, had power over electricity. Fire was a destructive force and electricity could kill you, but at the same both were good. Fire gave warmth and electricity powered their city, as well as head the ability to restart the human heart.

Yes, the pairing would be beneficial. For the clan. They would grow and prosper.

Author's note:

There you have it, the new member. I will have a chapter devoted to just him and Kagura. Hopefully Kagura can prove herself soon. The two will share an intimate moment as well. Perhaps things will work out.

As a side note. I can never keep track of ages, so someone corrected me. Itachi is currently eighteen. Sorry again.

Memory corner:

He sat alone on a swing, teddy bear in hand. His sister and brother avoided him as much as they could. He was alone. The whole village hated him, he knew, so he would hate them as well. They did not deserve kindness. He knew that no one would ever like him.

He was older now and training. The sand whipped up and caressed his skin. He took comfort in this because the sand would never hate him, and he could never hate the sand. A voice whispered to him softly. "I am at your command" it had said. He could not tell if the voice was male or female, but knew that it cared about him.

He was on a mission now, the sand floating around him in a thin, almost unseen layer. He was attacked but the sand came together and wrapped around the hand of the attacker and crushed it, leaving nothing in it's wake. A blood curdling scream was heard and his sister and brother flinched but he didn't. He just had the sand wrap around the person and soon called out sand coffin. Blood splattered everywhere, but the sand kept it from getting on him. He turned, the mission completed and walked away. He hated everyone.


	12. Tests and Training

Chapter 12: Tests and Training

He looked beside him. Kagura was not allowed to sleep the same bed, let alone the same room as him. It was seen as inappropriate, and disrespectful to the clan. He had told her this. She was unhappy but would do as he said. He had warned her that she would need to gain the approval of the head and she had asked how one so young could be the head. It was simple. She had been the only child of Yamato that looked like a Higurashi. His son looked like a Hisawa, from what Hitoki told him. Also, she had the ability to someone them and they had come. They could not resist and he had fought it hard. He almost went but the pull had stopped. He should have gone. The pull had been weak at first, easy enough to ignore it, but it grew stronger over time. It drained him resisting the pull and his power had not been the same since. He should have gone then, four years ago.

He sighed as he got out of bed. He dressed in a shirt and pair of pants he found on the foot of his bed. The shirt was a tank top in the color black with a red crescent moon on the back. Below that he wore a skin tight, long sleeved fishnet shirt. The pants were a bit baggy and on the bottom if the right pant leg was a red crescent moon. He strapped on a kunai and shuurican pouch to his side and pulled half of his hair up into a ponytail, his unruly bangs left alone. He left his room and came out to the dinning area. Food was on the table and Kagome was at the head of the table, her rightful place. The seat to her left was un occupied. That seat was reserved for her future husband, as he knew. Hitoki sat to her right. Kanna sat by the empty chair, Kakashi at her side. Katsuragi sat by Hitoki and the twins sat next to Katsuragi, Hanamei farther from the head.

"Hiro, sit beside Kakashi-san and Kagura will sit next to Hanamei."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He knew Kagura was about to argue but he shook his head and she did as directed.

"Kakashi, I need you to test Hiro and Kagura," Kagome said.

"Hai, Kagome-sama. I will do so after this." She nodded and he went back to eating. He knew he would be late to meet his team, just not how late he would be.

The three of them stood and left with a bow to Kagome. Kagura didn't want to but did so anyways. She didn't want to upset Hiro, but she was becoming grouchy. He could understand but for now it would have to do. He couldn't really do anything about it. He would make it up to her later.

"Now I will test the both of you. The Hokage wishes to see where you two stand as ninja." He pulled out his perverse book. He knew Kagome was the strongest in the clan. He could no longer beat her. "Kagome-sama is the strongest in the clan so I do not expect you to be able to do anything she can." He seemed to smile. "We shall start with Kagura-san." He got into a lazy fighting stance as she pulled a fan from her billowing sleeves. She did not wear the Higurashi crest. She was not apart of the family, but the long sleeved shirt he wore had the crest, but the vest hid it.

Kagura slashed with her fan, sending currents of wind at him. He dodged and she did hand signs before calling "Dance of blades!" He dodged the wind blades and threw kunai at her. She dodged and did the same attack and it hit him, only there was a poof and a log appeared in his place. He used a genjutsu and she seemed to become tense. She shook it off and looked enraged. She did a different set of hand signs. This time she called out "Dance of Dragons!" and three tornadoes formed. They moved towards Kakashi at a dangerous pace, tearing up the terrain. He knew this was no illusion.

He smirked before doing hand signs. He charged up his attack, running through the tornadoes and towards her. He was cut a bit but then he called out his attack. "Chidori!" The wind vanished and he hit his mark. Kagura stumbled back and collapsed. She hadn't expected anyone to jump head first into an attack that had seriously injured many others and come out with only minor cuts. He must have been skilled.

"You are strong, perhaps you will prove yourself to Kagome-sama. I had fought her myself when she was younger. That match ended in a tie. I was an ANBU at that time." He smirked. "A year later she had beat me. I had been shocked but the Hokage wore a smirk, like he was expecting me to lose. But now we fight Hiro-san." He got ready and Hiro did as well.

Hiro did hand signs but called no attack as a dark spike came towards him. He dodged and another spike went for him. He dodged again and kept dodging as spike after spike went for him. He did hand signs of his own as he threw up a scroll and cut his finger. He smeared his blood down the scroll and it poofed. Several dogs emerged from the ground and attached themselves to Hiro, only for Hiro to poof and there was nothing there. It was a shadow clone. He dodged more spikes but soon a ball came around him. He was trapped. The ball started to constrict and he was forced to give up.

"Good. You two are free for today. I must report to the Hokage and Kagome-sama." He vanished in a whirl wind of leaves.

He looked at Kagura. She was his type of woman. He hugged her. "You go look around Konoha. I will speak with Kagome-sama." He kissed her chastely.

"Okay, Hiro." She walked away from him.

He went back to the compound and knocked at the study door. He was told to enter and looked to Kagome after he entered. She signaled him to sit and Hitoki looked at her.

"I will talk to you later, Hitoki-san."

"Very well, Kagome-sama." He left.

"What is it you needed, Hiro-san?" She looked at him. She knew little about him.

"I was wondering why you do not yet approve of Kagura."

"I know very little about you and her." She looked at him. "I do not know how strong she is or her attitude. I have not seen how she interacts with anyone. I can not approve or disapprove of a person I know nothing about." There was a knock at the door and Kakashi entered. "Go now, Hiro. I will talk with you and Kagura later."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He left.

"Yes, Kakashi-san?"

"Kagura and Hiro." She looked him in the eye. "Hiro was able to beat me. He is clever and seemed to have planned out our match as I fought Kagura. Kagura is talented, but was unable to beat me. Her wind attacks are powerful." She nodded. "She was able to break my Genjutsu as well."

"I see." She nodded. "But I am yet to know how she interacts with the others." He nodded. "Go meet with your team. I am sure that you are already late."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He left in a whirlwind of leaves.

Kagura was walking through Konoha when she saw the twins. Some kids with brown hair and brown eyes were tormenting them. She scowled and held one of the boy's arms back. "What you are doing is not right." The twins looked up at her. "I suggest you leave now, or I will tell your parents." They scattered. "Come, we are going back to the compound."

"Hai, Kagura-san!" The twins took one of her hands into their own and they smiled up at her. "Will you train with us? Kagome-sama is too busy to train with us."

She didn't know how to react. She wasn't used to children smiling at her. They usually ran away scared. She looked down at their smiling faces. She wanted a child of her own. Her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. "I will train with you." They cheered and soon they were back in the compound. The twins led her to the training grounds.

Hiro walked around Konoha. He was searching for Kagura but he could not find her. Konoha was large so it might take him a while to locate her. He sighed and started to walk around, many women checking him out. He scoffed at them and continued to look.

Kagome left the study and went towards the back. She heard clanging. She knew the twins were training. They always trained after school and before dinner. She came to the training grounds to see the twins training with Kagura. She seemed to be teaching Toji a few simple but effective wind jutsu. He seemed to be getting them as well and Hanamei seemed to be more accurate with her shuurican and kunai, but still could not do any light jutsu. She cleared her throat and they turned and looked at her. The twins ran to her and gave her a hug. They grinned up at her.

"Kagura-san taught me a few wind jutsu," Toji said excited.

"And she taught me how to be more accurate with my kunai," Hanamei said with a smile.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" The twins ran off.

"Kagura, we need to have a talk after dinner," she said simply.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." Kagome nodded and walked away, Kagura following behind her. They came into the dinning area and took their usual seats as the twins came back in. Kakashi came in, vest gone. Kanna took her seat and so did Hitoki. Hiro walked in, looking warn out. He noticed Kagura and simply took his seat. He would find out where she was later.

Author's Corner:

So there is another chapter for you. A sample of Kagura's power as well as Hiro's. Who knew Kagura was good with some children. What will Kagome talk to her about and what rank in the ninja world will Hiro and Kagura have? We shall see soon.

Sango and Kohaku will be appearing soon, maybe the next chapter. We shall see how Kagome's next mission plays out soon.

Memory Corner:

He looked at his brother. He was again with that girl and her father was talking to his father. About what he was unsure. He glared at her and his mother giggled. She could tell that he was jealous of the little, adorable girl. She giggled. She was such a precious little thing and she was so close to her older, emotionless son.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have such a look on your face," she scolded.

"But aniki would much rather pay attention to her instead of me." He crossed his arms and scowled. It was a cute look on one as young as her. He looked up to see the Higurashi head leaving, his father bidding him a farewell.

"Thank you for looking after Kagome for me," he told Itachi.

"It is no problem, Higurashi-sama." Kagome yawned cutely and his eyes softened.

"I'm sleepy, otousan." She yawned again before rubbing her eyes. Yamato picked her up.

"Time to go home." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oyasumi nasai," Kagome mumbled and he mumbled it in return. She fell asleep.

Yamato smiled down at Itachi. "You are so good to her. Please look after her when I am gone."

"I will." He looked at her peaceful face. She was truly adorable.


	13. Approval And The Clan

Chapter 13: Approval and The Clan

Kagura followed Kagome into the study and Kagome signaled her to sit down. She did so and Kagome looked to her. She was thinking but Kagura could not tell what she was thinking. She turned away and went to the open shoji screen. She closed it and sat down at the low table with Kagura. She looked into Kagura's pink eyes. They were nervous eyes, she could tell.

"Relax, Kagura. I will not do any harm to you." Kagura did not relax, but tense further. "What are your feelings for Hiro?" Kagome asked slowly. "I know he is fond of you. But I know so little about you." She looked thoughtful again.

"I am fond of him as well." She looked into her lap. "He saved me from dying." She blushed. "I had admired him then. I knew nothing about him, but I felt connected to him." Kagome nodded.

"I understand." She nodded. "Kanna said the same about Kakashi the first time she met him." And I felt the same about Itachi so long ago, she thought. "You interacted with the twins so easily. They do not usually interact well with those outside of the clan."

"Why is it the twins didn't fight back when they were being bullied?" She asked. "I know they are strong, I saw for myself."

"Who was it that was bullying them?" She asked. She had to know if it was someone from another clan.

"Some kids with brown hair and brown eyes."

"Did they wear a crest of any kind?"

"When they ran away I saw a blue pin wheel on the back of one of their shirts." She was still confused as to what this had to do with their conversation.

"You saved them?" Kagura nodded. "I will have to have a meeting with the Hisawa clan head and elders . The rules the Hokage set down have been broken. The clan is to deal out a punishment." She looked to Kagura's curious eyes. "The Higurashi clan is… different. We are powerful, yes, but there are abilities we have that others do not. We can find the ones we are meant to be with. At times the head can deny or approve of a relationship. The head has to be a good judge of character. I know little about you, but I can tell that the twins like you. They are younger than I am and can sense things others cannot. From their interaction with I can tell that you will be good for this family, as well from your need to protect them. Kakashi has already assured me that you are strong, not as strong as me, but strong enough. We need someone that is willing to protect the twins when I am away."

She stood and walked around the table. She embraced Kagura and felt her aura. As head she had this power. She felt no malice or deception from her. She smiled and whispered to her. "You have my permission to be with Hiro." Kagura smiled and hugged her back. She was accepted somewhere now. "Go now, it is time for bed." She nodded and stood. She bowed to Kagome and quickly left the study.

Hiro was getting ready for bed, his back to the door. He never heard his door slide open and closed, but when he turned around he found Kagura in his bed. He was startled but approached. "You shouldn't be here. You'll get us in trouble."

"No I won't." She smirked. "Kagome-sama said it was alright. She approves." He smirked and jumped into bed with her. He kissed her and then he heard Hitoki say keep it down. She blushed and they climbed beneath the blankets.

"We'll continue later." He kissed her chastely and pulled her into his arms before both fell asleep.

Kagome stood before the elders of the Hisawa clan, the twins behind her. Kagura had come along and both twins held her hand. They glared at her.

"Why are you here?"

"It has come to my attention a few of your clan members have been caught bullying Toji and Hanamei. If I am not mistaken, it is against the rules for there to be harm and insult between the clans. Your clan members have done both, therefore you are to deliver punishment to them." She signaled Hanamei forward and she came only for Hanamei to cling to her side. "Who was it that was picking on you and Toji?" She pointed out three boys and a girl around her Toji's age.

The Hisawa leader glared back at the kids. He told them not to get caught. "You four will be dealt with." They all replied with a "hai." "Leave now." She turned and was about to head out when a four year old boy enter the room. She recognized him.

"Oneesan," he giggled and ran up to her. He hugged her legs. "Oneesan!"

"Go, Souta," she whispered. He shook his head.

"I want to go with you, oneesan."

"You can't," she replied softly. "This is your family."

"Iie. You are my family." He didn't want to let go. His sister was back.

"I have to go Souta." He shook his head and looked up at her with pleading sapphire eyes. She noticed a bruise on his arm and knew right away that he wanted to go with her because the clan had been harming him.

"Come then." She turned and walked away. Souta followed after her. He smiled brightly and looked too the other two children. They had eyes like his. He giggled and ran up to the other boy and held his hand.

The Hisawa glared as they left. Souta had the Hisawa hair but the Higurashi eyes. They did not wish to have anything to do with him. It was better that he left with her and the misfits that had joined the clan, even Hatake Kakashi. He was an idiot for willingly joining that clan.

"Toji, Hanamei, bring Souta with you to train." They nodded and Souta left with them. Kagura went to watch them and make sure they didn't get hurt. Kagome just went to the Hokage tower to tell the Hokage of what has occurred. She knew he had to be informed at all times.

"Kagome," he greeted.

"Hokage-sama, I have taken Souta from the Hisawa clan. I have a reason to believe that they have been abusing him."

"Why would they abuse him?" He didn't understand.

"Because he has the Higurashi clan's sapphire eyes." He seemed shocked. "Yes, I was surprised as well. He is with the twins and Kagura training." He nodded. "I have also approved of Kagura for Hiro." He nodded. "I am unaware of when they wish to hold the ceremony but Kakashi and Kanna's is soon." He nodded. "I have to go now."

"Be safe Kagome. You have your mission in a week and a half."

"I will be." She vanished in her trade mark flurry of petals. She reappeared moments later in front of Kakashi, startling team seven. Sasuke stared at her intensely but she never looked at him. "I have set up your fitting for your hakamai and haori for next week. You need to go now."

"Kagome-sama, isn't it a bit soon?" She shook her head no.

"No, I wish for it to be soon. There is much to plan for in the future." She looked him in the eye. "Kagura and Hiro's ceremony needs to be planned as well." She smiled at him. "Be sides, the sakura bloom next week. It is good luck to marry on that day."

"I understand, Kagome-sama." He smiled. "And I think you want her to bare my child soon." She nodded. "Very well, Kagome-sama." His eyes twinkled. "Is there anything else you have planned for today?"

"Just training, unless any missions come up." She stretched some. "Hokage-sama has a mission for me in a week and a half." He nodded. "I'll see you at home." She vanished as she had appeared.

"You know Kagome?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I know Kagome?" His eyes held a gleam. "I am joining her clan."

Sasuke was shocked. His sensei was going to marry someone? Was that why he was always late? Was that why he stopped reading his perverse books? He wasn't sure. But he did know that he wanted Kagome to be his. He had to get stronger and he would. He would kill his brother and then he would make Kagome his. That was all he lived for.

Kagome returned home and got into her training gear before entering the training grounds where the twins, Kagura and Souta were. She got into a stance and pulled two swords from her side. She seemed to dance around with each slash. She had them mesmerized with each move. She seemed to know what she was doing and it became more so when clones appeared and she fought against them. Her strength was divided evenly amongst them. But that did not stop her. She had made them vanish within moments and stood still, no sign of exhaust on her.

"That is enough training for one day. Go get washed up." They nodded and ran in, but Kagura stayed back.

"They weren't wrong then. You are strong."

"I am. Go now Kagura. You are to sit next to Hiro tonight."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." She left.

Author's Corner:

There you have it, another finished chapter. Souta has reappeared in the story and is now a part of the Higurashi clan. How will the others of the clan take to him? You'll have to wait and see.

So the pairings are Kag/Ita, Kan/Kak, Hiro/Gura, Nar/Hin, but that won't happen till later.

Next chapter will be the marriage ceremony between Kakashi and Kanna. Be sure to read.

Katsuragi hasn't been so active lately but that will change soon as well and Itachi will make another appearance soon.

Memory Corner:

She looked up through hazy eyes. There was someone standing over her broken body. She coughed and blood came up. She knew she was dying. She couldn't fight it much longer. But the figure above her seemed to crouch down and pick her up. She winced and pain but soon passed out.

She awoke several days later to a man by her side. Her whole body was wrapped in bandages and a blanket covered her modesty. She looked to him to see that he was handsome. His face was set in a scowl as he worked over something. He approached her and soon placed something towards her. She looked troubled but his voice calmed her.

"You need to take this. It will help build new blood cells as well as help you heal." She opened her mouth slightly and he placed it in and she had to fight not to gag and swallowed it. "Eat." He held chopsticks to her mouth and she opened them, accepting the food. She was too weak for much else.

"What is your name?" She asked when she regained her strength.

"Hiro." He set the food aside. "Rest now." He stood and left.

She couldn't believe it, but she felt connected to him and wished to stay by his side forever.


	14. Marriage and Mission

Chapter 14: Marriage and Missions

Kagome and Kagura stood with Kanna. She was getting ready in a white kimono with a light pink one underneath. On the bottom of each sleeve was a small red crescent moon. Kagura was pulling her hair up into an intricate bun. Her makeup was done and she wore her tabi. White sandals were waiting by the door. Kanna was nervous but happy. She was getting married to a man she loved.

Kakashi was nervous. He was dressed in a dark blue haori and black hakamai. His silver hair was unruly as ever and he refused to remove his head band and the mask that covered his lower face. He would have if half the village wasn't here. He had preferred a small party, just the Hokage and the Higurashi clan would have been fine. But word had got out and now all the jounin were there, and the genin that were members of their team. His team was even there. He hadn't expected it, but he figured Sasuke only came to stare at Kagome. He knew Sasuke was obsessed with her.

Katsuragi looked over Kakashi and noticed the red crescent moons on the edge of the sleeves. He nodded. He knew Kakashi was becoming part of the clan and that later the Kagura woman that was currently with Kanna and Kagome would be joining the clan. She was going to be marrying Hiro. Kagome and the twins, as well as Souta, were much too young to marry right now. The Hokage was going to be there beside Kagome as the ceremony went on. Hitoki was going to be the one presenting Kanna to Kakashi as well. He sighed.

"We should go now," Hiro said. Kakashi nodded and the three of them left. Kakashi to the alter. Hiro and Katsuragi stood at his side as Hitoki cam out with Kanna. Kagome stood by the Hokage and the twins walked down the isle together smiling. Both looked adorable in the dark blue kimono and haori and hakamai with the red crescent moon on the back.

"Please sit everyone." They did so and Kagome looked to the two. "The Hokage has a few words before we begin." She stepped back and the Hokage came forward.

"The Higurashi clan has always been loyal to Konoha. They have been declining recently, but now the clan is growing once more." He smiled at the union. "Many may frown upon this union of Hatake and Higurashi, but this union is a blessing. It shows a new start and with their union a new life can begin. A chapter has closed and a new one has opened. I support this union." He stepped back and Kagome came forward.

"Now the ceremony shall begin." She chanted quickly, something only the head and the elders knew how to do. A light cam and she looked to Kakashi and started to speak. "I grant unto you Kanna's hand." She dipped her finger into a red mixture. He moved aside his head band and she drew upon his forehead a red crescent moon. She turned to Kanna and started to speak. "I approve of your union with this man." Upon her forehead she drew the same red crescent moon. Both kneeled and she started to speak again. "This union has now been sealed." She kissed the mark on both of them and more chanting and soon the marks shined.

Kakashi and Kanna stood. They looked to each other and she pulled done the half mask enough so that she could kiss his lips chastely. She replaced it and they turned as several cheered. She blushed and he smiled down at her. He took her hand into his and soon they both vanished from sight. Kagome shook her head. It seemed someone was anxious.

She looked to Hokage and nodded. She had to prepare for her mission now. She turned to Hitoki. He looked to her as the Hokage left. "I have preparations to make for tomorrow." He nodded. "You will be in charge when I leave." She turned and left. The twins took hold of Kagura's hands.

"Let's go change and train, Kagura-san." She nodded and Hiro followed after them. He was sure that the two of them would be called away for a mission soon.

Kagome gathered her twin swords and placed them on the bed. She looked through her closet and pulled out her ANBU costume and set it down as well. She placed the mask on top. She pulled out her kunai pouch and her shuurican one as well. She pulled daggers out as well as the strap and placed them besides the swords. She pulled out a small backpack and placed in it a few rations as well as a few healing items. She placed the bag by her door and looked at the time. She knew it was time for dinner so she left and took her usual seat.

She noticed Kakashi and Kanna gone but knew that they were busy. She took her seat and the others followed. She helped herself to the food as the others did the same. She took a bite of her food and they followed suit. She stood and left as the others continued to eat. She had a few more things to get and she would go to bed. She would leave at dawn.

He entered through her window and came up behind her. She seemed to know he was there but continued to place the things from her bed onto the desk. She looked at him when she was done and smiled at him.

"Itachi," she greeted and he came closer.

"Where are you going this time?" He had noticed the weapons and her uniform.

"To a demon slayers' village." She smiled and placed the last dagger on the table. "I am going there to save them."

"I see." He came up to her and she hugged him. His arms wrapped around her and he smiled down at her. "Kagome, there is something you need to know," he whispered. She looked up at him and sapphire met with coal.

"What is it Itachi?" She was curious to what he had to say.

"Long ago our fathers held a meeting. They had discussed something. Father told me of it before I had killed the clan." She looked at him curious. "He told me we had gotten along so well. I could understand why he did what he has. Kagome, we are to marry when you get older."

"I did not know that." He nodded and handed her the scroll that contained their agreement.

"Show this to the Hokage when you get back from your mission." She nodded and tucked it into a drawer that was hidden in the room. "Hitoki should see it as well."

"Itachi." She smiled and her face became buried in his cloaked chest. She inhaled deeply and took in his masculine scent. It was his unique scent and she had enjoyed it greatly. "When will I see you again?"

"Perhaps after you come back from your mission. Now get some sleep." He kissed her brow and he was gone.

She climbed into bed after turning out the lights. She would be up early. She sighed happily before sleep consumed her.

She was up early and quickly pulled on her ANBU costume. She strapped her swords to her waist, one on each hip. She pulled the sheaths for her daggers on. One was on her thigh while the next one was on her upper arm. The last one was strapped to her back. She pulled on her backpack. And pulled the mask over her face after pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She left quickly, the sun not even up yet. She traveled quickly by rooftop then into the trees. It would take her a few days to get to the village and she did not want to delay this trip. She picked up speed and continued forward. She knew where the village was from the map the Hokage had provided her with.

"Itachi, how is Hiro and Kagura?" Leader asked?

"Hiro is fine and Kagura seems to be happy. The clan has accepted them." He was bowed. "I will have to return to Konoha in a few years permanently."

"Yes, I figured as such. You wish to be with that young girl, Hiro's relative." He seemed to think. "Slowly our group is disbanding. Once Orochimaru is dead then it will be completely disbanded."

"I understand. That is why you did not worry about the two of them leaving."

"That is correct." He looked into Itachi's eyes. He knew he was slowly going blind. "Midari is setting out on something soon. He doubts he will come back unscathed. He says you can have his eyes if he does not make it through this."

"I do not desire his eyes. Kagome would not recognize my eyes if I replaced them with his." He shook his head. He could deal with going blind. Hopefully he didn't go completely blind before he married Kagome. He wanted to see the look on her face on such a happy day.

"The sooner Orochimaru dies the sooner you return to her side permanently, that is if you can convince Konoha to take you back."

"There is much that is hidden from the village. Kagome does not even know the truth, but I will tell her soon." He stood.

"Go, Itachi. There is no more need for you right now." He nodded and left.

Soon Kagome. Soon I will be with you again, Itachi thought as he entered his room. He avoided activating the sharingan now.

Author's Note;

So Kakashi and Kanna are married now and Kagome has left for her mission after an intimate moment with Itachi. Itachi and Kagome are betrothed by their father's. What will Sasuke think about this? Will he even find out about it? What more could there be to the massacre of the Uchiha clan? You'll have to wait to see.

Next chapter she gets to the village. How will this play out?

Memory Corner:

He was playing with her sister in a meadow close to home. She was happy and he was giggling. They were chasing butterflies when there was a cry of pain. They raced towards it only to see some people in place suits with a blue pin wheel on the back attacking their parents. He remembered what his parents had told them when he was a bit smaller, maybe for, he was five now. He was told that if the family was ever attacked by anyone that he was to take his sister and hide.

He took hold of her hand and dragged her away. He knew of a safe haven so he pulled her there, telling her it was their parents' word that they hide until the danger had gone. He pulled her down a trap door and closed it, a bush hiding the opening. He huddled their with her for several hours when they heard running above. His sister went to scream but he held his hand over her mouth and shook his head at her. He knew it wasn't safe. He didn't want to lose her too.

Several hours later he pushed open the trap door and they crawled out. It was clear so he went back towards their home only to see it on fire, his parents' bodies burning amongst the flames and rubble of their home. He would not seek revenge. Revenge was for the weak, was what his parents told him. He would just take care of his sister now.


	15. Sango and Kohaku

Chapter 15: Sango and Kohaku

She came across the village to see it in shambles and the last of a fire dying away. There were screams of pain and the clanging of metal on metal. She headed forward and towards the sounds, her hand on the hilt of one of her katana. The other hand was in her kunai pouch, ready to draw forth a kunai and throw it. She saw the remnants of a battle. She jumped in and intercepted the blow meant to kill the young boy, roughly the twins age. He panted but fought off what seemed to be another sound nin. There were few that were still standing, but most were either dead or wounded fatally.

She chanted and the remaining sound nin caught fire. She watched as they burned alive. The others seemed to catch their breath before turning towards her. They seemed relieved to see her. It was apparent that she came from Konoha. They had enlisted their help, even if the attack was carried out a few days ahead of what was threatened. There were enough people to re-establish the village. It was not her fault they were attacked, but she made it so that they did not lose anymore people.

"Thank you," a man said as he approached. He had a minor slash across his chest. The boy she saved and a girl about the same age as Kagura came to join his side. "We were expecting you to help us."

"Though it seems I was a bit late," she said behind her mask.

"Iie, they attacked us two days ago. We were not ready but we managed to fight against them long enough for you to be here." He bowed slightly. "They had said they were sending someone strong, but we were not expecting you to be as strong as you displayed." She nodded. "We thank you for showing up when you did. If had not my son would have been no more."

"It was no problem. I should be leaving now if there is nothing else you need." She sheathed her katana.

"I have a request," he said.

"Yes?" She looked to him.

"I want you to take my son and daughter with you. If anything should happen again, at least they would be safe and able to continue the demon slayers."

"Very well." She nodded her head. "They must prepare quickly then. I wish to leave soon, before it gets too dark to see."

"Very well. Kohaku, Sango, get your stuff ready. Be sure to pack lightly."

"Yes, father," they both said and left.

Kagome stood with the father of the two that was to be going with her. She knew that Hanamei and this Kohaku character were close in age, he was maybe a year older than Hanamei. She looked to him and he seemed to feel her gaze on him.

"How can I help you?"

"My clan is dying out, a few days ago there was a wedding in my clan that will help my clan grow. There was only seven in my clan before then, now there is eight, soon to be nine. It is hard to find one worthy enough to join my clan through marriage. My marriage has already been planed. Kohaku would make an exceptional addition to my clan if he was to marry my cousin Hanamei in roughly eight years. I am the head of my clan so ultimately the decision is mine to make." He seemed to be taking in what she was saying. "But it is also up to you. It would honor my clan if you would allow such a union."

"I do not see why not," he said. "You seem strong, and it is apparent that being the head you have to be the strongest in your clan."

"Arigato," she bowed as the two came out, each with a small bag. "We will get you two more clothes when we get to Konoha. It will take a few days to get there. We will see the Hokage when we get there. I have to report to him the status of my mission."

"Before you leave, I wish to see your face," their father said and she lifted her mask to show a young, beautiful face. "Your clan must be attractive as well." She nodded. She replaced her mask and they turned. "Go quickly."

Katsuragi looked around. It was different when Kagome was gone. He walked into her room to see nothing out of place. Everything was nice and neat. He went to the closet after closing the door quietly behind him. He opened the doors and pulled out the kimono she wore to Kakashi and Kanna's marriage ceremony. He inhaled the scent there and sighed. Yes, Kagome was strong and kind in her own way. She never yelled and she did what would please the clan. He took in another smell. It was a soft smell, but something that displayed power. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He sighed and placed the kimono back where it was. He looked to the bed and could see the slight indent where she usually rested. He sat down and placed a hand there. It always felt odd when she was gone. It wasn't nearly as lively because the twins usually ran around giggling and Souta was trying to cope with his sister being gone. He was sad but the twins and Kagura always brought him out to train with them. It took their mind off of everything. But he could only look at where she would sleep.

"You shouldn't be in here, Katsuragi," Hiro said. "I am sure Kagome-sama would not want you in here, especially since she is not here." He saw the closet door ajar. "What you are doing is not appropriate. She is not only your cousin but also our clan head. Hitoki would not approve of your behavior."

"Hn." Katsuragi stood and left the room.

Kagome traveled with the two quickly before they stopped at the gates. The guards looked at her before bowing. She walked through with the two as the guards recorded the two entering the village. She ignored the looks and the murmurs as she approached the Hokage tower. She knocked and was told to enter. She entered with the two and she bowed low. The two followed her example.

"You are back from your mission early."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. The village had been attacked earlier than anticipated. The sound was fought off easily." He nodded. "The village leader had asked me to bring these two along with me just in case something happened to their village. I had complied."

"I see." He looked to the two. The woman seemed to be about the same age as the Kagura woman Kagome had taken in and the boy seemed a bit younger than Kagome. "Their names?"

"I believe it was Tayija Kohaku and Tayija Sango." He nodded. "Both shall be staying in my compound."

"Very well. Go rest from your mission. You have another one soon."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She stood and left with the two.

Kanna smiled at Kakashi. She was happy, but she was not being sent out on any missions. It was a bit boring being stuck in the village all the time. But she guessed it was Kagome's doing. She had obeyed Kagome when she told her to take this herb in a box. Kakashi was getting ready for a the chuunin exams. He was sure that most of his team would get through, though he doubted Sakura was strong enough to make it through, let alone that far. Sasuke and Naruto were strong and would probably do fine in the exams. Sasuke was determined to get stronger to get to Kagome, though something told him that Sasuke was not going to be able to. Naruto had the added chakra, not to mention the healing ability of the kyuubi that was contained within him.

He smiled and kissed Kanna before pulling on the half mask and his ninja headband. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and left. It was still early but he still needed to talk to the Hokage with everyone else. He knew it was about the chuunin exams. He saw Kagome walking through town with two following her. She was in her ANBU uniform. The mask was on but she was the only one that had an inu mask. She seemed a little tired but didn't let that get in her way. He knew Sasuke was not yet out and about or else he would be glaring at the boy in the tight suit that followed behind her.

"Morning, Kagome-sama.'

"Morning, Kakashi. The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

"I was going now. Have a nice day Kagome-sama.'

"Keep Sasuke waiting," she said. "He annoys me. As it is I have to go speak with the Hitoki-san then Hokage-sama." He nodded. "Be home in time for dinner."

"I will be, Kagome-sama." He walked in the direction she came from as she entered the compound with the two. She showed them to two rooms and they dropped down their backpack. She led them out to the training grounds where she found the twins and Souta training with Kagura.

"Kagome-sama!" The twins hugged her.

"Oneesama!" Souta hugged her. "You are back."

"I am." She patted his head.

Hanamei looked to the boy and blushed. He had brown hair and freckles. His eyes were a light brown, much like the older woman, only the woman didn't have freckles. He seemed a little unsure but kind so she walked up to him. He was a little taller than her. She became nervous and Kagome noticed her. She seemed to smirk.

"Hanamei, this is Kohaku. Kohaku, this is Hanamei." He bowed slightly, but he was still sad. "Do not look so sad, Kohaku. You will enjoy your time here."

"Hai, Kagome-san." He looked away.

"Hanamei, how would you like to take Sango and Kohaku to get some clothes?"

"I would like to very much, Kagome-sama."

"Very well." She handed Hanamei the money and Hanamei left with the two.

Author's corner:

So Sango and Kohaku have entered the picture and it seems little Hanamei has a crush.

I had gotten several asking if the last memory corner was about the twins. It was in fact the twins. It was the story of their parents death and if you remember the blue pinwheel is the clan symbol of the Hisawa.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More pairings are to come.

Memory Corner:

She sat nursing a wound that her uncle had inflicted on her person. There was a gash across her cheek she was cleaning out. She would go to Yamanaka clan to get it healed. She was on good terms with the elder. She often healed her wounds, though the girls her age of the family seemed to hate her. She sighed and left the Hisawa compound. She came to the Yamanaka elder's door and knocked. The elder Yamanaka ushered her in and sat her down before looking at the slash on her cheek.

"Again, Kagome-chan." She sighed. She was tired of the abuse on Kagome's person. She just did a few hand signs and soon her hand gave a green light and the slash healed.

"I'm not fond of the treatment either." She looked at her flawless cheek. "I wish I did not have to come to you all the time."

"I'll teach you to heal later. It will be useful to you."

"Arigato, Yamanaka-san. I should get back to training." She bowed and ran off.


	16. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

Kagome approached the Hokage's office. She had a mission today, from what the Hokage had said when she returned with Sango and Kohaku. She was dressed in her ANBU gear, dog mask over her face. She didn't want Sasuke to follow her and stare at her so her uniform helped her out. It kept eyes from looking at her. She knew they did not stare at the ANBU. She was glad for that.

She entered the Hokage's office after he told her to. He looked to her and held forward a scroll. She approached and picked it up. She bowed. "What do you wish for me to do with this scroll, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to deliver that scroll to Itachi." He looked thoughtful.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She stood and tucked the scroll in her clothes when she came across the scroll Itachi handed her. She pulled it out before looking at the scroll. "Itachi has asked me to give you this scroll." She placed it on his desk. "I should get going now." He nodded. She vanished as he opened the scroll.

He looked at the scroll before actually opening it. There in front of him was an agreement, but not just any agreement. There in black and white and signed in blood was a marriage agreement. It stated that Itachi and Kagome were to marry when Kagome was eighteen, in six years. He nodded. He would go talk with Hitoki.

Kagome was going to take her time with this. She wanted to see Itachi and spend as much time with him as possible before returning to the village. She did not remove her mask as she traveled through the forest. She did not stop and she was alert. There was no one else around and the forest had gone quiet. She paid it no mind as she traveled on. She knew the chuunin exams were soon. She would not be there for that. She knew something was going to go wrong during the chuunin exams, but she could not stop it. There was many things going on.

She looked around and hopped into a tree and sat on a branch, her back to the bark and a leg dangling. She closed her eyes as the crickets started to chirp. It was night now. She would need to rest but she knew Itachi was close. He was getting closer. She would wait. She knew he could sense her, as she could sense him. She jumped down and waited. She knew he would be here within a few moments. She was disappointed when he appeared.

"Another mission?"

"Yes." She looked him in the eye.

"What is it this time?" He noticed the dog mask. It was almost similar to his own. Only the top ever got the inu mask.

"The Hokage wanted me to deliver this scroll to you." She held it forward.

"I see." He took the scroll from her and opened it. There in the scroll were a few words. It said for him to tell her the truth. He closed the scroll. "Kagome, the second truth to the Uchiha massacre is only known to me and the Hokage." He looked her in the eye. "My father had planned to kill off the Higurashi clan after you had my child. He was going to take over the village. He wanted the Higurashi power within the bloodline. But he saw the Higurashi clan as being able to stop them. He was going to wait to kill off your clan.

"I did not approve of his plan and had tried to talk him out of it but he would not listen to me. I was playing double agent at the time. The Hokage had given me the order to kill the clan. Most of the Uchiha clan was in agreement with him. The others did not know but had tried to stop me so I had to kill them as well. I was then ordered to leave the village." He looked at her.

"You killed your clan to save my clan." He nodded. "But I guess you had to flee to maintain the order of the village. It will all come out soon and then you will be able to return to Konoha."

"There is something I must do in order to be released from my current situation so that I will be able to return to Konoha without any worries."

"I understand." She nodded. "I hope you finish what it is you need to do."

"It shouldn't take much longer." He looked to her. "When do you need to be back in Konoha?"

"Hokage-sama never told me a deadline," she said as she looked up at him. He nodded and she walked up to him. "When must you return to wherever you need to be?"

"I do not have to be back for a while." She nodded before pulling up her ANBU mask. She smiled at him before hugging him.

"I have missed you, Itachi."

"I missed you too," he said as he placed a hand on her head. His other arm was around her waist. "But soon I will be back with you. Wait a bit longer."

"I will," she said as she looked up at him. Her sapphire eyes glistened with happiness. "Will you visit me again in Konoha?"

"I will." He looked up to see the sky glistening with stars. The sky at this moment reminded him of Kagome's eyes when she was happy. He smiled softly and his eyes softened when she yawned. "Sleep now Kagome." She nodded and she sat against the tree. Itachi sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, his cloak wrapping around their forms. His arms held her to his chest. She fell asleep and he looked down at her peaceful face before finding sleep himself.

Hitoki and the Hokage stood in the Hokage's office. The Hokage held forward the scroll. Hitoki read it and nodded before tucking it away in the folds of his clothes. He approved of the young man for his clan head. She was responsible and took care of the clan. She deserved someone strong to take care of her. She took care of everyone else as well. She was still young, but at eighteen she would be married to Uchiha Itachi.

"There is one more thing you should know," the Hokage said. "I plan to have them make Kagome Hokage should something happen to me. She won't take it until she is at least eighteen."

"I understand. She is stronger than most in our village."

"She surpasses me in strength and technique." The Hokage seemed to think. "She would make a good leader for our village."

"She would, Hokage-sama," Hitoki agreed before nodding his head. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"No. You can go now. I have a few preparations to do for the chuunin exams." Hitoki nodded and walked out.

Hitoki walked into the compound to see a sad Kohaku and the woman Sango. It seemed she was trying to cheer him up. It seemed the young boy didn't understand why his father had him leave. Sango seemed to try to tell him that their father sent them away for their own protection. He seemed to doubt this.

"Kohaku," Hitoki called. The boy turned to him. "Come with me." He nodded and followed after him. They went out to a garden to see the twins taking a break from training. "You are sad that your father sent you with Kagome-sama." The boy nodded. "Your father loves you, Kohaku. He sent you here because he has a feeling something bad will happen to your village. Leaders know these things. Leaders have to be able to sense such things so he sent you and your sister here to save the both of you as well as be able to have your bloodline continue." He sat on a bench. "Kagome-sama has a knack for knowing what will happen. She wishes to rebuild the Higurashi clan back to it's former glory.

"She has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders. You will know in time as well. You are his heir, I am sure. There will be a time when you will have to protect those dear to you. Kagome does that everyday." He looked around him to see Hanamei staring at Kohaku. He could tell the little girl liked Kohaku. "But there will always be someone there for you. Kagome-sama had agreed for a reason. She believes you have something that others do not. She has not been wrong yet."

"So Kagome-san brought me here because father asked her to? He had me leave because he wants me to be safe?" Hitoki nodded. "But who will be there for me?"

"Your sister, Kagome-sama, Hanamei-chan, me." He smiled. "Kagome has faith in you. She had never had anyone to support her so she knows how it feels. This is her family. She will always be there for her family. She had taken in the twins and anyone else needing it. You will come to realize in due time that you should not be sad here. You should enjoy what you can while you can."

"Hai." He nodded. Perhaps being here wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Author's note:

Yeah, I had gotten a complaint and someone saying they hate me because I did not make this a Sasuke and Kagome pairing. Boo hoo. I don't care so much.

Anyways, here is the chapter. It was kind of hard trying to find a way to write this, but as you can see it has been written and there was some Itachi Kagome action as well as the truth coming up. We also had the Hokage talking to Hitoki and Hitoki trying to cheer up Kohaku, which seemed to work.

Next chapter Kagome will be back in Konoha. Hopefully Kohaku will warm up to Hanamei as well. Sesshomaru and Rin will come in when Kagome is a bit older and Miroku will come wandering through. I have no plans for Inuyasha yet.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also congratulations to Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami for being the 200th reviewer for this fiction. Thanks Natsumi.

Memory Corner:

He sat staring out at all the other children and watched as they ran around and laughed. He sighed as he picked up his chain scythe. He didn't want this. He didn't like fighting but he had to as the village leader's son and heir. He was required to do this. He had no choice in the matter.

"Kohaku, back to training," his father called.

"Hai, father." He walked back to the training grounds. He would train and fight, even if he hated violence.


	17. The Cursed Mark

Chapter 17: The Cursed Mark

Kagome stood from Itachi's lap. She stretched and looked to him. He was awake but he seemed to just sit there. She straightened out her clothes before smiling at him. She knew she had to get back to Konoha. She had traveled two weeks out and it would take her just as long to get back. She had no desire to see the chuunin exams. Why watch something that was all about a rivalry and a display of power? It showed your enemies your jutsu so that they knew what the village held. She would never do such a test. She would rather do missions in which the enemy never saw her face and never knew what village she belonged to. It made it harder for the enemy to know what to expect.

Itachi stood and looked at her. She still had not replaced her ANBU mask. He just gazed at her face a while longer before approaching. He pulled her mask into place for her before kissing the forehead of the mask.

"I will travel back with you to make sure nothing happens." She nodded and they headed back in the direction she had come from. There pace was not fast, nor was it slow. They wanted to enjoy this time together for a while longer because they did not know when next they would see each other. Both knew this. They had been friends long ago, when he was still in the academy and when she was young. Her father was gone often so he was there for her, until he started to get missions. She would always seem so sad about him going. He didn't want that to happen anymore.

"Kagome, there is one thing I need you to attempt when you get back to Konoha. There is a woman named Anko with a cursed seal. I want you to try to erase that mark from her."

"Alright." She nodded. "I will do this for you, but I wish to know who gave her the seal."

"A man named Orochimaru." He looked about ready to kill.

"I know that name. Hokage-sama had me track down one of his bases and retrieve a scroll before he was able to decipher what it said. That was my first mission as an ANBU." She remembered the mission. She had finished it without a single scratch on her. They had even set up an ambush but it had failed.

"Kagome, if you ever encounter him, please be careful," Itachi said. "I do not doubt your strength but he is a snake in the grass."

"I know Itachi. Hokage-sama has avoided giving me missions that have to deal with Orochimaru. He has only been giving me stealth missions." Itachi nodded.

Hitoki stood when Kagome entered the compound. He smiled and approached her. "Welcome back, Kagome-sama," he greeted.

"Hello, Hitoki-san." She dropped off her bag. "I need to make my report to the Hokage." He nodded and watched her leave.

She came to the Hokage's office and entered when he told her to. She bowed and told him she had delivered the scroll to Itachi, who in turn told her the truth to the Uchiha massacre. He nodded and told her to stand.

"Kagome, my time as Hokage will end soon. I want you to be Hokage when you turn eighteen," he said seriously.

"I cannot take such a title as Hokage," she said. "I have my clan to look out for and lead. I appreciate that you thought I would be a good Hokage, but someone older and wiser should take the title of Hokage."

"Kagome, there is no other as wise as you seem to give off."

"There are plenty that are wiser than I am," she stated. "But there is no other meant to lead my clan. There is no other that can take care of my clan. The Higurashi clan is my responsibility now, and it will continue to be my responsibility. I am sorry but I must decline the position of Hokage." She bowed again. "There must be someone else that can become Hokage."

"I understand that you need to take care of the clan, but…"

"If I become Hokage there would be no doubt in my mind that the Hisawa clan will cause an uproar. There is no doubt in my mind that they would try to kill me and then my clan. I am trying to save Konoha the trouble of such an event, as Itachi saved the village an uproar from the Uchiha clan and the complete death of my clan. It would be irresponsible to put this village in danger over who would become Hokage. Pick someone else. I am not willing to risk countless lives."

He sighed. "Very well. You may go now." Kagome nodded and was gone moments later. "The search continues."

Kagome made it to the elder Yamanaka's grave. She bowed and paid her respects before causing vines to crawl up the grave, but avoiding the name there. Sky blue flowers sprouted from the vines. She turned to see Ino behind her.

"Ino," she said from behind her mask.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was paying my respects to elder Yamanaka," she stated and lifted her mask.

"Kagome-san." Her eyes widened.

"Elder Yamanaka died on this day several years ago. She died by the Hisawa hand for aiding me." She looked Ino in the eye. "She taught me some medic jutsu. She had healed me many times after being struck by a member of the Hisawa clan. She had worried about me. She was like a grandmother to me."

"Kagome-san." Ino looked close to crying.

"Become a medic nin like she was," Kagome requested. "She was a kind woman and there needs to be someone as kind and helpful as her in this time of need."

"I will, Kagome-san." Her tears fell.

"Arigato. I must return to my compound now." She vanished in a flurry of flower petals.

Ino looked at the flower petals. Usually Konoha nin vanished in leaves, not flower petals. But they were beautiful and reminded her of the sakura in the beginning of April. But what surprised her the most was that Higurashi Kagome was an ANBU at the age of twelve.

Kagome came into the compound and changed her clothes before heading to the study. She had some research to do if she was to attempt what Itachi asked of her. She would attempt to remove the curse mark from Anko.

She sighed and stood before heading to the Hokage's office. She had entered and he looked at her strangely.

"I need to see Anko. Itachi had a request for me to do." She looked serious but tired.

"I see." He summoned Anko. She looked a bit disgruntled.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Kagome wished to see you," he stated.

Anko turned and looked at the other occupant to see Kagome. "I didn't see you at the chuunin exams."

"I just returned from a mission," Kagome stated. "Besides, I am not a genin." She looked to where the mark is. "I came to see if I could remove that curse mark Orochimaru placed on you." Anko tensed at the name. There was now another with the same mark. "I have researched removing such marks in the Higurashi library. There is extensive knowledge. I should be successful in removing it, though it might hurt."

"I don't even know who you are," Anko reasoned.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, head of the Higurashi clan and ANBU. I am highly skilled." She approached Anko. "There are many factors to this. If I do not use enough chakra you can die, too much you will be wounded, but live, the right amount and you should only be in pain for a few hours after it has been removed. There is a way to guarantee the first doesn't happen. The mark feeds off of your chakra. I will need to block all chakra from going to the mark. It will be easy enough to do." She had Anko sit in a chair and soon she did quick hand signs before striking several points quickly.

"The chakra has been blocked to the mark." She quickly did more hand signs before biting into Anko's shoulder where the mark was. Anko screamed out in pain and several came running into the room to attack Kagome but the Hokage told them to stay back. Amongst the crowd was team seven and Kakashi as well as Ino. She continued to do hand signs and have a steady flow of chakra flowing into the mark to diminish and destroy the binding there. Anko gave another pained cry before passing out. Kagome drew back and wiped the blood from her mouth as the mark on Anko faded away. Kagome stumbled back before collapsing to the floor panting. She had beat the mark.

"Kagome-sama," Kakashi said as he approached. "Perhaps I should take you home for some rest."

"Yes, someone should also take Anko home to get some rest," she said with a yawn. "Come on, Kakashi, go home." She fell asleep.

"Alright, Kagome-sama," he murmured with a chuckle as she snuggled closer. She was truly cute.

Author's corner:

There you have it, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. It wasn't nearly as hard to write as the last chapter, for that I was glad. The next chapter I will have to think about, but more answers are to come.

Thank you all for reading.

Memory Corner:

She sat with her feet in the lake from the dock. The fish swam around her feet, taking playful nips at her toes. She did not laugh but sighed deeply. She had been thinking lately of running away from the Hisawa clan and she was so close to, she just needed somewhere to stay.

She stood and pulled on her sandals before leaving the dock for a walk in the forest. It was then that something whispered to her. She did as the whispers said and soon found a doorway before her. She entered as more whispers went through her head. She did as they said and a blue flame leapt in the middle of the room as fires jumped up on torches around the room. She looked around to see who lived here only to see pictures and paintings of people with the same hair and eye color as her. She looked for a name and it said Higurashi. Her father's last name Higurashi, so this was where the clan had lived.

She smiled and ran out. It was getting late. She would return again later.


	18. Expansion

Chapter 18: Expansion

Sasuke was surprised to see Kagome's mouth locked over Anko's shoulder. She seemed focused on doing something but he was unsure of what until Kurenai approached and unconscious Anko. She seemed to look for something until she said something.

"Anko's cursed mark is gone." She looked shocked before turning to the Hokage. "That girl did it, didn't she?"

"Yes. Kagome said it was requested of her to attempt such a thing, and I guess the Higurashi library had helped her research what she needed to know before attempting to remove the cursed mark Orochimaru placed on her. Who requested her to do so I cannot reveal."

"Kagome-san?" Ino asked. "She must really be skilled then, especially if she is an ANBU."

Sasuke seemed shocked by this. He didn't know Kagome was an ANBU. No wonder he never saw her around. She was always in uniform, but what kind of mask did she wear?

"Yes. Kagome is far more skilled then most would know." He looked to Sasuke. "Kakashi has told me that you have a cursed mark as well. I will see if she will remove it from you when she recovers. For now I want all of you out of my office." They murmured and left but Ino stood in her place. "Yes, Ino?"

"Kagome told me that it was someone in the Hisawa clan that killed my grandmother a couple of years ago." She looked sad. "She said that grandmother taught her some medical jutsu as well as healed her after being struck by one within the Hisawa clan. She asked me to become a medic nin and I want to become a medic nin."

"It will take a lot of training, Ino, but you should be able to become a medic nin. It may take a couple years of practice and school but you should be able to do it without a problem."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." She bowed and she was gone.

Itachi entered Kagome's room to see her asleep. He approached and sat on the edge of her bed, causing it to shift slightly. She shifted, her arms coming around him. He caressed her cheek and she sighed. She snuggled closer before opening her tired eyes. She smiled and he couldn't help but let his eyes soften.

"Itachi, I did it. Anko doesn't have the cursed mark anymore."

"That's good." He looked into her sleepy sapphire eyes. She was cute, he knew and he knew his brother had become obsessed with her, but Kagome was engaged to him. She was going to be his. "I have to track down Orochimaru."

"I know a way to make it easier for you." She did quick hand signs before placing two fingers on his forehead. "It should be easier to find him now."

"Thank you, Kagome." He stood and kissed her forehead before he was gone.

She curled up and fell back asleep with a sweet smile on her face.

Kagome was on his mind. It seemed she was capable of a lot more than what was displayed in their academy days. He wasn't even sure where to find her or when she had missions. He guessed he was always busy with training or some kind of mission. He sighed he had to go to training with Kakashi tomorrow morning so needed some sleep. He would ponder her more later.

Kakashi looked at Kanna. She was asleep curled up around him. His mask was on the bed side table with his forehead protector. As far as one could see he was naked with Kanna, but she was asleep and he was awake. He had gotten some news from her earlier and he was happy. He smiled down at her before he turned off the bed side lamp. He kissed her forehead one last time before he went to sleep.

Kagome woke up early, still a little drained but fine. She was hungry though. She walked out of her room, still in her night clothes of a pair of silk pants and a tank top with the red crescent moon on the back. She yawned as she took her seat with the others. She ate quietly before standing. "I'm going back to bed." She went back to her room where she curled back up on her bed and slept.

Kakashi chuckled. He knew Kagome used up a lot of chakra removing the seal but she was adorable when she was like this. She was unaware of how she was acting in her sleep induced daze, but he agreed, she needed more rest to recover fully. He stood and kissed Kanna chastely before pulling on his half mask and forehead protector. He had to go train with Sasuke today. He was going to teach Sasuke chidori and then hopefully Sasuke would stand a chance against Gaara of the desert.

"You're actually on time today," Sasuke was surprised.

"Yes, well the sooner your training for today is done the sooner I get to get back to my wife." He smiled and Sasuke could only grumble. "Let's go."

Souta wanted to take a nap so walked around the compound until he came to Kagome's room. He opened the door to see Kagome asleep and entered before closing the door and running to her bed. He crawled on it and soon crawled under the blankets and into her arms.

"Kagome-Oneesama," he murmured and fell asleep.

Hiro and Kagura stumbled into the Higurashi compound after they reported their mission to the Hokage. They were tired and the compound was quiet so they stumbled to their room and quickly undressed before climbing into bed, where they fell asleep in each others arms.

Hitoki knew the twins were in class and Kagome was asleep. Likely Souta was trying to find something to do since he wouldn't be in the academy for a few more years. Hiro and Kagura were bound to be back from their mission soon and Kanna was in the hospital getting checked out. Katsuragi often vanished for a few hours a day if he didn't have a mission, which he was currently on. He chuckled as he thought of the Kagome had been acting lately. It was obvious to him that she had her fair share of encounters with Itachi. He approved of the young man, but not his brother.

He went to check on Kagome only for Souta to be in her room asleep in her bed. He could understand his attachment to his sister, seeing as she took care of him, not to mention he went a long time without his sister. He chuckled at the cute sight and closed the door. The two needed to bond as well.

He went to the training fields to see Sango and Kohaku training. He knew the boy didn't enjoy fighting but it was trained into him. He knew Kohaku tried his best to never have to fight but sometimes it was inevitable. Kohaku would learn in time that sometimes you had to fight to protect the ones you love.

Kagome woke up in time for lunch to see Souta curled up to her. She knew he had missed her and would not get upset at him. She woke him gently and told him it was time to eat lunch with Hitoki, Sango, Kakashi, Kanna, and Kohaku. He only yawned and stood from the bed before following her to the dining table and taking his usual seat. Kanna was blushing. She questioned this and Kanna only blushed more.

"Ano, Kagome-sama, I'm pregnant," she whispered as a red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Congratulations," she said as she smiled at Kanna. Hitoki chuckled as Kakashi blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I knew you had it in you, Kakashi." She chuckled when he blushed more. "You'll be a father before you know it, and he'll be a pervert like you and Kanna," she stated and both sputtered. "I know what the two of you read before you two got married. I am not stupid."

"Kagome-sama," Kakashi said.

"Don't try to deny it, Kakashi." She started to eat so the others followed.

The twins ran home after class, both laughing. They were so happy. They cam to the compound and found Kagome quickly.

"Kagome-sama, they said we could watch the last part of the chuunin exams," the twins said excited.

"I am sorry but the two of you will have to stay here. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I don't want you two or Souta hurt. You two can stay here and train with Souta and Kohaku."

"Oh." Their heads became downcast but they understood her worry. "We will listen to you Kagome-sama." She nodded.

"I will be there to protect the Hokage. If I wasn't then it wouldn't be a problem for you two to go, but there won't be anyone there to protect you two. The next time you two can watch."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." They turned and ran to the training grounds with Souta.

Author's Corner:

Here is another chapter for you. It took a little while to come up with what was going to happen, but it has happened.

Kanna is expecting and the chuunin exams are going to be concluded soon. Next chapter there will be some action and maybe Sasuke's mark will be removed. Don't plan for Genji to live for much longer and the elder Yamanaka's murderer will be brought to light.

Enjoy!

Memory Corner:

She sat alone at lunch as the others played and chatted happily. She was truly alone. She sighed and stood after finishing her lunch and left to a place she could not be seen. She practiced and practiced and practiced until lunch was over. She came to the class to see her bag demolished and her papers burned. She wanted to cry but didn't She merely pushed it into the trash can. She sat and glared at the front board and decided to do nothing about it. She wasn't immature like they were.

"Kagome," Iruka said.

"I know." This was the third time this week alone and she was tired of having to make up all the work they decided to destroy. She had devised a plan and would hope that it worked. She would no longer need to make up all this work when she was done.


	19. Sasuke's Curse Mark

Chapter 19: Sasuke's Curse Mark

Kagome was summoned to the Hokage's office again. She entered to see Sasuke to the side and the Hokage behind his desk. She bowed and greeted him. The Hokage looked to her and told her to rise.

"You asked for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. I want you to remove the curse mark from Sasuke."

"Very well." She placed the chair in the middle of the floor. Sasuke sat in it and she quickly did hand signs, blocking the chakra flow with a few well placed hits. She continued with the hand signs and soon she bit down on his neck hard. He cried out in pain and tried to pull away but he was unable to. She continued to do hand signs as he struggled. Anko didn't put up such a fight so it was easy enough to remove.

"Sasuke, stop struggling," the Hokage ordered but he continued to fight, causing Kagome to use too much chakra. He gave one last cry of pain before passing out. He was bleeding from the bite mark, unlike Anko. Kagome had pulled back and there was blood on her face, more so than should have been.

"He is injured. You should get him some medic aid." She wiped the blood off on her long sleeve. "He shouldn't have struggled so much. It would have been done sooner with no injury to him." She started to get dizzy. "I wouldn't have used as much chakra as well. He will be unable to use chakra for a week as well." She panted and soon collapsed to her knees.

He summoned Kakashi, who entered to see Sasuke unconscious and bleeding and Kagome on her knees. He nodded to the Hokage and picked Kagome up. He vanished with Kagome as a few medic nin rushed in to Sasuke's body.

"He fought the removal of the cursed mark. He will be in your care for a week."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They lifted Sasuke and vanished with him.

--

Sakura and Naruto heard Sasuke was in the hospital so they went there quickly. They entered his room to see bandages wrapped around his neck, blood staining most of it. Sakura looked worried and approached the bed. She had tears in her eyes and didn't know why he was like this.

"He is fine," a nurse said as she entered. She looked at the clipboard and placed it back down. "He struggled while the curse mark was being removed, causing Kagome to use too much chakra. He was injured because of that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was out cold for a week."

"His curse mark was removed?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, just about an hour ago." She left the room.

"Kagome saved him," Naruto said. "She doesn't like him and she saved him from being manipulated by Orochimaru."

"She doesn't like Sasuke?"

"Of course not. He annoys her, from what she has told me the few times I talked to her." He nodded his head. "She's never liked him, so I don't know why you and every other female picked on her." He shrugged and turned to leave. "I have to get back to training." He was gone.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke before leaving the room. She knew that Sasuke was possibly obsessed with Kagome, but now she knew Kagome wanted nothing to do with Uchiha Sasuke. She sighed sadly. She knew she would never gain his attention now. She minus well just give up on him now.

--

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see Souta sleeping in her arms. She sighed and looked to the closed window. She was unaware of what time it was. She wasn't even sure how long she was out for. She just sighed and continued to look at the ceiling. Her chakra was still a bit low, but it would return to her in a few days at most. She sighed again before stroking Souta's head. He stirred and looked at her.

"You should go sleep in your room, Souta," she whispered to him.

"Okay, Kagome-Oneesama." He stood sleepily and left her room.

She turned onto her side and looked towards her window. It slid open and the curtains were pushed aside to show the night sky. She looked at the figure to see Itachi. She smiled tiredly at him.

"You are never this tired," he stated. He knew it was still early.

"Sasuke had the curse mark. Hokage-sama wanted me to remove it from him. I used too much because he was struggling." She sat up slowly. "Why are you here?"

"Orochimaru will likely be here during the remainder of the chuunin exams. I am staying close, as is a few of the Akatsuki. They do not know I am here." She nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. "He will be likely to attack."

"I figured as much. I told the twins they could not attend the chuunin exams and that they are to stay here. They have agreed but I would feel better if I knew there was someone making sure nothing happened to them and Souta." She yawned again.

"I will have one of the two stay close to the compound, if you will allow that. I will keep watch over you and the Hokage, but I will have to stay out of sight." She nodded her understanding and laid back down. "They are scouting the village now. They won't be done till morning."

"Will you stay tonight then?" He nodded and she scooted over to allow him to lay down on the bed with her. He got comfortable and she curled up at his side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she drifted off to sleep. He looked down at her sleeping face and sighed before he too fell asleep, having a peaceful sleep for the first time in years.

--

The two of them looked around the village for any sound nin. Currently there wasn't any visible. They figured the sound were laying low until the attack was to go down. They couldn't risk being seen right now so stuck to the shadows. No one would recognize them anyways. That was a good thing.

"Why isn't Itachi looking?" The other asked.

"You heard him. He was checking in on Hiro and Kagura since they live in this village now," the other answered. "But if you ask me, there is more to it, seeing as this is his old village. He might be looking up an old lover."

"I thought he was thirteen when he left here? That is much too young to have a lover at." The other nodded.

"A childhood sweet heart then."

"I doubt it." They continued to look around.

"Whatever, we should get some rest. The exams are soon." The other nodded and they left quickly.

--

Itachi awoke early, Kagome still asleep in his arms. He knew she was tired from the chakra use, but he had to return to the other two. He slipped out carefully before leaving a kiss on her brow and slipping out the window again. He left into the forest and found his companions asleep in a small clearing. He dropped down and startled both of them.

"Did the both of you have a nice sleep?" He asked coldly.

"I could ask you that," the blue skinned one asked.

"Hn." He looked to them both before questioning them. "What did you find?"

"The sound nin weren't there. They might be hiding or somewhere in the forest. We are unsure but we will be keeping a look out for anything suspicious." Itachi nodded. "Now where were you at?"

"Visiting Hiro and Kagura," he stated simply. "They live with the reforming clan in this village. His cousins need a bit of protection when the attack goes down. I wanted you to stay close to the compound, Kisame."

"There must be more to it," he stated simply.

"Hn." He turned away. "I need to pay my brother a visit as well." He vanished.

Itachi made it to Sasuke's room to see him still unconscious. He approached and leaned down to his ear. "Kagome is mine. You will never have her. You minus well stop trying. It has been said so since we were just children." He smirked. "She doesn't want anything to do with you so leave her alone." When Sasuke was to stir he vanished.

--

Sasuke heard his brother's cold voice speaking to him. He thought it was a dream but he could have sworn the voice was right by his ear so started to wake only to see he was in a hospital room. His neck was sore and he was feeling weak. He remembered how Kagome had bit into his neck and how much pain he was in. He had wanted the pain to end so he tried to get away, only to find he couldn't he passed out and now he was here.

He looked around but found nothing. He was alone.

Author's Note:

There you have it. Sasuke's mark has been removed and Itachi made another appearance. Next chapter will have the last part of the chuunin exam. Be ready for that.

A few more Akatsuki members have enter the picture as well. How will everything play out now that they have arrived?

Memory corner:

Naruto sat in a ramen stand by himself when Kagome walked in. She looked tired and hungry as she took the seat next to him. She sighed and ordered quickly. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her food came and she ate it quietly.

"Kagome-chan, Sasuke-teme always stares at you."

"I know. He annoys me. He always stares and I know he wishes that I would like him, but I never will." She sighed and continued to eat.

"Is that why all the girls pick on you?"


	20. Preparations

Chapter 20: Preparations

Kagome awoke alone but knew Itachi had to see to his companions. She did not question this, instead getting out of bed and dressing, feeling much better than she did the night before. She came out and her stomach growled. She could understand, seeing as she hadn't eaten in a while. She entered the dining hall and took her usual seat. The others looked tired, but not nearly as much as she had been yesterday.

She sat and ate before standing. She had to talk to the Hokage now. He needed to know of what was going to happen within Konoha come the last part of the chuunin exams. She had found out last night and would warn him so the others could be made aware. She did not stop as the twins called out to her. This was much too important right now.

She entered the office to see all of the jounin teachers present. She looked to the Hokage, who had turned to her. He could tell something was bothering her, but she would not speak without being told to. All the jounin looked to her as if she had interrupted something, but Kakashi looked to her shocked.

"Kagome-sama?" Kakashi asked. She only looked to him briefly.

"Yes, Kagome? What is it?" The Hokage asked.

"Orochimaru plans to attack with the sound nin during the chuunin exams," she stated.

"Where did you get this information?" One demanded.

"Uchiha Itachi," she stated simply and there was an uproar amongst them.

"That traitor cannot be trusted," one shouted.

"He turned his back on the village," another reasoned.

"You would not understand," she stated simply as she looked to the Hokage. He nodded.

"I will have extra ANBU stationed around the village as a precaution."

"He will be here to attack you, Hokage-sama," she said. "He plans to put the village into chaos with your death. I will be there by your side. Itachi has said he will be in the shadows watching and one of his comrades will watch the Higurashi compound. Something leads me to believe that someone will try to attack the twins and Souta in my absence."

"What makes you believe we can trust Itachi?" One asked.

"You do not know the whole story to the Uchiha massacre. Few know the truth to the massacre," Kagome stated. "The Hokage knows the truth and so do I." She looked to the one that asked. It was a Hisawa and he was sending her a hateful glare. "And I know the truth to the decline in the Higurashi bloodline. I highly doubt you or anyone in the Hisawa clan wants that let out." He held his tongue.

"I see," the Hokage said before nodding. "I doubt you are wrong about this as well." He summoned the ANBU and they bowed, as did Kagome. It was not a well known fact that she was an ANBU and they did not know what kind of mask she wore. "Security around the village is to be increased. All ANBU are to be alert from now until after sound has left. The villagers are to remain in the homes throughout the chuunin exams."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they replied in unison.

"Kagome, rise." She did so and pulled on her inu mask. The others tensed at this. The inu mask represented the highest rank of ANBU in the village, only two others in the ANBU currently also held such a mask, only hers was different, especially now, since the Hokage was replacing it with a black inu mask. She was the elite in the village among the village.

"You will report to Kagome any findings and obey her orders."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they said again.

"Dismissed." The ANBU left in a poof of leaves, but Kagome remained.

"Itachi will be returning to the village when Orochimaru has been killed and the Akatsuki will disband after that. The truth to the massacre will be announced then." The Hokage nodded.

"You can go now, Kagome." She nodded and vanished in a flurry of flower petals.

--

The Hokage sighed. The chuunin exams would be different this time around. Security would be increased and hopefully he made it through this alive. Hopefully Kagome was strong enough to stop and drive back Orochimaru. He did not doubt her strength, but Orochimaru played dirty.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi asked. He had a request to make.

"Yes, Kakashi?" He looked to the silver-haired ex-ANBU.

"I wish to be an ANBU again. Kagome-sama could use the extra help."

"I will allow it, but team seven is still under your responsibility."

"I understand, Hokage-sama." He bowed. Only Sasuke and Naruto remained in the chuunin exams for his team. Sakura wasn't strong enough to make it this far.

--

Sasuke tried to leave the hospital but they were not allowing him to. He had to continue training, but they refused to let him leave.

"The Hokage said you were to stay here for a week. You can't even use your chakra right now from struggling when Kagome was removing the curse mark. Maybe if you didn't struggle you would have been able to but you can't. You wasted your chakra and you are still hurt."

He scoffed and sat in bed. He had to obey the Hokage's orders and remain here. He hated this. Naruto was getting more training done and had probably already surpassed him, which did not benefit him. He wanted Kagome and the only way he was going to get her was by getting stronger. But he remembered hearing his brother's voice saying Kagome would never be his, that Kagome was Itachi's and has always been Itachi's since they were younger.

He grew angry and slammed his fist against the bed side table, knocking over the flowers Sakura had brought him. He didn't much care for them. He didn't much care for Sakura. She was an annoying fan girl and Naruto was his rival and friend. Kagome would have meant the most to him. He was obsessed with her, but she never came near him if she didn't have to. He would make her see that she belonged to him.

--

Kagome sighed as she came home. She was going to train now. She needed to. She was stressed and needed to get her chakra balanced again. She also wanted to see the progress of the twins. Hopefully they were doing fine and had some advanced techniques that the others their age didn't know. She would help them train as well. She wanted the twins to be strong as well.

She came out to the training grounds to see the twins, Kagura, Souta, Kohaku, and Sango training. She saw Toji and Kagura sparring with wind attacks. Kagura was being careful not to hurt Toji. Hanamei was teaching Souta how to throw shuurican. He wasn't having any trouble hitting the target. She chuckled slightly at Souta's victory dance. They turned and looked at her and Souta ran up to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Kagome-Oneesama."

"Souta-kun." She looked down at him. She rubbed his head affectionately. "Get back to training." He nodded and ran back to Hanamei. Kagome just pulled out her swords and started to practice in a graceful dance with each slash. She moved quickly and kept slashing. She would continue doing this and she would only get better.

--

Itachi watched her from the trees as she trained. He had to admit that her movements were graceful as well as powerful. Each stroke had a purpose and every turn was apart of this graceful dance he found himself watching. He smirked and wanted to spar with him but didn't move forward. He knew Kagome was aware of his presence. He could always feel her presence and he had no doubt that she could feel his presence. She just continued to train.

He turned away and headed back into the forest. He would survey the area and then check in on Hiro and Kagura before spending time with Kagome. He wished to spend as much time with her before he had to return to the base with the two that were currently with him. They knew nothing about Kagome and he wished to keep it that way for as long as possible. Leader knew about her though. He had told him where he was going on several occasions. Leader had asked about her and he had told him about the twelve year old he was to marry in a few years time. He would be happy on that day.

Author's Note:

Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be the chuunin exams. We'll see how that plays out.

Enjoy!

Memory Corner:

She looked at him as he slept. He looked so beautiful and peaceful in the little moonlight that came in through the window. She caressed his cheeks with the tips of her fingers. She owed him her life and she would remain by his side for the rest of her life.

He stirred and pulled her into his arms and against his muscled chest. She sighed and nuzzled his chest before settling again. She smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was enough to lull her to sleep. But before she fell asleep she murmured softly to him.

"I will remain by your side forever." She settled and felt a gentle kiss placed to the top of her head before they fell into a deeper sleep.


	21. Chuunin Exams

Chapter 21: Chuunin Exams

Kagome stood in her ANBU costume, black inu mask over her face and her hair in high pony tail and braided. She had her swords strapped to her side. Kakashi was standing with the genin. Katsuragi was standing in the stands. He had Kanna stay at home because of the baby. He didn't want his cousin's child to get hurt. The twins were home as well with Souta and Kohaku. Sango was in the stands as well. There were ANBU in the stands as well as the jounin. The Hokage sat with the other Kages.

Kagome was suspicious of the figure standing with the unmoving Kazekage. Her eyes narrowed and she kept her guard up. She would not let anything past her watchful eye. She saw an unfamiliar face in the crowd and could feel Itachi's presence in the shadows behind her. She figured the unfamiliar male was part of the Akatsuki Itachi told her about. Hopefully he could help her village. She didn't want anything bad to happen to the village.

--

Many fights passed and she watched as Sasuke tried desperately to use his chakra against Gaara, but so far the most he got was enough speed to dodge at the last second. He could feel the weight of not having enough chakra flowing through him. The Hokage had told him before the match just to give up, but he wanted to impress Kagome, where ever she was, he wasn't completely sure.

--

He had come here in search of the girl Kagome, originally. She had been a true friend to him and seemed to understand him as well. But he was stuck fighting this weak genin. He was even unable to use chakra and there was a bandage around his neck that was stained with blood. He scoffed at this as felt her familiar power. He looked towards where it was briefly to find that it came from the masked figure standing beside the Hokage. He turned back to his fight and soon Hikaku was calling for blood; he couldn't resist it. At that moment the sound attacked. He broke through the arena, closely followed by Sasuke.

--

Kagome saw the attack coming for the Hokage so she drew her sword quickly and blocked the attack, a clang going through the arena. She looked to the one that made the attack to see the Kazekage's body slumped over dead, and the weird figure holding kunai. She noticed a barrier come up. It was obvious they didn't know of Itachi because he was in the barrier as well. She got serious and stood ready, her katana in one hand and her other hand ready to do hand seals.

"I see you have a protector today," He stated sadistically. His yellow eyes were glowing with his malicious intent. "He will not stop me."

"Who ever said I was a he?" Kagome asked. She tightened her grip on her katana and waited for him to attack first. She wanted to see how fast and powerful he was, as well as gauge what he could do.

"So it is a little girl protecting you." He gave a low chuckle before throwing kunai at her. She easily deflected them and away from her and the Hokage. "She maybe fast but she shall not beat me." He charged forward with an attack and she easily blocked with her katana as she started to do one handed hand signs. She swung down and the ground exploded causing rubble and dust to fly. Orochimaru had dodged at the last minute by jumping back. The dust cleared and the damage could be seen. The whole roof looked about ready to crumble given a wrong step.

"So you are strong as well." He chuckled and looked to her. Raven hair and from what he could see was sapphire eyes. "A Higurashi? I had thought the bloodline died out."

"Obviously not if I am standing here," she mocked as she stood straight. "You should not have come here to cause mischief. It will be stopped." She got in a different stance and waited for him to attack again. He had by sending his arms forward, both looking like snakes. She had cut the heads off and knocked them away at the same time. He hissed and pulled them back as they became regular hands.

"How dare you!" He growled and leapt forward. He was doing hand signs and snakes leapt up trying to catch her or kill the Hokage. She was skilled enough to dodge and cut down one that had gone to kill the Hokage. She was getting lucky right now, but suddenly one swerved away from the Hokage and wrapped around her. She couldn't move so Orochimaru approached. "Looks like I caught you." His eyes narrowed as he laughed. He came up behind her and bit down to give her a cursed mark but she smirked as she did one handed hand signs. He jumped back and tried to spit out the little blood he took in to see there was no mark upon her but blood came from the wound and dripped down and onto the snake that held her. It sizzled where the blood dripped, eating away at the snake's flesh.

She broke free and saw him trying to stop the acidic like blood from eating away at his mouth. He was spitting and sputtering but nothing helped. She took advantage of his distraction and did more hands signs before slitting her palm open and throwing the blood on his arms. He hissed out and tried to remove it but it burned and soon his arms were useless. His aid, Kabuto came and soon they vanished, the Hokage untouched by damage and most of sound fleeing. They saw how easily Orochimaru had been defeated, not to mention they were getting attacked by whirl winds and spikes of shadow and the chidori from Kakashi.

Kagome remembered about Gaara and looked to Itachi. "Protect him. I must go see to Gaara." She was gone the next moment and appeared near Gaara. His demon form turned towards her and growled at her. She removed her mask and looked to him. She would try to calm him down.

"Gaara, you need to calm down," she stated, seeing the injured state Sasuke was in. He should have just listened to the Hokage and forfeit while he had the chance. "I am not here to hurt you." She knew Sasuke was watching her and Gaara. He gave a growl at her. "Gaara, have I ever done anything to hurt?" He growled again so she did hand signs and sent her aura out. She was not trying to hurt him, but rather calm him down. He relaxed before turning back to normal as Naruto and the others came into the destroyed clearing. They could not see her face but they could see Gaara. He had a strange look in his eyes that they could not identify.

"Why did you not tell me you were an ANBU sent from Konoha?" He asked. He seemed hurt by this.

"I was undercover, Gaara. I couldn't reveal myself as such. It was how I knew that there would be an attack on Konoha." She looked him in the eye. "I did not ever lie to you. I had needed to get away from here for a while."

"I came here searching for you but when I came here last you were not here."

"I was on a mission finding the truth." She shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "Your Kazekage has been dead. I do not know for how long, but Orochimaru may have been the cause. He was using the Kazekage's body to control Suna. He did it to wipe out his old village." She looked him in the eye. "Konoha would be willing to become allies with Suna. Bonds like that are needed in this time." At this time Kankuro and Temari showed up. "Go now. I will inform the Hokage and perhaps I will go to Suna myself as the diplomat from Konoha."

He nodded and turned away. "Let's go, Kankuro, Temari." They walked away.

Kagome pulled on her mask before turning towards them. She walked back towards the arena, them following behind her. They were curious as to how she knew Gaara. There had been no killer intent in his eyes as he talked with her. They knew there was much that Konoha didn't know, that the Hokage made hidden and perhaps Kagome was the only other person that knew what was going on.

--

Itachi looked over the Hokage for any injuries as the ANBU surrounded them as if to arrest them. It was at this moment Kagome showed up. She gave them the order to stand down and Sasuke grew tense at his brother's appearance, as well as the man that was approaching now. He glared at his brother more when Kagome approached. He could see his brother's gaze soften on her as she looked over the Hokage. He had a minor cut on his arm that could be healed.

"Ino," she called and the blonde approached. "I want you to heal the Hokage."

"But I don't know any medical jutsu."

"It is simple enough." She looked Ino in the eye. "You do want to be a medic nin." Ino nodded. "Now concentrate and find a green chakra. That will be the chakra you would use to heal." Ino did so. "Now copy these hand signs." Ino did so and then placed her glowing green hands over the Hokage's wound to see the skin and muscle mend.

"I… did it." She looked shocked at her success.

"Good job." Kagome nodded and stood before helping the Hokage stand.

"You have saved my life as well as made it possible for this village to still stand. I am grateful for the missions you have done to prevent my death as well as the deaths of many. You would have made an excellent Hokage but I understand your concern. Perhaps in the future you will change your mind." He smiled and left.

Author's Corner:

I haven't decided on who to put with Sasuke yet. It is hard enough. Perhaps an O.C. will be needed. But next chapter the Hokage will discuss an alliance with Suna with Kagome and a few others. We will also get Sasuke's and the others' reaction to the fact that the Hokage wished to make Kagome the next Hokage.

Thanks to all my reviewers, they inspire me to keep writing this fic, even if it is a bit hard to write at times.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Memory Corner:

There was a cry from her mother's room. She knew something was going on. Her father was on a mission so it left her with her mother. Her mother was pregnant so could do nothing with her, but according to the clan medic nins, she was due today. She approached the room, her shoulder length raven hair bouncing with every step. Her sapphire eyes were curious so she approached the room and peered in to see her mother tired, but there was a blue bundle in her arms. She opened the door wider and stepped in, only for there to be a yell.

"Get that brat out of here!" One of the elders yelled and her Uncle Genji pushed her out of the door before locking it. She was not allowed in the room that held her new baby brother. She looked sad and turned around before rushing out of the compound. She was young but even she knew when she was not wanted. She cried and crashed into something before hitting the floor. She didn't bother to get up, instead staying there crying.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked. She looked up to see black hair and coal colored eyes. She knew he was a part of the Uchiha clan.

"They told me to get out before I could see my baby brother. I don't think they like me."

"It's alright." He helped her stand. He was older, yes, but he was not unkind to her. "They fear you for who your father is. It isn't your fault. People fear what they don't understand." She smiled brightly at him.

"I am Kagome. What is your name?"

"I am Itachi." From that day they had grown inseparable.


	22. Alliance With Suna

Chapter 22: Alliance With Suna

Naruto watched the Hokage before turning to look at Kagome. She had refused to become Hokage? But why should she do that? From what he saw she would be a good leader. He had wondered why Sasuke was glaring at the figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He didn't quite understand, but watched as his glare became more heated as he approached Kagome.

"Go survey the village for damage and any injured," she ordered and they left quickly. "I thank you, Itachi. You have helped to protect the village."

"Hn." He looked down at her and his eyes softened. "I have to go now. I will hopefully be back to stay soon." He kissed the forehead of her mask before he vanished with the guy.

Sasuke scoffed at this. He would kill Itachi and Kagome would become his. It was only a matter of time.

Sakura blushed at the affection he had shown. He was an attractive man but it was obvious he had something for the ANBU. She knew it was a girl and Ino knew who it was.

"Kagome-san, who was he?" Ino asked and Sakura become shocked.

"He was Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha clan. I have known him for the majority of my life and he told me of the possible attack on Konoha by sound and Orochimaru." She knew he was getting farther away. "He has told me the truth to so many things. He will be a part of Konoha once again."

--

Kagome stood before the Hokage, a group of elders around them. She would talk of the alliance with Suna. It had already been decided that she would be the diplomat to go to Suna and discuss it with the leaders there. It would be a success. She would go to Suna unharmed and come back in the same shape she had left in. There were few that could truly harm her. But none would be able to kill her.

"The Kazekage is dead," Kagome said. "How long he was dead is hard to tell. Orochimaru was using his body to gain Suna. Had they known he was dead and by Orochimaru's hand, they would have attacked us." There were murmurs going through out the room. "The one known as Gaara is a jinchuuriki. He houses a demon named Hikaku, the ichibi. For the most part he is able to control the ichibi without a true seal, much like Naruto's seal that keeps the Kyuubi from breaking free. Much like Naruto, his village shuns him, including the ones that claim they are his siblings. I was able to calm him down because I was the first person to be a true friend towards him."

"What are you trying to suggest?" One asked from the back.

"Konoha and Suna should form an alliance. During times like these it is important to have strong allies. Suna would be a great asset in the future." The Hokage nodded. She was yet to be wrong.

"You have not been wrong yet. I think it would be wise to form an alliance with Suna. They do seem to be strong as well." He nodded as more murmurs agreed with him. "Tomorrow you set out for Suna. You will be back within a month with their conditions and set up a date and location at which we are to negotiate."

"Hai, Hokage. I will not wear my ANBU uniform when I go." He nodded. "But I will not go unarmed. Even I have a reason to be wary, especially since I have crippled Orochimaru. He should not be attacking for sometime." They nodded.

"Go prepare for your departure."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed and vanished in a flurry of flower petals.

--

Gaara sat in the chamber with the village elders. They had decided to make him Hokage because of his power. They feared him, true, but power made for a strong village. He had accepted, knowing Kagome was going to be here soon to discuss an alliance. None would go against what he had to say so he would wait. She was powerful and beautiful, but he knew there was someone for her that was already in her life. He had already accepted that she would never be his. He would look for someone else to be happy with.

He sighed as he dressed in the Kazekage garbs and stood out on the balcony as the elders left. He would wait and see what would happen. It was only a matter of time before something happened. He had already been back a week. He turned when someone entered with a message.

"Kazekage, there is a girl here to see you."

"Send her in." He sat behind his desk as the door opened again. He looked up to see Kagome. "Kagome."

"So they made you Kazekage. I figured they would." She sat before his desk. "The Hokage had been thinking of me being the next Hokage. I had refused, but we are here to discuss an alliance." She pulled a scroll from the sleeve of the kimono she wore. She had changed in it before coming to see the Kazekage. Her hair was in an intricate bun. She placed it in front of him. "These are the Hokage's terms. He wishes to set up a meeting between you and him. He wishes to know of a location and time."

"We will get to that in a moment." He picked up the scroll and read through it. He nodded and closed it. He had to pick out a diplomat. More than likely he would pick Temari. She has sense not to start a fight with anyone, unlike Kankuro. Kankuro would be useful later, he knew, but he was not so diplomatic. "My diplomat to Konoha will be Temari." Kagome nodded. "I will think of my terms and you will have your answer before you head back to Konoha."

"Very well." She nodded and stood. "There is nothing else for me to do until you think about this. I leave in two weeks time." He nodded as Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"Kankuro, I want you to show Kagome around. Temari, I need to discuss something with you."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," both said.

"We shall talk again later, Gaara."

"Yes we will, Kagome." He watched her leave with Kankuro.

"I am trying to form an alliance with Konoha. Kagome is the diplomat from Konoha. I have decided that you will be Suna'a diplomat. You will go with me when I meet with the Hokage. For now I will think of terms for the alliance. Their terms are fair enough."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." She bowed. He seemed calm now.

"You are dismissed. Make sure Kankuro doesn't do anything stupid to Kagome." She nodded and ran away.

--

Kankuro looked at the girl. She was roughly his brother's age, only she didn't seem to act her age, much like his brother, but she didn't smell like blood like Gaara did. She was a pretty little thing. He smirked and made to flirt with her only for Temari to show up. He scowled and looked forward again as Temari came to his other side. She watched him carefully.

"I can tell that you do not exactly like Gaara, in fact one could say you despise him. Is it because of the demon that has been sealed within him?" She looked at Kankuro's widened eyes. "I am not stupid," she stated as she faced forward. "Gaara may house the demon inside of him but that does not make him the demon you despise." She shook her head. "He acts the way he does because of how the village has treated him. All he ever truly wanted was a friend and someone to care about him. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No," Temari stated. She could understand. Their father had hated Gaara. That hate had spread through out the village.

Kagome nodded and she stopped when she came to her hotel. It was getting late already do she bid them farewell and went to her rented room.

--

Gaara looked at the scroll and soon decided on his terms. He pulled out a scroll and started to write on the scroll. It would take him some time but that didn't matter. He was going to make the bonds with Konoha stronger. In time he would need their help. That was probably why Konoha was making an alliance with Suna. It would benefit both parties.

He looked it over before signing and sealing the scroll. He would go with Kagome and bring Temari and Kankuro when she returned to Konoha. He would have the meeting then and hopefully set something up with the current Hokage. He sighed. It was bad terms in which he had met Kagome again under. They should have been better terms. He couldn't change that now.

Author's Corner:

To answer a few questions. If I was not mistaken, there were three parts to the chuunin. The first was the written exam, the second the forest of death (where Sasuke got the curse mark), and the actual fights after the preliminaries, which was a month after the first two parts, so in other words, Sasuke had the curse mark before the last chapter.

Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews. You keep me writing. Sorry for the delay, I have bad working hours right now but it should get better next week.

Memory Corner:

He looked around for the smell and he followed it. It led him to a clearing to see someone training. It was a girl from what he could tell. He came closer and finally saw who it was. It was Kagome. She moved graceful as she attacked and he couldn't help but lean closer. He fell over and she turned towards him. Her sapphire eyes met his dark brown before she turned away. He wanted to approach but she intimidated him. He couldn't approach because of the look in her eyes. It was utter seriously.

"I know why you are here, but I can say that I will not be romantically involved with you. You should look elsewhere for such affections." With those words she was gone. He was a bit upset but he would get over her with time.


	23. Jealousy

Chapter 23: Jealousy

He was traveling with Kagome now. Temari and Kankuro were with them. Temari was in front with Gaara and Kagome in the middle and Kankuro taking up the rear. They were talking quietly, just catching up since the last time they had talked. Kankuro was eyeing Kagome, not sure how she could get along so well with Gaara, whose hands were stained with blood. He didn't quite understand.

"You must have been busy since the last time I had actually talked to you," Gaara commented.

"Yes. I had to save a village that was in alliance with mine, even if it wasn't a ninja village. Sound had attacked them earlier than scheduled but I managed to save the village with little consequence. I had killed many, yes, but it was in the line of duty."

"It is understandable." He looked in front of them. It would take them a while longer to reach Konoha, but he was in no true hurry. He was enjoying the time he had away from his new responsibility. He wanted to just relax because he knew he would be unable to once he returned to Suna.

"What have you been up to, Gaara-san?" She looked around. She knew Itachi was near. He was probably checking up on her, which was habit to him.

"The chuunin exams and training, mostly." She nodded. "They had made me Kazekage upon my return to Suna. I have been going through a lot of training."

"The Hokage was trying to convince me to take the position of Hokage when I turn eighteen if something should happen to him. I had to refuse because of what could possibly happen if I did take the position of Hokage. Perhaps if things changes I will become Hokage." He nodded as the sun started to set. "We will set camp here and take watch in shifts." She pulled her sack from her back and pulled out a blanket. She leaned back against a tree and Gaara joined her as Temari made a fire and Kankuro pulled out a blanket of his own.

"You would make a good Hokage," he stated as he sat next to her. The fire leapt up when Temari finally ignited it.

"Some would not believe so," she stated. "You should get some rest. I'll take first watch." He nodded and closed his eyes. She looked to Temari as she pulled out some food. She could feel Kankuro's gaze on her, but ignored it as she draped her blanket over Gaara's form. She pulled out the dried fruit and meat she had packed and started to eat. She would watch the others until the next shift came. She slept little when on missions. This would be no exception.

Itachi watched the camp and when they finally went to sleep he came out and stood before Kagome. She stood quietly and looked up at him. She smiled slightly and he placed a hand on her head. She was still short but time would change that, he knew. She would only grow to be more beautiful and powerful.

"I have to return to the Akatsuki head quarters. I will return to stay as soon as Orochimaru is dead." She nodded and he kissed her brow. "Hopefully it will be before you turn eighteen."

"If not, I can understand," she said sadly. "But be careful." He nodded before vanishing.

Kankuro had watched the exchange with half lidded eyes. He could see the man with the cloak and red clouds. He seemed to be affectionate with Kagome, which angered him. He had to admit that he was jealous of this man. It seemed Kagome had liked this man. He wanted to kill this man. He closed his eyes again when he left. He had to remain calm. She was not technically his so he had no right to be jealous. He settled again and went to sleep.

They got moving again, Kagome still talking with Gaara. Kankuro kept a close eye on her. She seemed only to ignore him and place most of her attention on Gaara. He wished he was in Gaara's place right now just so that she would talk to him.

Kagome stopped and jumped out of the way of kunai. She looked in the direction it came from to see some sound nin. She knew that this would not be a simple walk through the forest. It was a matter or time before sound attacked. It was worse, seeing as they were surrounded. She drew her sword from her waist and stood ready to fight, the sword in one hand and her other ready to do hand signs.

"Higurashi," one snarled and made to attack but she easily blocked the attack as Temari and Kankuro moved closer to Gaara to protect him, even though he did not need it. It seemed their target was not Gaara but Kagome.

"Kagome," Gaara said but she shook her head.

"They are not here for you, but you should stay back. They are hardly anything to worry about." She did one handed hand signs before slamming her sword into the ground. Vines sprang up and wrapped themselves around the sound nin. One last hand sign and the sound nin were torn to pieces. She pulled her sword from the ground and sheathed it before turning to the others. "We should hurry. There could still be more sound nin close by." They nodded and took off running. They had no time to waste, especially since there seemed to be sound nin following them.

They had traveled non-stop to Konoha, the sound nin still on their tail. They could see the gates of Konoha ahead of them so they picked up their pace and landed in front of the guards. They bowed to Kagome and looked to the sand nin. Kagome said nothing, but turned around and quickly did hand signs, capturing the sound nin where they were. The guards looked out to see the sound nin. They had not questioned Kagome, ANBU captain.

"Get someone to clean up this mess," Kagome ordered as she turned back towards Konoha. "We are going to see the Hokage."

"Hai, Kagome-sama," they guards said as they summoned more ANBU. The ANBU saw sound and quickly dispersed of them.

Kagome and Gaara, as well as Temari entered. Kankuro was told to wait downstairs. He had scowled at the request but none-the-less listened. Kagome bowed to the Hokage and went to stand by his side. The Hokage greeted Gaara and Gaara did the same before taking a seat. Temari stood at his side.

"Temari shall be my diplomat to Konoha," Gaara stated and the Hokage nodded.

"I was unaware that we would meet so soon," the Hokage said.

"Actually, Hokage-sama, we just got here," Kagome said. "I thought we would come to tell you we made it with a few minor complications." He looked at her questioningly. "Sound had attacked and followed us here. I trapped them before the other ANBU dispatched of them."

"Very well." He looked to their wary forms. He knew it was a good week journey and Kagome wasn't scheduled to be back until five days from now, so they must have traveled non-stop. "We will meet when all of you are rested." They nodded and stood.

"They will be staying in the Higurashi compound. It is the safest place right now, seeing as no one can find it unless I want them to find it." He nodded and they left. The situation with sound was getting out of hand.

They entered the Higurashi compound. They were impressed. The compound had been hidden but she had done hand signs and the door appeared, but just a door. They entered to see and elderly man sitting in a chair by a blue fire in the middle of the room. Torches lined the walls and there were old tapestries of battles on every wall. The only real furniture was a few wooden chairs with red, velvet seat cushions. In a corner were furs and pillows. There were two doorways. All together it seemed homely.

"Nice place," Temari said as she looked around. She had never been to such a place before.

"I will show you to your rooms," Kagome said. She led them past the old man and through a doorway on the right. There were several doors, but all the doors were closed. There were even more torches here, and more tapestries. She opened the first door to see it dimly lit. "This will be your room while you are here, Kankuro," she spoke and he entered. A few more doors down she opened another door and Temari entered. She was truly impressed. Kagome showed Gaara to a room close to hers.

"Get some rest." He nodded and entered before closing the door.

Author's corner:

Here is another chapter for everyone. Hope you enjoy it. Now you see part of Kankuro one would not usually see, and a better description of her home. See how everything falls together when they discuss the alliance.

Also I will include a preview for a story I have been working on. It is a Kamui/Inuyasha crossover. I haven't seen one yet, but it is loosely based off of Kamui, as in I will be using the characters as well as a close resemblance to the school uniform.

Enjoy!

Memory Corner:

He sat in his home. He had watched many of his clan die, but he still held hope. He could wait until they were summoned together once again when it was safer. He sat as his table and sipped his tea. It was a boring life, living by yourself. He sighed as he looked down at a scroll. It would need to be kept hidden.

He stood and washed the cup he drank from before hiding away the scroll on him. He traveled out of his home and went to the market. He needed to restock his food. He took up his walking stick and walked slowly around the market. He disliked such a boring life.

Preview for A Whole New Life

She looked up when the last person came in. He had short silver hair and pink eyes. She saw the eye patch first and noticed the gold designs on black leather and then the piercing in his lip that had a chain up to a piercing covered ear and his other ear was also covered in piercing. She started to wonder if he had any more any where else, and what else he could be hiding.

He took his seat next to her and saw her eyes on him, first looking at the eye patch as if taking in all the little details and then she looked over his piercing filled ears. She seemed to have a question in her eyes but looked away when the teacher came in. He almost smirked at this. It seemed she didn't really mind the piercing or the eye patch, but what about tattoos? He wasn't sure. But he had to find out, and that Sesshomaru guy wasn't going to stop him.


	24. Alliance and Wedding Preparations

Chapter 24: Alliance And Wedding Preparations

Gaara looked around the room she had put him in. It was warm and welcoming so he went to the bed after placing his bag by the door. He pulled the blankets back and climbed into bed. He curled up in the blankets, smelling the fresh scent of pine. It was relaxing so he fell asleep. Things would be taken care of later.

Kagome collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted from her mission and would need some sleep before the next day. She rolled over, noticing her closet a jar. She stood and went to her closet and opening it. Her favorite kimono was not as she placed it when she left. She knew now that someone entered her room every time she went on a mission. She scowled after fixing her kimono and closing the closet. She walked back to her bed and went to sleep, the torches going out.

Temari looked around the room. It was not what she expected. Most homes she had been in were more small and empty, but this was not empty, but it wasn't cluttered either. There were furs in a corner and the bed looked comfortable, with its fluffed pillow and satin sheets. She placed her bag down and approached the bed, running a hand along the material and seeing just how soft it was. There was a blanket folded at the foot of the bed. It was also fluffy so she felt that as well, finding the material tempting. She grinned and climbed into bed, ready to sleep.

Kankuro looked around the room with a raised eyebrow. He was unused to this type of decorating. He was used to the cold feel of his father's home. This was weird to him so he turned and left the compound. He couldn't stay here. It was awkward to him, and he had no reason to remain here. He would simply get a hotel room. He would meet with them later. He knew that they had a meeting to attend to so would be leaving him behind. He would have to find something to do.

Kagome awoke at her usual time and went to bathe. She knew the others weren't awake yet. She would eat before going to see the Hokage with Gaara and Temari to discuss the alliance between Suna and Konoha. It would be a great alliance. She sighed as she entered the bath, which happened to be her personal hot springs. It relaxed her tense muscles, but she could not stay in much longer.

She stood and dried before entering her room from the door that connected to the room. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a set of under garments and pulled them on before pulling on a kimono from her closet. It was a beautiful kimono of the color black with several red crescent moons all over the kimono. The obi was a red color, and the cord was also black. Her hair was pulled into an intricate bun and held in place with a set of black chopsticks with red dangling crescent moons. The comb Hitoki gave her was placed in front of the bun. She placed a light pink on her lips and a light red over her eyes. Black mascara and eyeliner brought out her eyes. She pulled on a set of tabi and left her room and towards the dining room. She took her seat as a very pregnant Kanna placed food on the table. She was due in a few more months and had been restricted to the compound, just in case something should happen. Hitoki stayed within the compound to make sure she was okay.

"We have three guests joining us today, though I believe one of them slipped out last night." Kanna nodded and continued to place food on the table. Hitoki took his set as the others walked in. Kakashi took his usual seat, as did Katsuragi, Hiro, Kagura, the twins and Souta. Moments later, a yawning Temari walked in. Gaara followed her in looking refreshed. They took available seats and food was placed before them.

"Good morning, Gaara-san," Kagome greeted as she started to eat.

"Good morning, Kagome-san." He started to eat, everything quiet. Souta looked tired and about ready to fall back to sleep. His head kept bobbing so Katsuragi picked him up and placed him back in bed.

"We should get going," Kagome said as she stood from the table. Gaara and Temari also stood to follow her out of the compound. They had to meet with the Hokage to discuss the alliance, which could take several days to complete. Kagome would remain in the village during these proceedings. She would have no problem with that. It gave her time to prepare for Hiro and Kagura's wedding. It was about time for them to get married.

They entered the Hokage's office. He seemed ready for them so they sat at a low table, a pot of tea sitting in the middle of the table. There was a scroll sitting on the desk as well as writing utensils. The Hokage looked to them to see that they were refreshed. It seemed sleep and breakfast had done wonders for them. He smirked and looked to Kagome.

"Their demands are reasonable. There shouldn't be much to discuss. I have already drawn up the alliance so all that needs to be done is for all the parties here to read and sign the contract. The contract will be hidden somewhere safe." They nodded and the Hokage signed first, already knowing what the contract consisted of. He passed it to Kagome who read it over and signed. She passed it to Gaara. He read it and nodded before signing himself. He passed it to Temari, who quickly signed it after reading it. They all stood and Gaara and the Hokage shook hands.

"We will be in the village for a few more days to relax and get a better grasp of Konoha." The Hokage nodded and they left to walk around the village. Temari did not mind Kagome's presence, even if she did get along with Gaara, in fact she thought the two of them would make a good couple. Too bad she knew nothing of Uchiha Itachi.

Gaara heard the murmurs around them, mostly about Kagome and how the Uchiha heir gone missing nin had been affectionate with her during the chuunin exams. It seemed they still talked about it to this day and most knew that he would one day return to the village, the question was, would he be welcome back? They didn't know the true events behind his departure. Gaara had questioned her about it.

"Itachi and I have always been close before he left the village. He has told me of all the circumstances surrounding the Uchiha massacre. There is something not many know. I am currently engaged to Uchiha Itachi, though he maybe older than me." He saw the smile in her eyes, even if the others couldn't. "Not many know it, but he had saved many lives the day he killed the Uchiha clan, including my own life." He nodded. He had heard about Uchiha Itachi, but none was as fondly as she spoke of him.

"You must truly love him then," Gaara spoke. He wished he could find something like that one day.

"I do." She looked up to see the Uchiha Sasuke approaching her. She wanted to roll her eyes but she had more control than that. "What is it you need, Sasuke?"

"Hn." He glared at Gaara but looked back at Kagome. "I wished to spend time with you."

"I can't say the same," she scoffed as she walked past him.

"And why would that be?" He looked at her back.

"You annoy me," she stated coldly. "Leave me alone, Sasuke."

He couldn't believe that she thought he was annoying. Everyone else was obsessed with him and wanted to be with him but she refused him. It was his brother's fault, he felt. He scowled. He didn't want his brother or anyone else to be with her. He wanted her for himself. He was jealous of any man that was close to her or spoke to her, including her own family. He glared at Gaara again before walking off.

Naruto glared at the one before him, a pout on his face. He didn't even know why he was here to begin with. He wanted to burst.

"Why are you here?"

"Funny you should ask," Kankuro said, as he rubbed underneath his nose.

"Kankuro," a voice called and he turned to see his brother and sister with Kagome. "We are returning to the Higurashi compound," Gaara stated. "Come on now."

"Gaara-sama," he tried to reason.

"You are not leaving the compound during the night anymore, it is rude." He turned and walked back towards the compound, but Naruto stopped them.

"Kagome-san!" Naruto beamed and looked her in the eye. "I didn't know they wanted you to be Hokage."

"They wanted me to but I had refused." She looked at Naruto. She remembered how they used to be friends back when Itachi was still in the village. They weren't now though. He had friends and a rival, but no family. She had a family, few friends but no true rival. She did have someone that loved her, and Naruto did, but he didn't realize it. Perhaps there was a way to get them together. It might be hard getting the approval of the Hyuuga clan but she would do it. She would get Hyuuga Hinata together with Uzamaki Naruto.

"Really?" She nodded. "You are powerful." His eyes sparkled.

"I have to get going." She made to leave.

"Come eat ramen with me, Kagome-chan!" He pulled her off towards a ramen shop, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro following after them. A home cooked meal would have been great but it seemed Naruto had other plans for them. "We never hang out anymore, not like we did when we were younger. It wasn't fair to you because you were always alone after Itachi left." He never looked back, instead reaching ichiraku ramen.

"I was fine being alone. Itachi taught me a lot before he left Konoha." Naruto turned and looked at her, noticing the smile in her eyes. "He will return to Konoha in a few years time. Hokage-sama will welcome him back with open arms."

"If you say so." He went back to dragging her to ichiraku ramen.

They returned to the Higurashi compound after ramen. Kagome found them sitting at the table waiting for her. She knew this would happen but could not deny Naruto ichiraku ramen with her. He was one of her firsts friends as a child. She just entered and told them to eat without her, that she had things she needed to take care off, and left the dining area for her study. Temari retired to her room, as did Kankuro, though he was more reluctant to do so. Gaara seemed to follow her into her study.

"What are you doing now?" Gaara asked her as he sat by a window.

"Making preparations for Kagura and Hiro's wedding," she said as she sat behind a desk, paper and writing utensils in front of her. "It has been put off for long enough so I am seeing to the wedding preparations." She jotted down a few things. "I will have to go get the kimono for Kagura as well as for Hiro. As leader I have to see to such things. I do the ceremony as well." She continued writing what would be needed. She would run errands all day and see to the Hokage as well. He might have information she would need.

"I wish to have the ceremony before you leave to show you what kind of clan I have." She saw him nod from the corner of her eye. "You and the others will need more suitable garments to attend. We can pick those up tomorrow as well." Another nod from him. He could tell this was going to be a busy week for Kagome with everything she would need to do. He would see just how well she took care of her clan.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay but the next chapter is here. It took a while because of writer's block and the fact that I have been tired because I was sick. Hopefully my updates go smoother from here. Thank you all for waiting.

Next chapter will be Kagura's and Hiro's wedding. After that I will skip three more years and get to her meeting Sesshomaru. So you will have to wait till the chapter after next for action from Sesshomaru. But Enjoy!

Memory Corner:

She watched him from the trees as he played on the playground. It seemed the others of his clan were starting to dislike him, and she knew why as well. He had the clan hair but he his eyes were slowly darkening to what could almost be a sapphire color, the color of the Higurashi clan eyes. When the time came he would join her clan and not be hated so by a clan. He deserved happiness.

She turned away and pulled on her mask before leaving. She had a mission to do for the Hokage.


	25. Kagura's and Hiro's Wedding

Chapter 25: Kagura and Hiro's Wedding

Gaara and Kagome walked around the village, Katsuragi following behind them. He still could not let Kagome go anywhere by herself, even if she was the strongest in her clan. She paid him little attention. When she got back she would ask Hitoki about who kept going in her room while she was away. It was getting annoying to her. Someone was entering her personal space and she was almost completely sure who it was. She would have to deal with that later.

She entered a store and headed towards the back where the owner was located. She already had every clan member measured here and only had to put in her order to have it filled. The owner would have it ready within a few days. She just had to say what colors for Hiro, which would be the Higurashi clan colors. Kagura would wear white, which was tradition for all brides. But a red crescent moon would always be present.

"Kagome-sama!" The owner greeted frantically.

"Hello again. I require a kimono and a set of haori and hakamai made." She watched the elderly man nod. "The haori and hakamai are to be the clan colors and the kimono white. Both need to have my family crest."

"It will be done in a few days." She nodded. "Come back in a few days around this time. I am pretty sure you have other things you need to do today." She nodded and walked off, but remembered Gaara.

"I also need a haori and hakamai made for the Kazekage here." She signaled to Gaara and the elderly man eyed him.

"I need to take measurements. A dark red will suit him." He nodded and pulled out some measuring tape. He started to measure Gaara, who was still.

"Go with red and white, mostly white," Kagome said. The man nodded as he jotted down notes. "I will be sending two more over to get measured. One is a female. Her kimono is to be purple. The male I am sure you can find a color for." Truth is she didn't much care for Kankuro. She knew he tried to hit on her and was cruel to Gaara.

"All finished." He stepped away. "His will be done in a few days as well." She nodded and they left.

"That man seems very fond of you," Gaara commented.

"I am well aware. He claims I remind him of someone, so he usually charges me less for kimonos." He nodded and they stopped again at the flower shop Ino's family owned. "I need you to make arrangements for the reception as well as the boutique Kagura will be holding."

"Very well, Kagome-san," Ino said with a smile, noticing Gaara. It was a while since he was last here. He was in Kagome's presence so knew he was no trouble to the village. "When do you want them by?"

"Five days from now." Ino nodded and wrote it down. "I trust you to pick the right flowers."

"I will. Have a nice day." She watched as they left her flower shop.

"There is a lot that I need to do." He nodded and they continued on.

The preparations had been completed the day before. Right now the females of the Higurashi house were getting Kagura ready for her big day as the males got Hiro ready. Sango and Kohaku were not in the clan so were left to their own devices. Kohaku had no clue that he was to join the clan within a few years, when he turned nineteen. He was a year younger than Kagome by a year. It would be much the same as everyone else's in the clan. The marriage that would be different and probably the most grand for years to come would be Kagome and Itachi's wedding. It would be the merging of two of the most powerful clan's Konoha had ever known.

"There," Kanna said as she finished the last touch of makeup. She stepped back and Kagome nodded. She liked how Kagura looked. Her white kimono had a red crescent moon on the bottom of each sleeve. Her short hair was left down so that it caressed each cheek. And fell neatly to her shoulders.

"Today you become part of the Higurashi clan. Hold your head high and proud," Kagome told her before leaving the room to take her place beside the Hokage and Kazekage. Gaara was a special guest and was not expected to say anything to the couple. But this was the first marriage since the alliance with Suna.

Kakashi and Katsuragi stood with Hiro as he dressed in the dark blue haori and black hakamai. On the back was a red crescent moon. Hiro's hair was pulled into a ponytail. His hair had gotten longer since he's been here. He was also starting to get aggravated. He has been unable to bed Kagura since her approval into the clan. But tonight she would be his. His sapphire eyes held a hint of glee. He had waited for this day since the day of Kagura's approval from Kagome.

"Let's go," Katsuragi said. They nodded and walked out. Kagome was standing with the Hokage and Gaara. Hiro took his position and the twins walked out in dark blue, a red crescent moon on their backs. Souta was with them as well. The women came out and Hitoki was escorting Kagura, as was custom. He placed her hand in Hiro's calloused hand. He stepped to the side and looked to Kagome and nodded.

"The Hokage has a few words before we start," Kagome said as everyone was seated. She stepped back and the Hokage stepped forward.

"The Higurashi clan has done much for the village. They helped against the attack on the village during the chuunin exams and has helped secure an alliance with a demon slayer village and recently Suna. It is times like these that we need such alliances. I support this marriage." He stepped back and Kagome came forward.

"Any words from you, Gaara-san." He shook his head. "Then I will start with the ceremony." She chanted quickly, something only the head and the elders knew how to do. A light cam and she looked to Hiro and started to speak. "I grant unto you Kagura's hand." She dipped her finger into a red mixture. He moved aside his bangs and she drew upon his forehead a red crescent moon. She turned to Kagura and started to speak. "I approve of your union with this man." Upon her forehead she drew the same red crescent moon. Both kneeled and she started to speak again. "This union has now been sealed." She kissed the mark on both of them and more chanting and soon the marks shined.

Kagura and Hiro stood looking at each other. Kagura was smiling and he smirked before kissing her on the lips. There were a few cheers from the crowd. He stepped away and they turned to the crowd as everyone gathered to congratulate them. Kagome walked away from the platform. She patted the two on the shoulder and started to walk towards where the reception was being held, everyone following behind her, including Sasuke. He would try to dance with her.

Ino was in the crowd. She had dragged Chouji and Shikamaru with her to the wedding. She wanted to talk to Kagome about her schooling. She was the top of her class right now. She saw Kagome and hurried, still dragging the two boys.

"Kagome-san!" She stopped and looked to the others with her. One was Kankuro, another was Temari, and the last was Gaara.

"Hello Ino." She nodded. "You remember Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." She nodded. "I was catching up with Gaara here but these two decided to tag along." Ino nodded and pushed Shikamaru forward.

"Shikamaru, dance with Temari," Ino said and he seemed to refuse so she hit him on the head until he took Temari away. "The medical school is going well for me. I wanted to thank you for all you have taught me." She smiled and bowed. "And I know you want nothing to do with Sasuke so I have no problem with you."

"Ino, you are a nice girl. You shouldn't waste time waiting for the youngest Uchiha. He will not have feelings for you."

"I know this," Ino said with a blush. "I came here with Chouji." Kagome nodded. "The only thing I have to worry about with him is his love to eat."

"Yes. I could see that." She smirked.

"Are you calling me fat!"

"No, Chouji," Kagome said. "We are only saying you like to eat." He nodded. "Go enjoy yourselves." They nodded and Ino pulled Chouji off to go dance. "Go Kankuro," Kagome said dismissively. he tried to argue but Gaara sent him a glare and he was gone. "Kankuro is a bit creepy," she stated.

"I can see that. He seems to be attracted to you." He looked at her. Her kimono suited her.

"I could tell. It is like the other men here," she said. "Sasuke has been trying to gain my affection but he annoys me. Itachi is different from him. Even he has a soft side. I am the only one to truly see it." Gaara nodded.

"I wish to find a love like yours one day," he said. "I do like you romantically but I figured you already loved someone. You are the first person to really show that you cared about me."

"You will find someone for you in the future, Gaara," she stated. "You will know her when you see her." He nodded and looked around them.

"I am surprised Itachi is not here."

"He had a mission," she said. "Even we should be enjoying ourselves." He nodded and they walked off to dance.

Author's Corner:

Someone said it was Souta but if you do not remember from a couple of chapters ago, Hitoki had discovered Katsuragi in Kagome's room. Her reaction might be in the next chapter, maybe not.

Next chapter Sesshomaru will make his long awaited appearance. I know, about time. Hopefully you all will enjoy that chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Memory Corner:

Kagome approached Hitoki after a long day of getting everything ready for the wedding. She wanted to know who was entering her room when she was not home. He looked up at her.

"Kagome-sama." He looked at her to see annoyance. "What is wrong?"

"Who has been entering my room when I was on missions?"

"That would be Katsuragi. I told him not to enter your room, but his feelings for you keep him from thinking straight."

"I expect something to be done about this." He nodded and she walked away.


	26. Lord Sesshomaru

Chapter 26: Lord Sesshomaru

Three years had passed. She was fifteen now and she was in the Hokage's office. Kanna and Kagura had a few children and Kakashi's perverted ways had been sated slightly. He still enjoyed every moment he had with Kanna. Hiro had grown far more protective of Kagura, more so when she was with child, which happened to be now. Kagura was pregnant with their second kid and Kanna had convinced Kakashi to wait another year before she had their second child. He was fine with it, seeing as he didn't want to wake up during odd hours of the night.

"Kagome, there is an important mission I need you to go on," the Hokage said after she reported in. "No others will be going with you." She nodded and stood ready, ANBU uniform and black mask in place. "You are to go west. There you will come a palace. Find a man there. His name is…"

That had been three days ago. She was told to travel west and given a map to the location. It would take a few more days to reach her destination at this rate. It had to be a bit farther than Suna had been for her. Even at her fast pace it had taken this long. She only hoped she would not encounter any sound on her trip to this western palace, as the Hokage had called it. It seemed a lord there was asking for help from their village and was going to pay handsomely when the mission was over. The village needed the money for repairs so she would do this mission and follow through with this. This mission would be like the others.

She felt the sword at her hip as she traveled. She had found it in the compound a long time ago, when she first returned to the compound all those years ago. It was special to her so she kept it on her when on missions. And at the compound she kept it in her room. She didn't want anything to happen to it. It was her most treasured item she owned.

"You know not to enter Kagome-sama's room when she is not here, Katsuragi. Your feelings for her are inappropriate. Stop this now," Hitoki ordered. "If you insist to continue you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"But Kagome-sama needs a husband in a few years. There are none suitable for the position."

"That is not for you to decide," Hitoki stated. "At this moment in time she is betrothed to the head of another clan. What you are doing is dishonorable. Stay out of her room and cease these ridiculous feelings you have for our head." He sighed. "If you do not stop this then I will have no choice but the restrict you in the lower parts of the compound."

"I understand, Hitoki-sama." He sighed and turned away before walking back to his room.

She could see the palace in the distance just as the sun was setting. She could make it in moments if she picked up her speed, which was possible. She scoffed to herself as she picked up speed, touching down on every third tree before kicking off again, going at a high speed. She finally touched down in the court yard of the palace, the guards surrounding her, spears, pikes, swords, and arrows at the ready. She did not move, her dark hair being blown by the wind. Her hair had grown longer, reaching past her knees. None could see her face.

A figure moved through the group to stand in front of her. He looked her over before calling off his troops. "I take it you were sent from Konoha." She nodded. "Where are the others?"

"I am the only one the Hokage has sent. The others are not needed." She saw the glare on his face. "I know you had expected more to come, but I have done missions much like this one when I was younger. I assure you, the others would have been more of a distraction and less of a help." She didn't bother to lift her mask. She would avoid more men claiming to be in love with her if she could help it. "I am the elite and captain of the elite ANBU unite from Konoha. I am the strongest my village has to offer and the head of the Higurashi clan. You have no reason to be doubtful."

"Hn." He turned away. "Come. You are in time for the last meal." He led her through the halls and to his dining room. It was vast and was covered in paintings of past battles. He took his seat at the head of the table and signaled for all to sit. She sat to his right, a girl about Souta's age to his left. She seemed cheerful, much like her brother was. She watched as the child looked her over and remembered her mask was still in place. She reached up and undid straps of her mask before removing it from her face, eyes closed. She tied it to her waist and opened her eyes.

"Sugoi!" The girl beamed, her eyes lighting up. "You're pretty."

"A… arigato." She nodded and could feel the eyes of the men in the hall on her, before whispers started up. She could even feel the eyes of this lord on her, but she would not look at him, or any other male in these lands. She was on a mission and she would not be side tracked by males attempting to court her.

"Rin is Rin, who are you?" She asked to make small talk.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, current leader of the Higurashi and top ANBU of Konoha." She watched as the child's eyes widened in fascination.

"You look no older than fifteen. One so young cannot be so powerful," someone stated from a few chairs down.

"Do not be fooled by looks alone," Kagome stated coldly, glaring at him. "I was fighting whole armies by myself just three years ago. I would be next in line to rule my village should I feel like it and I have brought my clan by from extinction by summoning them all back to Konoha. Do not assume I am weak." She looked back in front of her and debated on staying for the remainder of the meal before asking politely to leave. He simply nodded and she stood, replacing her mask and walking off. She did not need this doubt, but she would also go through with this mission.

She strolled back into the court yard and pulled out her katana, a dark light surrounding the blade. She slashed and released the dark energy it blending with the shadows and destroying the targets in the distance with a loud explosion. She didn't much care, only turning and slashing again, another loud explosion ringing through the grounds. She could hear people running and shouting as if they were under attack only to come into the courtyard where they all trained to see her standing in the middle, sword drawn and the targets along two sides destroyed. Everything else was untouched.

She turned quickly and slashed, the dark passing over them, not harming, and crashed into the targets, completely destroying them, leaving nothing but splinters of wood. Sh slashed again and the remaining targets were destroyed. She simply sheathed her sword and stood straight. The moonlight covered her form in an ethereal light and caused her billowing light to appear dark blue. He sapphire eyes gazed at them and all seemed to stop. They could see utter coldness that child their bones in her eyes. A look that did not belong there, but was.

"I will show you to your room," the lord said.

"I do not require sleep," she stated as she turned away. "I require little on missions. Now is not the time to indulge. An attack from your enemy can come at any time and I need to be ready. Sleep will have my guard dropped." She leapt onto the building and looked out on the land. She could feel the presence of another, of several, drawing closer. They would be here within days and she had much to do before that time, including laying several traps. None of the enemy would live when she was done with them.

He looked at her. She was standing still on the rook of his home looking out into the distance as if she could see something coming when he could hear and smell nothing different. He had to admit to himself that she was desirable, especially after what he had seen of her power. She was able to destroy all the targets in the courtyard without harming anything else. She had true control of her powers. Perhaps it would not be a waste attempting to court her, even if she seemed focused only on this mission. And the Higurashi clan was well known. Each member controlled at least one element as a child and up to four when they had hit their peak. But he knew little of the head because it was never mentioned, only that they were different and were trained to be the strongest in the clan. She would have to be strong.

He nodded at his decision and turned away from the sight of her. He was a demon lord, true, but even he had to settle down soon. Why not with her? She was strong and would bear him strong pups. No woman has refused his bed yet. Would she be the same? Would she grace his bed as other women have? He was unsure but he would try to convince her. There was no way around it. If he could, he would make her his and not let another have her.

Author's Corner:

Sorry for the wait but her is the next chapter of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it, and as you can see, more years have passed. Next chapter will be Sesshomaru's attempt to seduce Kagome and possibly the arrival of the west's enemy. I will try to have that chapter up in a more timely manor.

Memory Corner:

He stood before Katsuragi, a dagger in hand. Hitoki did not wish to do this, but he had to. Katsuragi was to be punished for entering the heads chambers, which was not allowed, unless it was the spouse, which was not Katsuragi, but rather Itachi. Souta was allowed to because of the fact he was the heads brother and only looked up to her.

"You are to be punished for breaking the rules, Katsuragi." Katsuragi looked at him. "Bring forth your arm." He presented his arm and Hitoki took hold of it before placing three slashes on the forearm. "Every time you break a rule you will be punished. Do not enter Kagome-sama's room again." He released his arm and walked away. He didn't like this but it had to be done.


	27. Seduction

Chapter 27: Seduction

He looked at her as she drilled again. Her moves were fluid and she held a grace and deadly accuracy few could accomplish as a human. He knew she was different so he stepped forward and drew his own sword. He got in a fighting stance and leapt forward, his sword clashing with her own. He smirked and pushed her back before going for another attack. She easily parried the attack and slashed quickly with her own sword, a wind going forward and knocking him back a few steps. He dug his toes in and leapt forward with another attack only for her to dodge. Both turned quickly and slashed, blades clashing.

"You are strong," he complimented.

"I have to be to be the head of my clan." She pushed off and did hand seals before she landed. Vines flew up through the ground and tried to grab him, but he leapt up and dodged all attempts the vines made. She called it off when he was high in the air and leapt up with her sword ready to strike. He blocked every hit she attempted to make and she blocked every attack he threw. They were evenly matched.

He smirked as he landed. His arm was around her waist and his sword to her throat. He whispered huskily in her ear for her to yield.

"I think it should be you that yields," she stated as the Kagome in his arms poofed. He could feel his legs trapped and the tip of her sword was pressed into his back. "You may be clever, but I learned to be several steps ahead of everyone else."

"Hn." He smirked. He could put that mind of hers into use in other ways. "Very well. I yield. I have a gift for you for beating me." He pulled free and turned towards her. He approached quickly and made to kiss her, but she leapt away and out of his reach.

"I should see how close they have come." She turned and leapt onto the roof, turning out and feeling the auras coming closer. Not much longer, she thought to herself. Three days at max. She leapt down and into the forest. She needed to set up a few traps here and there.

He scowled. She had refused a kiss from him when no others ever had. He had to try another approach and get her alone again when her mind was not so distracted. He had a few more tricks up his sleeves that he hoped worked on her. He couldn't really tell with her since she was so focused on this mission and only this mission. He had not seen her eat yet. She didn't sleep yet either. It was strange to him. But she did mention she ate and slept little on missions. Perhaps after they fought off this threat she would relax a bit more. He wanted to see what she looked like with a smile on her lips.

He looked up at her to see a figure standing by her side. The figure wore a black cloak with red clouds on them. He glared at this figure.

She felt him drop down beside her so turned to face him. She knew the lord was staring at her but she didn't much care. Many men had stared at her. Sh would shrug him off like she had done all the others. She simply loved Itachi, and she knew this.

"Ita-kun." She hugged him and a smile lit up her face.

"Gome-chan." He embraced her and buried his face in her hair. "I have missed you."

"I missed you as well." She drew back. "Why are you here?"

"Orochimaru is working with a man that is said to be attacking here. I had wished to see what this man had up his sleeve. I take it you are here for the same reason." She nodded. "I shall be close then." He kissed her brow before vanishing.

He suppressed his growl at the affectionate display between the two. He would not allow this man to smite him. He would gain Kagome's hand, whether it killed him or not. He would not have it any other way.

He turned and entered his home. He would continue to plan on how to court this strong woman. He had to go about this the right way. There was no telling how she would react. But he would not take no as an answer.

She finished setting traps but was in need of a bath after all the digging in mud she had done. It was a good thing she had brought a set of shorts and a tank top with her. She didn't want to ruin her ANBU uniform. She would discard the ruined clothes and jump back into her ANBU uniform after a bath. She could use a shower after the days events.

She wiped her brow before walking back towards the palace covered in dry mud, seeing as she did all the digging before everything else. It made her scent undetectable in the area, in case someone had a strong sense of smell. It was only a matter of time before they attacked. She would be ready for any attack they made.

She made it to the hot springs and entered, placing her ANBU uniform on the bench. She striped of her ruined clothes and under garments. She pulled her matted hair from the high ponytail and let it cascade down her back and sweeping against her knees. She stepped into the hot water and eased in as the dry mud started to wash away. She sunk completely, submerging herself.

He was stressed so approached the hot spring. He opened the door, still seething about the intimate moment between Kagome and the man in black. He failed to notice the other clothing already there as well as the ruined clothes on the floor. He simply striped and stepped into the spring. He closed his eyes and eased in. He opened his eyes to see something breaking the surface. He got a better look to see that it was Kagome and she was naked, light brown streaks running down her body. He followed each path and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened before trying to get away from him. He held firm and nuzzled her neck.

"Release me, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, trying to suppress her rage at his forwardness. She did not like him in any sort of way. She was here on a mission and nothing else.

"And if I do not wish to," he asked her huskily.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Lord Sesshomaru, but if you leave me no other choice I will." She tried to pull free again but his arms only tightened.

"I don't think so." He smirked and nipped at her neck, but she only seemed to get angrier. "Why do you not respond like the other women?"

"I am not attracted to you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am also engaged to another."

"The man on the roof," He stated coldly.

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi, head of the Uchiha clan. I have been engaged to him before the massacre of both of our clans. You would not understand how I feel about him." She hid her smile from him.

"You are strong. I only wish to have someone strong by my side."

"I cannot be that person. I love him."

"I do not care," He stated as if it changed everything.

"But I do." She did hand signs and he jumped back as he was shocked. He watched as she quickly dressed and left, hair still dripping wet. His attempts, so far, were failing. She seemed immune to him and his charm that had so many other woman begging him to bed them. He growled lowly before giving out a loud roar. Many ran scared but he did not feel fear from her, only annoyance.

She was angry at him. She made it known she was not attracted to him, but that didn't seem to matter to him. It seemed he only liked her for her looks and power, not who she was. She hated men like that. They annoyed her almost as much as the self-centered and conceited Uchiha Sasuke. He thought she was to be his, but she loved Itachi and there would be nothing to change that. Why could these men not get it through their heads that she did not like any of them. She glared at a target and it exploded. More targets exploded, but this time no one came running. She continued until all the targets were destroyed. This was how she got rid of her anger.

A few days had passed and Kagome kept out of sight. Lord Sesshomaru had tried a few more times, ranging from interrupting her training by jumping in to attack her, to several bath incidents, and the most recent had been pulling her into his bed chambers and pinning her to his bad. All his attempts had ended badly, for him anyways. She had told herself to stay out of view like any good ninja would and waited diligently for the attack to commence. She knew it would be soon.

Everything was tense. She had not informed any of the attack that was sure to take place soon. She did not need doubting men fighting beside her. She was strong enough to obliterate any that had managed to get past her well placed traps. She knew there were hundreds approaching in both the trees and by ground. The strongest seemed to be the farthest away as if waiting to what would happen. And Itachi was within her senses. He was not far off. She knew if something were to go wrong he would step in to help her, like he had done so in the past. She was grateful for that.

There was a loud explosion and cries of pain. She became far more alert as another explosion was heard. Of course none came rushing out of the palace, assuming she was training again. She was glad for this because then they could not take any of her fun away.

Author's Note:

I have reached three hundred reviews. My 300th reviewer happens to be regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan. Thank everyone that has reviewed and stuck with this story through all twenty seven chapters now. I hope you all have enjoyed it this far.

On a sadder note, I might not be able to post for the next two and a half weeks and I know it took me a while to get this chapter up, but that was because of my work schedule and a bad case of writer's block, but I pulled it off. I know a lot of you are saying why two and a half weeks. The answer is simple. I have a lot of preparations to do and after those are done I get underway and then go up to Tokyo for a weekend before returning home. Hopefully I can crank out a good two or three chapter to make up for the long wait. Bare with me. I am not really sure how long this story will turn out to be. I had not foreseen this story being such a hit amongst many.

Thanks again for the reviews and to answer a few questions, Sango is a good four or five years older than Gaara, so pairing them would be a bit awkward, and I would not put Sango with Katsuragi because of his nature. There is a chance of her being paired with someone like Miroku. Sadly, I do not know if Inuyasha will even appear in this story, but chances are the ever adorable Shippo will make his appearance in a few more chapters. But enjoy!

Memory Corner:

Hanamei was crouched in a tree watching as Kohaku trained with Sango. She knew she had some sort of feelings for him but was unaware of what they meant. They made her feel weird and had her spending much of her free time watching him as he trained. She was not slacking in her training. On the contrary, her and Toji were the top of the class, which many expected since they were of the Higurashi clan, far more elite than the normal clans, and up there with the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. The Higurashi clan was the more influential clan at this time because of the Hokage's growing respect to the Higurashi clan head.

Hanamei sighed and fled from her spot seeing that they were done for the day. She would ask Kagome about the feelings later, when she returned from her mission. She knew Kagome would know what it was, and she had looked up to the head. She would not be embarrassed to share how she was feeling with Kagome. Kagome was the closest to her in age when it came to the females of the compound. She didn't want to ask Sango because she was not part of the clan, but she didn't want to ask Kagura or Kanna either because she would embarrass easily with them. She sighed. She was so confused.


	28. Fighting and Hot Springs

Chapter 28: Fighting and Hot Springs

He sat watching as his men fell into trap, after trap. He scowled and could find no way through. He would wait until his men died to act. They should be enough to take down this lord's castle. His men had not even out to fight his men. He must have assumed the traps would be enough to stop his army. Not all of his army would fall into these traps, even if they were undetectable. He growled lowly before moving closer a bit. He looked to the palace to see a single figure standing upon the roof watching what was going on. He could not see their face, only that the figure seemed to be female. He could see the light the moon shined upon her, causing her hair to shine dark blue.

She watched as many fell into the traps. Those lucky enough to get away from the explosions fell into a pit full of wooden spikes. Those smart enough to avoid the pit had kunai rain down on them. If they avoided those they fell victim to a genjutsu and killed themselves. If they broke free of the genjutsu, her summon took care of them. None had gotten past her summon so far. Her summon had no form, not to the human eye anyways. It blended perfectly with the shadows of the night. She had to hold back her smirk at the faint screams of terror and pain. This was a weird fascination for her; the screams. She had never heard anything like them before. It sent a shiver down her spine.

She watched as one stumbled into the court yard. She slashed her sword and ended his pitiful life. None would survive this night; not if she had anything to say about it. The threat would be eliminated before the night ended. She would see to it that they all died. Their leader would not live beyond this night. She would then hunt Orochimaru down and finish him off. She had damaged his arms three years ago. She was unsure if he had recovered from such an attack. It didn't matter right now. She had this mission to deal with.

He growled, furious that his numbers had dropped rapidly within a short amount of time. He leapt forward, dodging and weaving between his men and the traps. He watched them all die; some being torn apart by vines, others impelled by shuurican and kunai. He could feel himself fall into a genjutsu. He could see and feel fog surrounding him. He continued to run forward. He would not stop until he reached the limit of the genjutsu. At least he thought he was running forward. He did not know he had stopped running. He could only feel the genjutsu getting stronger by the second. He had to break it. He took his kunai and cut into his palm, the genjutsu fading. He ran on and dodged several attacks that came from the shadows. He leapt forward and landed in the middle of the court yard. He looked up at her, crimson eyes glaring into sapphire eyes. His raven hair swayed in the wind, much like hers had. He stood stock still, not knowing what to expect from her.

"You are the only one left," he heard her say. "But I cannot allow you to team up with Orochimaru." She drew her sword from her side. "I am all that is needed to destroy you."

"You are full of yourself." He glared up at her. "You shall not defeat me. He told me there was an ANBU he wanted either captured or killed. I take it that it is you." He looked about ready to attack, but seemed to wait for her to make the first move. He watched as she dropped down from the roof in a crouch. He wanted to take advantage of this, but didn't. He only stiffened, waiting for her to make the first move.

"You should have attacked when you had the chance," a voice said from behind him. He felt a biting pain as he looked down to see her sword sticking from his stomach. He clutched the sword but she pulled it out before kicking him away. He stumbled as he attempted to stand. He watched as the pool of blood below him grew. His vision was a bit hazy but he shook it off before looking to her. He clenched his teeth in pain before charging forward with an attack, his rage fueling his speed. She easily dodged and did hand signs. She rammed her sword into the ground before grasping his face in her hand, lightning going through him. He screamed out in pain before losing consciousness. The sun was starting to rise.

He heard a scream and came out to see a man unconscious in the middle of the court yard. He saw her pull her sword from the ground before sheathing it. He approached the unconscious figure to see it was one of his old officers that he had banished months ago for treason. If he had known that he planned an attack on his home he would have called him months ago. But that was not the case. The man still lived but his plan was foiled by Kagome. He would have a feast in her honor and attempt to court or bed her again. He knew she was still a virgin. It came off of her in waves. It was tempting to him. He could show her a good time, if she gave him the chance to that is.

"Traitor," he scoffed openly. He knew that the man was dying slowly from the blood he was losing.

"I will finish disposing of him," she stated as she approached. She chanted quickly and the body caught fire. "It is the ninja way to destroy corpses so that the secrets they held cannot be used by the enemy." He nodded and watched as she walked into the forest. He followed to see so many dead. He did not know how she managed to kill so many. He did not even know when the attack had even started. He only knew when it ended. "I will rest before returning to Konoha with my report and the money you promised my village."

"We will have a feast for you tonight. You will leave tomorrow morning with the money and your report." He looked over her form with hungry eyes. He wanted to run his hands all over her body, but she seemed immune to his charms and his devilish good looks. She had even seen his body but never once blushed. He didn't like this fact. She was hard to read and seemed out of his reach. He had to plan on how to get her under him by the end of the night.

She destroyed every body before returning the place, Sesshomaru still following her. She ignored him and entered the hot springs, closing and locking the door behind her. She didn't need him trying anything while she bathed. She pulled her hair from its ponytail, it cascading down her back and brushing against her knees. She pulled off her ANBU uniform and mask before entering the spring. She relaxed and released a sign, her eyes closed. She would relax for now.

He teleported in to see her clothes in a pile and her form in the spring. He smirked before approaching, his hormones getting the best of him. He crouched down next to her and looked down at her. His smirk became more mischievous before he leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Her eyes shot open and sapphire clashed with coal. She relaxed before telling him he startled her. He chuckled and looked at her as she turned around in the spring, her upper body exposed to him.

"You are here." She smiled brightly.

"I am." He looked at what was displayed before him. He wanted to reach out and run his hands over all she had to offer. He fought it and settled for caressing her cheek. Her smile softened and she leaned into the soft touch. She reached up and pulled him closer as she leaned up and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed back. She moved closer and kissed him with more passion, causing him to wrap his arms around her before pulling her out of the water and to in front of him. He pulled her flush against him, arms wrapped firmly around her. Her arms were flat against his chest and her wet hair was dripping all over the floor.

"Kagome," he murmured to her.

"Itachi," she panted softly, head resting against his shoulder. She had gotten taller within the past three years. "Three years."

"I know." He looked down at her. Her face was young but her body was mature. "Orochimaru transferred into another body. I guess he was tired of being unable to use his arms." She nodded.

"I missed you." She looked up at him.

"I missed you as well." He kissed her again. She replied. She knew he desired her at this moment but knew she, as leader, was to hold off until marriage. She drew back.

"I cannot give you release. It would go against the Higurashi code. I am to wait for marriage."

"I understand." He caressed her cheek. "I will have to report to leader. I will visit again when I can." She nodded and watched as he vanished.

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay, but here is chapter 28. Next chapter will contain Sesshomaru's next attempt to gain Kagome. What will happen? Only time will tell.

This chapter is everyone's Christmas present so enjoy!

Also, I have a few more ideas for stories. Look out for a story called Forbidden Shadow, a crossover between Inuyasha, Ouran High Host Club, Vampire Knight, and Hellsing. Should be a bit interesting, as well as A Whole New Life, a crossover of Inuyasha and Kamui with a pairing of Hyde/Kagome.

Memory Corner:

She looked up at her Otousan as he decorated the compound in reds and greens. She was curious to the item in his hand.

"Otousan, what's that?"

His sapphire eyes glistened with amusement, before he answered. "This is mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" He nodded.

"If two people stand under it they have to kiss," he explained to the confused look on her face.

"Kiss?" She wasn't sure what any of that was.

"Yes." He kissed his little girl on the cheek.

"Oh." She seemed to understand.

They were in the Uchiha compound. Him and his daughter had been invited to the Uchiha Christmas party. Kagome had ran off to find Itachi and when she did, she realized what they were standing under. He looked slightly puzzled at her face as she looked up. He chuckled as he watched his daughter kiss Itachi on the cheek. Itachi looked up and also realized why she had kissed him. A faint blush touched his cheek before he kissed her cheek as well.

"Merry Christmas," he called to the Uchiha head. The two of them were just too cute.


	29. Demon Aphrodisiac

Chapter 29: Demon Aphrodisiac

He had them preparing a feast for Kagome. He needed to somehow get her in his bed. When he got her there he would impregnate her so she could not leave him. If charm and seduction had not worked then perhaps drugging her would. He knew it was low of him, but he was not one to take no as an answer. He always got what he wanted, no matter the consequences. He would show her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She sat in her ANBU uniform. She refused all the clothes he had offered for her to wear. She ate little, not trusting this lord. She knew he was desperate. She had said no to him and that had not deterred him. No, he came onto her more strongly, each time after he seemed more desperate. She knew he had another attempt planned. It was why she touched nothing he ever gave her. Instead she slipped it onto someone else's plate. She drank nothing offered and never dropped her guard. She would not allow him to take advantage of her. There would be no way she stayed with him or here for longer than she had to. She would get the money and leave. The sooner the better. She wanted to get back to Konoha and sleep before her next mission. She knew that soon she would have to track Orochimaru down and kill him. That was the only thing keeping Itachi from staying with her.

"Kagome-san, here." Rin handed her a cup of water, as Sesshomaru had told her to, only there was more than water in the cup. There was a bit of a demon drug mixed in. She would not detect it and it was quick acting. She would get extremely hot and would seek out a relief within moments. He would be there within moments and she would be under him for hours. Rin did not need to know this.

"A_ arigatou." She took the cup and sniffed it before taking a small sip. She swallowed before placing the cup down. Rin ran off. She knew something was wrong the moment her vision started to swim. She stood, knocking the cup over, and stumbled towards the exit, an anxious Sesshomaru following her. She stumbled again and fell, her breathing rapid and her skin flushed. He picked her up and started to move to his chambers quickly. She was trying to get away, but her strength was nothing compared to his, especially with the drug in her system.

"You are mine," he whispered huskily as he placed her on the bed.

"I am not," she said weakly. "Do not touch me." She tried to move away but he pinned her to the bed. He made to kiss her but something kicked him off of her.

"You heard her say no," a voice said darkly. "You stooped low by drugging her." He stepped into the light to reveal Itachi. He glared heatedly at Sesshomaru. "You should have not touched my fiancée."

"Hn." He looked to Kagome as she lay on the bed panting, sweat dripping down her face. "You should not have disturbed. There is no telling what will happen to her without a sexual relief."

"You should have left her alone." He picked up Kagome and glared at him. "The money for the contract. Hand it over now." He watched as Sesshomaru withdrew a sack. He tossed it over and watched as Itachi left with Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He traveled quickly. He could feel her burning up, her breathing was short pants and her hands fisted the cloak that was around him. He had to hurry and have Ino check on Kagome. He hoped Ino could help her. If not, he might have to do something that went against the rules of the Higurashi clan head. He did not want to know what would happen otherwise. He looked down to see her eyes closed and a tinge of red to her cheeks. He would need to lower her temperature. There was not much he could do about it right now. He only traveled faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He made it to Konoha within hours. He was tired and the heat Kagome gave off was great but he would not let anything happen to her. He did not stop when they yelled at him to stop, only continuing forward until they came to the Higurashi compound. He woke up Hitoki, who entered Kagome's chambers, which she would share with Itachi in due time. The door was closed behind him and he directed Itachi to remove her clothes. He did so quickly, leaving her in a pair of panties and bandages that were wrapped around her chest. He left them for her modesty.

"How did she get like this?" Hitoki questioned.

"The lord she helped drugged her because she refused him. I stopped him from raping her." He nodded. "I believe he used some sort of demon drug."

"Retrieve Ino. She's become the clan's physician since she graduated top of her class last year." He nodded and left quickly, returning with a tired Ino. "We need your help with Kagome."

"Huh?" She looked to the bed to see a scantily clad Kagome sweating and gripping the sheets. She approached and checked her pulse. It was elevated. She did a few more tests. "Seems to be a really strong aphrodisiac. A strong sedative and a little less sexual tension should help her through this." She looked through her bag and pulled out a syringe and a glass bottle. Inside the bottle was a clear liquid. She got the syringe ready and prepared an area on her arm. Ino gave her the shot before leaving.

Itachi covered her as Hitoki left. He knew Hitoki would give them privacy. He would not take her virginity this night, but he would release some of the tension the aphrodisiac brought. He kissed her passionately, bringing her burning body closer to his chilled form. She replied and wrapped her arms around him, knowing it was him. She could feel his cold, calloused hands against the bare skin of her lower back. Neither of them dared to go beyond the kissing they were doing now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome had been on his mind a lot lately. She was beautiful, and everyone, but Sakura, had admitted it. Everyone had noticed how she hated Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only one, and Sakura, that had not noticed. He knew that Kagome had feelings of some sort for him in the past, but he did not know if they were still there. It was true he could no longer pursue her, his father forbidding him to, but that didn't mean he could not talk to her. He had to wait for her to return from her mission as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi held her to him, her body considerably cooler. She was asleep at his side, her arm draped over his body. Her head rested above his heart, the steady thrum had lulled her to sleep. He lay thinking. Orochimaru would be a major threat soon. There was no doubt in his mind that the Hokage would soon send Kagome and a few others to deal with Orochimaru. He would need to get the other Akatsuki members together to fight Orochimaru before she and her team got there. His resolve was made but he would not leave until he knew the demon drug was gone from her system. It would take a while and he knew both the Hokage and leader needed a report.

He sighed and decided to sleep. He would escort Kagome to the Hokage's office. Her mind would still be a bit hazy, but he would keep her focused. There was a way to keep the Hokage from giving Kagome a mission so early after her return. The sum of money the lord had given was great. The village was in need of this money. There were repairs that needed to be made. Nothing was ever cheap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He walked with Kagome. The villagers eyed him warily, wondering why no ANBU made to capture him. None of the ninjas made to capture him, and the captain of the black ops ANBU was walking with him, though her eyes were a bit hazy. They mumbled amongst themselves as ninja looked on. A few masked ANBU saluted her as she walked by. She paid them no mind and walked quietly at his side. She was focusing on getting to the Hokage's office, then back home to try to work the aphrodisiac out of her system. She knew Itachi stayed to make sure no one took advantage of her fogged state. Neither of them knew how long this aphrodisiac would be in her system, only that her temperature was going up again.

"Kagome?" A voice whispered, and she turned to see Shino.

"Yes?" She felt Itachi move closer to her. She knew he trusted no one right now, other than her and the elder Higurashi.

"Hokage-sama said you were not expected back for another week," he said softly, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"Change in plans." She turned away and started walking again, Itachi staying close. "I need to see Hokage-sama," she called over her shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked up from his paperwork before telling the one knocking on his door to enter. He was surprised to see Kagome standing next to Itachi. He wasn't expecting her back till next week. They must have been behind last night's ruckus. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"There was a complication," she murmured as she moved closer to Itachi. Her body was burning and she needed to cool down. "The mission was a success, however…" She shook her head and rested her forehead against Itachi's arm.

"However?"

"The lord drugged her," Itachi said coldly. "He was going to rape her. I had a feeling he was desperate from the look in his eyes." His eyes narrowed at the thought of Sesshomaru over her prone form. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. "I stopped him and retrieved the money for the mission before bringing her back here. Ino treated her, but what he drugged her with is still in her system."

"What did he drug her with?" He asked after propping his elbows on the desk, fingers laced and his chin on his fingers.

"A demonic aphrodisiac." He could feel the heat rolling off of her in waves.

"Hn. This is not good," the Hokage stated. "No matter the treatment, the drug will not pass until she has been… sexually sated," he said, a light blush coming to his tan, withered cheeks.

"I, as the Higurashi clan leader, cannot partake in such actions until after I am married, or I will disgrace the position and the clan," Kagome said, eyes closed tightly. "There has to be some other way to rid me of this aphrodisiac."

"None we know of," the Hokage said.

"Then I will find a way without disgracing my clan." She gritted her teeth as Itachi placed the money on the table.

"You will not have any missions until the aphrodisiac is out of your system. I cannot risk sending you on any missions in this fogged state." He signaled them to leave before returning to his paperwork.

Author's note:

This will be the last chapter of this year. It is sad, I know, but it would require me to come up and type everything up, with nothing truly planned for the next chapter. But next chapter, for all I know, Kagome will attempt to combat the demonic aphrodisiac.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and since it is the last chapter of the year, happy new years! I will try to get more chapters up after the new years.

Memory corner:

Kagome looked to the shy Hyuga. She knew by the blush on her face and the direction of her stare that she had a crush on one Uzamaki Naruto. It was cute. She just watched from her chair as the blue haired, lavender eyed girl twiddled with her fingers as she tried to speak to Naruto, the slight stutter being her down fall. If only the girl had been more confident she might have been able to bag the blond haired shinobi in training.


	30. Attempt

Chapter 30: Attempts

Kagome walked away from the Hokage's tower, anger surrounding her. She needed to get Katsuragi away from the compound. He was not married yet and would take advantage of her moment of weakness and she knew Itachi had to report to leader. She would not leave the compound until this matter was taken care of. She would discuss this matter with Hitoki. If he could not help she would do some research in the clan library. If she found something she would share it with Ino for further use in the future. She would over come this slight draw back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitoki sighed. Katsuragi had not learned his lesson and had been caught in Kagome's room again. He was going to deal with him now, or would have if Kagome and Itachi hadn't chosen this moment to enter the study. It seemed the aphrodisiac wasn't out of her system yet. He wondered why, unless they hadn't done anything last night. He figured both of them would respect her position of clan head and everything that came with it. He was glad she took her role seriously.

"Hitoki, we need to talk," Kagome said before turning her gaze to Katsuragi, "alone."

"I will deal your punishment later," Hitoki said with a sigh. He watched as Katsuragi left. "What can I help you with, Kagome-sama?"

"I need you to go to the Hokage and have him assign Katsuragi missions until I can get the aphrodisiac out of my system. I have no doubt he will take advantage of my current state," she said as she gritted her teeth.

"I will do so." She nodded. "You two cannot marry yet."

"We know this," Kagome stated. "I will find a way to get this out of my system without dishonoring our clan." He nodded. Both knew Itachi would stick around until her condition was clear. He would not risk her getting taken advantage of.

"Is there anything else, Kagome-sama?"

"No." She turned away from him. "Be sure Katsuragi is taken care of."

"I will." He watched Kagome and Itachi leave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome read through several books. None mentioned anything about a demonic aphrodisiac, or anything relating to it. She gave a frustrated sigh. She closed the book quickly and stood. The aphrodisiac was getting to her again. She had to get it out of her system before she did something stupid. Of course she would have Ino monitoring her while she attempted to get rid of the demon drug. Itachi would be there for most of it, if not all of it; he was protective of her, after all. She was glad one problem was out of the way. Katsuragi had gone on a mission soon after receiving a punishment from Hitoki for more than likely being found in her room again. He would need to learn his lesson soon.

"Toji, go get Ino for me," she called from the study.

"Hai, Kagome-sama," he called back cheerily.

"Bring her to the training grounds." She heard him give a loud "hai," before hearing his steps fade away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He came to Yamanaka house. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. One of the elder Yamanaka answered the door. "Is Ino-san here?"

"Hold on." He left the door way and moments later Ino was standing there.

"Toji?" She seemed confused by his appearance.

"You are needed at the compound," he answered to her unspoken question.

"Is someone hurt?" She questioned, a bit worried.

"Iie. Kagome-sama requested your presence in the training grounds." He shrugged it of.

"Kagome-san?" It must have been about last night. She nodded. "Let me retrieve my bag." She returned shortly after with her medic bag. She followed Toji to the compound and soon the training grounds. She saw Kagome there sitting as if she was meditating, which soon ended.

"Toji, tell the others no one is to enter the training grounds until I say so." She stood after saying all of this.

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" He ran back in doors.

"Ino, the aphrodisiac is still in my system. As head of the Higurashi clan, I am to abstain from sexual activity with another until I am married, so sleeping with Itachi is out of the question." Ino nodded. "I read through the books in the Higurashi clan and found nothing, so you are to supervise me until I can get this out of my system. I do not know how long this may take."

"Wakarimasu, Kagome-san." She looked at the girl that was close to her in age. She was strong. She didn't know the whole story but she figured someone tried to sleep with her to gain her. It mustn't have worked if she was still suffering through the aphrodisiac.

"We will start with me training more vigorously than I have before." Ino nodded and started to right it down as Kagome started her training, though Ino never noticed the heavy weights Kagome had strapped to various parts of her body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino was tired. It was already late into the night and Kagome had not stopped to rest yet. She was there to make sure Kagome didn't hurt herself, which she hadn't yet. She was using a dangerous amount of chakra. She was worried, but soon Kagome collapsed. She was panting and sweat dripped down her face and body. Beyond that she knew nothing.

"My body still burns," Kagome panted. She forced herself to sit up. "It isn't as intense, but it's still there." She stood and slowly entered the compound. She stumbled into the hot springs and closed the door. Ino was kind enough to come with a change of clothing for her. She had set it on a bench and proceeded to wash Kagome's hair, seeing as Kagome was so exhausted.

Ino started to blush. "Perhaps there is another way to get it out of your system." She didn't want Kagome to see the blush on her face.

"Go on, Ino." She didn't look back, only further relaxing into the massaging fingers of Ino. She would be willing to try anything right now.

"Well, since you are a virgin," Ino started, "you could attempt to please yourself. Your body doesn't really know sexual pleasure, so it would be easy enough to trick your body and possibly dispel the aphrodisiac."

"Anything is worth a shot," Kagome mumbled, feeling sleepy. She really was exhausted. She hadn't ever trained like that before. She would probably do it again if pleasing herself didn't work. "We'll try that later. I'm too tired." Ino nodded and helped her change before leading her to her room and putting her to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome-san is tired. She is resting now," Ino told Itachi and Hitoki. "She trained all day and bathed. The aphrodisiac is still in her system though. We might be able to dispel it soon." Both nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow." She left out the main entrance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up the next morning. She could still feel the affects of the aphrodisiac. They were not as strong as before, but she knew it would kick back in without warning. She would get right to training as soon as Ino showed up. Right now she needed something in her stomach.

She stretched and walked through the compound. She came to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and ate it as she headed towards the training grounds. No one else was awake yet. She wasn't expecting them to be awake for a few more hours. She might as well start with her warm ups. Hopefully Ino would be there by the end of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was running late. She ran out the door as she pulled on her second shoe, her medic bag clutched in her free hand as she hopped and balanced on one foot. She finally succeeded and continued to run down the street and towards the Higurashi compound, Sasuke watching her. He wanted to know where Kagome was and how to find her. He thought Ino was the key. He failed, however, when Ino vanished into thin air after doing a set of hand signs he couldn't see.

She ran through the compound and found Kagome after she finished her last warm up. She caught her breath and looked at Kagome. "Sorry I'm late. I woke up late this morning."

"Don't worry about it." She drank water from her water bottle. "I just finished my warm ups. We'll start the hard stuff and further explore other ways to relieve me of this aphrodisiac." Ino nodded and pulled out her clip board and watched as Kagome ran through several advanced drills. Ino made sure she had not harmed herself. She had to remind Kagome not to push herself as hard as she had the day before, especially if they were to try the other way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ino blushed furiously. She didn't want to watch Kagome pleasure herself, but it seemed she had no choice in the matter right now. She watched as Kagome did hand seals to contain the sound she could possibly make within the room. She was blushing as well, not sure what to do. She had never pleasured herself before.

"I'm not sure what to do," Kagome admitted. She was shy about this as well.

"Err, I haven't thought about that either." Ino looked around for inspiration, when she remembered Kakashi and Kanna had read some erotic novels. "There might be something that might help. I'll be back in a minute." She ran out the door and found Kakashi.

"Um, Kakashi-san, I need to ask you for your book that you used to read." She was blushing. "Kagome-san needs inspiration," she whispered so the others wouldn't hear. He nodded and left, coming back shortly after with the book. He handed it to her and she left, a blush still heavy on her cheeks.

"I got it, Kagome-san." She handed the book to Kagome and Kagome read some of it, blushing but still not knowing what to do. "I don't know what else to do." She was stumped.

"I could help," Itachi said as he entered. He closed and locked the door behind him before approaching his betrothed. He tossed the book away from her and joined her on the bed before kissing her passionately. Ino blushed. She never heard of the Itachi Uchiha as being affectionate, but here he was now kissing Kagome passionately. She wanted to turn away when his hand drifted lower on Kagome's body. He had made it so that Kagome was laying down on the bed, his hand drifting down her body slowly, tantalizing. She moaned into his lips. This encouraged him and his hands drifted lower. He caressed her clothed thighs, brushing over her nether regions.

Ino looked away, still blushing. She knew that the clothes wouldn't come off, but she didn't believe in watching such a moment between two individuals. She couldn't leave though either. She had to make sure that they didn't break their oath but also that the aphrodisiac left her system. It would be a long night for her.

Author's Note:

It took a while but here is the next chapter. I'll try to update more often, but time is limited. I have writer's block. I'll have to come up with something new. But I hope you enjoyed this installment.

Memory Corner:

Hanamei approached her leader, a blush staining her cheeks. She was close to Kagome in age, but she knew their maturity levels were different. It was because she was leader and close to her age that she decided to ask her this question.

"Kagome-sama," Hanamei asked shyly.

"Yes, Hanamei-chan?" She looked to her younger cousin.

"Ano, I am confused?" She looked down at her feet.

"About?"

"My feelings," she whispered, as if speaking of her feelings was a sin.

"You have feelings for Kohaku but don't understand them," Kagome said, more than asked. She watched as Hanamei's blush darkened before she nodded. "Hanamei-chan, the females of the Higurashi clan are special. They know who they are meant to be with, before anyone else, aside from the clan head that is. How do you think Kanna found Kakashi so quickly?"

"Then?"

"It is normal for you to have feelings for another, but never show emotions in battle or on missions, it'll get you killed."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." She turned to leave.

"Hanamei, when the both of you come of age you will start to court each other. His father and I have already said so, and what I say goes."

"I know, Kagome-sama." She ran out of the room, feeling a weight lifted from her chest. She was light as a feather and nothing could bring her down.


	31. Birth and Missions

Chapter 31: Birth and Missions

It had taken two days of intense training followed by intimate caresses from Itachi to have the aphrodisiac out of her system. She was grateful for it. She could do missions again, but she would greatly miss Itachi. She would track Orochimaru down soon and kill him so Itachi could return to Konoha permanently. Then after a few years they would marry and continue to revive both their clans, or become one clan. She wasn't sure how that would work out yet. But right now her and Itachi were heading for the Hokage's office. She would tell him the aphrodisiac was out of her system and her mind clear. Hopefully he would send her on a mission soon.

"Hokage-sama," she greeted as she entered the office. He looked up from the work he was doing.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," he replied.

"I have been diligent with this problem," she replied. "The aphrodisiac is gone from my system and my thinking is clear." He nodded and looked to Itachi.

"Is this true?"

"Yes." He looked the Hokage in the eye. "I will be leaving shortly." he nodded.

"Come back tomorrow, Kagome. I will have a mission for you then."

"Hai." They both left, leaves and sakura being left behind.

"Why is hers sakura instead of leaves like everyone else?"

They appeared in front of the Hokage tower, startling several civilians, whom were still not used to seeing Uchiha Itachi. "I will visit again soon," he told her before leaving a light kiss on her cheek. He vanished again in a swirl of leaves.

She blushed lightly before forcing it down and walking back towards the compound. She would relax today. Katsuragi was off on a mission, the twins, now being genin, were on a mission, Kanna would be seeing to the children and Kakashi was on a break, him no longer having a squad and being an ANBU. There hadn't been too many missions for the ANBU, sound going into hiding and the Akatsuki agenda being changed. They didn't have much to worry about and kept most of the stronger nin closer to Konoha incase there was an attack. Kagura was stuck in bed because her husband worried about her and their next child. Hiro wasn't taking missions so close to her due date. He wanted to be there when his child was born. She would most likely be gone for the child's birth. She would come up with a name for the child before leaving.

"Ino doesn't know why Kagura is so big," Hitoki stated when she walked in. "She is close to delivery too."

"She is having twins," Kagome replied dryly. "I am relaxing before my next mission." He nodded. "And I will come up with names for the two before I leave." He nodded again and watched as she made her way to the garden. The children, one for Kanna and Kakashi and one for Hiro and Kagura, hadn't kept her awake. Ichido, Kanna and Kakashi's first child, was quiet. He had inherited his father's gray hair and his mother's sapphire eyes, which had been an interesting but cute mix. He was a few months older than Kagura and Hiro's first child. Jin was cute too, gaining his parents' dark hair and had sapphire eyes, though there was a hint of red in the right light. Ichido was three and Jin was two, three in a few months. The two were as close as relatives could be.

"Then I shall inform Ino and Kagura of this." She nodded and watched as Jin and Ichido approached her.

"Gome, Gome!" They both cried in excitement. They hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Hello Ichido, Jin." She looked down at them as they looked up at her.

"How is mama doing?" Jin asked.

"She is fine. You will have a new brother and sister soon." She ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"Gome, when will my mama give me a brother or sister?" Ichido asked.

"Perhaps soon. They wanted to wait before having another child. Perhaps by next year." He nodded.

"Gome, when will you have a baby?" Jin asked.

"In a few more years," she said. "I'm not yet old enough to have kids."

"Oh." They looked at each other. "We're gonna watch Souta train." They ran off.

"Jin will have an affinity for wind and perhaps water, and Ichido will be lightning," she mumbled to herself. A cry of pain interrupted her thoughts and she rushed to Kagura's room.

"They want out," she cried out.

"I will get them to retrieve Ino," she told her softly. "For now do your breathing exercises." She nodded and did so. "Hitoki, retrieve Ino." He nodded and hobbled from the room as Hiro ran in. "You will have to wait with the others," Kagome told him and ushered him out of the room as Ino ran in. Kagome went to her side as Ino prepped for the birth. It would take a few hours at most to get the child out.

"You are a bit early with the birth of your child," Ino said. "It isn't unusual, but I'll get to work now."

"I believe she is having twins," Kagome said as Kagura gripped the sheets as another contraction hit her.

"Twins," she wailed out and went back to her breathing exercises.

"She isn't dilated enough yet to give birth. It shouldn't take too much more time." Kagome nodded and watched as Ino got the water and everything else ready. She dabbed away at the sweat on Kagura's face. "Okay, Kagura, I'm going to need you to push for me, okay?" She nodded and gave a push. She kept doing so until there was a loud wail. Kagome had cut the umbilical cord. Kagome held the little boy as Ino directed Kagura to push again. There was another loud wail and Kagome cut that umbilical cord as well. Ino cleaned off the babies and wrapped them in blankets before handing them to Kagura. It had been a good two hours.

"Ino, go get Hiro. He needs to see his children." She nodded and left, returning shortly with Hiro. He took up his son in his arms. "Their names are Shigurai and Miki." She looked to the couple and the children in their arms. "This has been a long day. I am going to sleep." She turned and started to leave. "We will celebrate later." They nodded and she was gone.

"Congratulations," Ino said. "I will be back later. Right now I need to rest. The birth certificates will be dropped of tomorrow." They nodded and watched her leave.

"We should get some rest," Hiro told his wife as he looked over his two sleeping children. They were adorable and had their hair color.

"Alright." She watched him place the two children, who were of average size, in the crib side by side. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed with his tired and sweaty wife. He would help her shower in the morning.

She woke up early and climbed out of bed. She dressed quickly in her ANBU uniform. She strapped her sword to her waist and pulled her mask down before vanishing and appearing before the Hokage.

"A bit anxious." He looked to her form. "I need you to go to the north. There has been a disturbance with lightning there. I believe it might be some sound attacking innocent people."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"It shouldn't take you too long." She nodded and walked out of the office. She would do this mission. Sound was usually associated with Orochimaru. She would get there as soon as possible.

Hiro looked to his children. He had already helped Kagura with her shower and she was sitting in the garden playing with Jin and Ichido. Kanna needed a break from the two energetic children and Souta couldn't watch them forever. Souta needed to get his training done, still being in the academy with Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. They were about the same age anyways.

Miki gave a loud wail and her older brother followed suit. He picked them up and went to find Kagura. He figured they needed to eat now and she hadn't told him exactly what they would drink, seeing as they couldn't chew, being new bourns.

"Hand them here," Hitoki said. He produced a bottle and started to feed Miki, causing her to quiet down. Shigurai quieted down and went back to sleep in his father's arms. "Seems only she is hungry." He chuckled and watched her fall back to sleep. "There you go." He followed Hiro and laid them back in the crib to sleep. "These two shouldn't be too hard to raise with everyone willing to help out." Hiro nodded.

"Kagome-sama is hardly ever home now though."

"It is to be expected. It will change when Orochimaru is dealt with." Hiro nodded. "When that happens Itachi-san will be here to stay."

"Itachi is a caring man when it comes to Kagome-sama." Hitoki nodded. "He will be a good man for this clan."

"They will have strong children after they marry," Hitoki said with a chuckle. "Especially if they inherit the sharingan from their father."

"Yes, the Higurashi clan could use the added strength the sharingan brings." They left the room to allow the two new bourns to sleep.

"There is always a down fall to something like the sharingan as well," Hitoki pointed out. "Itachi avoids using it because he is losing his vision slowly. He wants to see Kagome's smiling face on their wedding day." Hiro nodded. "Their wedding will be an important day. The whole village will be invited to it. Some might not approve of Itachi coming back to the village. But the truth isn't wide known either. But soon enough the truth will be out and he will be back in the village." Hiro nodded and left Hitoki to his devices as he went to Kagura.

She landed, hearing thunder and then seeing a flash of lightning, no clouds in the sky. This was her destination.

Author's note:

There you have it, the next chapter. Next chapter Shippo will enter the scene, as well as the thunder brothers. What will go on?

I have an idea for another story that is an Inuyasha/Naruto crossover, but I need a few details, seeing as I don't remember everything. A question I have is how old is Orochimaru? Is he around Kakashi's age or Jarayai's age? This is important because it affects the possible pairing of the story, so if someone can answer me this it will be greatly appreciated.

Remember, all feed back is welcome.

So far the new additions to the clan are Ichido, Kakashi and Kanna's child, Jin, Miki, and Shigurai, Hiro and Kagura's children. A few future pairings will be Hanabi and Souta, Kohaku and Hanamei, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata and Naruto, Lee and Sakura(yeah I know not everyone is excited about this pairing, but I will make it work). Current pairings Kakashi and Kanna, Hiro and Kagura, and Itachi and Kagome. More is to come as I see fit.

Memory corner:

She looked down at the children that had taken station on each of her feet. She raised and eyebrow and started to walk into the compound, the two children giggling. One had the same colored hair as Kakashi, so she assumed this was Ichido, Kakashi's son. The other had the Higurashi signature hair color so she assumed this was Jin, Hiro's son. She listened to their giggles as entered the house. Kanna ran to her.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of them. I'll take care of them now, Kagome-sama."

"No harm was done." She continued to walk, the two children still attached to her legs. They continued to giggle. She was glad that her cousins' children were not afraid of her, like normal children would be when meeting a stranger. She wasn't home often so they hardly ever saw her. She took this as their way of bonding with her. They couldn't really talk yet either. They were maybe one, a bit before two. She was glad the clan was expanding.


	32. Shippo and Twins

Chapter 32: Shippo and Twins

She jumped from her post and deflected a hit that was aimed for an auburn headed child who looked to be about five to seven years old. She stood in front of him, protecting him from this man who had barely any hair and beady eyes. He was in weird armor, sound emblem on a shoulder pad. He had a staff in hand and a large mouth. He sent forth another attack, which she blocked with her sword, and killed him quickly. There was an enraged yell and a lightning bolt heading for her. She easily dodged, the child in arms. She placed him on the floor and he scampered away, behind a tree.

"You killed my brother," the male called. He could have passed for a Higurashi if it wasn't for his height. Higurashi males tended to be tall.

"He attacked me first," she replied, black Inu mask in place.

"You are from Konoha!"

"Yes I am. You are with sound and Orochimaru." She glared at him coldly.

"Good job, Hiten, you lored her out of Konoha and to here," a voice called. A figure stepped out. He was covered in bandages.

"Orochimaru!" She got in a fighting stance.

"Too bad you got here too late. You could have saved the child's mother and father." He chuckled. "Sacrifices need to be made, Manten was part of that sacrifice, Hiten." He dodged an attack from Hiten. "Do not turn on me!" He made to attack Hiten but his arm was consumed with fire.

"Never turn your back on the enemy," Kagome said coldly. She had her sword in one hand, the other ready to form more hand signs when needed. "I will kill you and Itachi will return to Konoha, you snake in the grass." She leapt forward and vanished. He dodged shuurican and kunai as they flew at him. Hiten stood off to the side and watched what he could catch with his eyes. He saw blood splatter on the ground and burst of fire. Vines leapt up aiming to latch onto Orochimaru as snakes flew from the ground, trying to get the ANBU.

"You are better than last I remember, Higurashi," Orochimaru hissed out, blood covering his form.

"You are still lacking." There was no damage to her person. "I will kill you now!" She sent forth lightning which he barely dodged and continued to attack, him stumbling. He fell back and Kabuto jumped out, pulling him to his shoulder. They both vanished from sight. "I will kill you, Orochimaru! I swear it."

"He set Manten up." He gripped his brother's body to him.

"I figured he was using the two of you," she stated as she approached. "I am Konoha's most skilled ANBU and next in line to be Hokage if I choose to do so. What you and Orochimaru see now is an illusion that only I am able to conjure, far more powerful than any illusion an Uchiha can conjure. He is merely unconscious." She turned towards some bushes. "You can come out now. It is safe." The auburn haired child peeked out. "Come, I won't hurt you and I won't let them hurt you." He scampered to her and peered into her eyes. "I'm going to take you to Konoha with me. You are a child that needs to be taken care of. My clan will be willing to take you in, as we have a few other people. You will be safe there." He nodded and clung to her leg. She looked to Hiten. "Orochimaru will only ue you and the others of sound before throwing them aside like he had done with Suna. It would be wise for you and those loyal to you to flee from his hideouts before you all end up dead." She picked up the child and vanished in a flurry of flower petals.

Hiten looked at where the petals landed and looked to his brother to see him waking up.

"Stupid wench hit me too hard." He looked up to see Hiten. "Oneesan!"

"Are you alright, Manten?"

"Hai, anou, she hit me in the head really hard."

"Orochimaru betrayed us. We need to find somewhere safe for us to go."

"How so?"

"He used us as bait to lore that ANBU here to attack her. We both could have been killed." Manten looked around. "She did all the damage. She is capable of more than what she seems." He nodded. "She greatly injured Orochimaru before he fled. He is afraid of her. She has enough power to kill him."

"Let's go," Manten said before standing.

-------------------------------

She appeared in front of the Hokage and the others there, startling them. She placed the child on the ground and looked to the Hokage. "It was a setup. Orochimaru was trying to lore me there using the sound duo. This child's parents are dead, killed in the attempt to get my attention. Orochimaru has transferred bodies, but his current body is weakened. He will be silent for a while longer and some of sound is leaving his forces after his betrayal." She bowed, though the ones in the room seemed confused. "There will be a man resembling those of the Higurashi clan male's minus the height showing up in the village. On his right shoulder will be the emblem for sound. None should attack him or the one with him. They will come requesting a place to stay. When the time comes I will deal with them as Konoha's diplomat." The Hokage nodded.

"And the child?"

"He will be welcome in the Higurashi compound." The Hokage nodded. "He can help entertain Jin and Ichido." He looked to the child. His eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of more children.

"You will not have any missions until further notice."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed." She nodded and vanished in her signature flower petals, the auburn haired child vanishing with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She appeared before Jin and Ichido, startling them, but they got over it. "Gome-sama!" They attached to her legs. "You're back so soon after leaving."

"Yes." She looked up to see Hiro and Kagura sitting on a bench. "Come forward and introduce yourself." The auburn haired kid, who she now noticed had a tail and the lower body of a fox and pointed ears came forward.

"I'm Shippo." He looked at the two kids. "Who are they?"

"They are Jin and Ichido. Jin, Ichido, why don't you go play with Shippo?"

"Hai, Gome-sama." They unattached themselves from her legs and ran off with the fox like being.

"Do you think that wise, Kagome-sama?" Hiro asked. He was protective of his first born.

"It'll be fine. I will not be going on any mission until further notice. The village is bound to get more lively." She walked away and into the compound.

------------------------------------------

Jin looked at Shippo. He was odd looking to him, but then again he didn't ever see any demons before. Ichido looked at Shippo in the same light as him before jumping on Shippo's back. "Piggy back ride!" Ichido called. Shippo hooked his arms under his knees and took off at a run, Ichido squealing out in joy at the sheer speed. He clung tighter and giggled even more.

Jin looked on and started to clap. He wanted a turn too. It looked like Ichido was enjoying himself. He got his wish when Shippo stopped in front of him, Ichido climbing down. He jumped on and Shippo took off again, Jin squealing out in just as much joy as Ichido. He was glad he had a new friend too.

-------------------------------------------

The Hokage sighed as the others left his office. They were such a hassle. "I need a vacation," he mumbled to himself. But he couldn't afford a vacation right now, especially with no one to take his place. He was still looking and he knew he had to retire soon, him being old and all. Perhaps he would convince Kagome to take over as Hokage in three years. There still wasn't anyone nearly as wise or with a foresight such as hers, not to mention she was strong. Good leaders were often strong and wise and she knew to look out for not only her clan but the whole village. Hell, he even taught her all he knew about combat.

He sighed again. The only reason she would not take the position of Hokage was because of the Hisawa clan. She didn't want a rebellion to take place. As to why the Hisawa hated the Higurashi so bad was still unknown. It wasn't like the Higurashi said they were better than everyone else. They just had traits that made them far more superior. But he knew that her foresight had come from the Hisawa blood that ran through her veins. Though it was just about gone from the Hisawa blood and the most they could come up with were vague predictions that never came true. There was one that was good and almost everything she predicted came true. She was close to Kagome in age, a few years younger. She didn't seem to hate the Higurashi clan, instead keeping to herself, even in her clan. But her name slipped his mind. Perhaps Kagome knows her name. He'd have to call her in one day. He believed the girl was in a squad with the Higurashi twins.

---------------------------------------

They sighed. There wasn't many places they could go. There was a total of five of them. The others had chased after them, calling them traitors for wanting to leave Orochimaru's group, no matter how many times they tried to persuade the others that he was just using them, that he didn't care about them, only what they could do for him then when he was done he was going to throw them to the side like yesterday's trash.

They stumbled and collapsed outside of a large gate and wall, the symbol of fire painted above the opening. They panted and got back to their feet before stumbling to the gate. They were all injured. It had taken them sometime to get this far.

They stumbled through the gate before blood loss took affect. The guards seemed surprised by their appearance. They picked up the bodies and dragged them to the hospital before calling the Hokage. He could sort this out.

Author's note:

Here is the next chapter. It didn't take long since I had an idea of what I was going to with this chapter. I hope you liked it. I kept the thunder brothers alive for a reason. They are needed for later on in the story. Hopefully I can come up with some idea as to how I want Orochimaru to die. I think next chapter I will introduce another Hisawa, whom is unlike the other Hisawa clan members. Might be a few spoilers as well.

Thanks to those that answered my questions. It will help with my next story, which will more than likely be a Kakashi/Kagome pairing. No complaints, it is an experimental fic. Depending on the feed back will be if I continue that story when I post it. I think I might title it "Experiment=Love". But we'll see.

I am also almost at 400 reviews. It tells me that many enjoy this story, which in turn helps me to write. Thanks to all those who read and review.

Memory corner:

She looked through the bushes to see Naruto training. She blushed, hoping she would get caught. He wasn't any good at shadow clones but he was trying so hard to succeed at this. She really wanted to help him, but she would probably faint if he so much as looked at her.

She ducked when a clone looked her way. She was blushing heavily at nearly being caught. She made to move when he was gone.

"You know you shouldn't spy on people," Kagome told her and she gave an "eep" at being caught. "Besides, you need to get more confident if you are to win over him, especially with his current obsession with Sakura."

"Kagome-san."

"Later Hinata." She was gone just as quickly and stealthily as she had appeared.


	33. New Visitors

Chapter 33: New Visitors

The Hokage sighed as he walked into the room of the man that resembled the men in the Higurashi clan. He was unconscious. He would have Kagome speak with them when they awoke. They were greatly injured when they came through the gates. They would recover and then be dealt with. Hopefully not too much went wrong.

He turned and left the room. He used a jutsu to contact Kagome, whom appeared in a flurry of flower petals. She looked to him.

"The man you spoke of arrived with five others. They are injured and unconscious right now. I want you to talk to them and see what they want. Afterwards make sure they are comfortable and not in the position to attack anyone."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed and watched them leave before entering the room that contained Hiten. His brother was in another bed, his entire head wrapped in bandages. She sat in a chair in a corner. She would wait.

He groaned. He was unaware of where he was or for how long he had been out. All he knew was that he was in immense pain. He opened his eyes and groaned again before looking to his right. There was a figure in the corner in a chair. All he could make out was a black blur with sapphire eyes much like his own and a red line of some sort. It looked curved to him.

"Where am I?" He asked in a scratchy but deep voice.

"You are in the hospital in Konoha. The Hokage asked me to speak with you, seeing as I am Konoha's diplomat." She heard him groan again. "I take it they attacked you when you gathered a group to leave Orochimaru.'

"How would you know?" He groaned again. He could hear the person stand and approach. He was helped into a sitting position and a cup of water was placed against his lips. He drank some before the glass was pulled away from his lips.

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"Ugh."

"I'm the ANBU you and your brother ran across." He seemed to tense. "I'm the diplomat for a reason." She moved away. "My Hokage wants to know why you are here. I will communicate everything to him."

"My brother and I and my sister and three others fled with me. We are looking for somewhere to stay. We aren't safe anywhere else. We figured if we came here we might have a chance." She nodded. "Everywhere else turned us away."

"Rest. I will return later with the Hokage's judgment." He fell back down and went back to sleep.

He wasn't expecting her to just pop into his office in a flurry of flower petals, but he was no longer surprised to see her choice of entrance.

"Well?"

"They came seeking shelter. They are no longer accepted in sound or anywhere else. Orochimaru's followers attacked him, his brother, sister and three others as they made to leave. It is surprising they made it this far." He nodded.

"What do you suggest?"

"I will house them, but we will have to have them renounce their village. I know it will take time to allow them to be citizens of Konoha, but they will be useful to us." He nodded. "I will keep track of them until I go on a mission. One of the others will keep track of them until you see it fit to no longer watch them." He nodded.

"Get them moved into your home. Ino, as you family physician, will see to them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed and left in her usual fashion.

He shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

He woke to an extremely comfortable bed. He gave a sigh and noticed the pain gone from his body. There was no sterile smell of a hospital. No, it smelled of oak and the musk of sandal wood incense. The lights were dim unlike the lights in the hospital, making it easy for his eyes to adjust. He opened them to see he was surrounded by green. He settled again. He didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed.

"I see you are awake. You've been asleep for a few days now."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my home. I took you here after my discussion with my Hokage." She approached. "Your sister, Souten I believe it was, is up and about. She's healed nicely and is playing with the other children."

"What about Manten?"

"He is stuffing his face and trying to find a way to grow hair on his head." She heard him chuckle at the comment. "The Hokage says you can stay in the village however you must renounce your ties with sound. Given time he will allow you and the others to become citizens of Konoha."

"Sound has turned their backs on me and my brother and sister. I have no reason to be loyal to them any longer." She nodded.

"I've left food on the bed side table. Feel free to walk around. This room is yours from now on." She turned and left, the door closing behind her softly.

Hiten sighed, rolling over and inhaling the scent of the pillow. He didn't want to get up yet but he was hungry so he sat up and looked at the food on the bed side table, which was still steaming hot. It smelled delicious so he started eating, enjoying how it tasted. When he was done he sat back on the bed. He sighed and thought back to the woman child that he had moved in with. She was beautiful and kind for taking in his family and the few friends he had. She was also extremely powerful.

"She isn't single you know," a voice said. He turned to see his brother. "I know that look in your eye. You get it every time you see a beautiful girl. She isn't single. A few days ago a man in a black cloak with red clouds stopped by. I believe she called him Ita-kun. But he pulled her into his arms and she nuzzled his chest before he kissed her forehead. The old man said he was her betrothed."

"Hn." He stood from the bed and left the room, never saying a word to Manten. He walked out and to the garden to see the woman, he believed Kagome was her name, standing there with a man taller than her. She held his hand gently as he had a firm yet gentle grip on her hand. He turned and left the garden. Somehow this sight had hurt him.

"Kagome," Itachi murmured gently into her ear. "You are taking more people in."

"Yes." She looked up at him. "I'm not heartless after all." She smiled up at him. "However, because of recent events I will not be leaving Konoha for a while."

Itachi sighed. He caressed her cheek gently. "The other man will try to take you from me."

"He will not succeed. My eyes are only on you and my heart will only be yours." She leaned into the soft affection. "Will you be leaving soon?"

"No. Leader has a feeling that Orochimaru is close to Konoha right now." She nodded. "I am staying close and patrolling the area. I do not doubt that he is getting desperate."

"Perhaps." She nodded. "Who is on this assignment with you?"

"My usual partner. He is scoping out the surrounding forest." She nodded before turning her sapphire eyes back on him. "He knows nothing of you and thinks I am visiting Kagura and Hiro."

"You keep many things hidden from them."

"For good reason." He looked up to see the demon child along with Jin and Ichido approaching them.

"Gome-sama!" Jin called and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Tachi-sama!" Ichido wrapped his arms around Itachi's legs. Shippo stopped before them. He wasn't used to being around strangers like them. However he got along fine with the other children. He held respect for Kagome, her being the one to save him and give him a home.

"What do you two want?" Kagome asked as she looked down at them.

"We wanted to know what our affinities where," Ichido said.

"Ichido, do you know what element your father uses?" Kagome asked.

"He said he used lightning."

"That is your affinity."

"What about mine?" Jin asked.

"Wind, and perhaps one day water as well." The two looked happy before separating themselves from the legs of their heroes and running off with Shippo again.

Author's note:

I know it took me a while but here is the next chapter. It got hard to write the end of this chapter, but I had to come up with something. Here is a short recap of everyone.

Higurashi-Hatake Ichido- First born of Higurashi Kanna and Hatake Kakashi. He has Kakashi's hair and the Higurashi clan eyes. He is a few months older than Higurashi Jin. He has an affinity for the element of lightning. Current age is three.

Higurashi Jin- First born of Higurashi Hiro and Kagura. He has the Higurashi signature hair and sapphire eyes that have a hint of red in the right light. He has an affinity for wind and maybe water later on. Current age is two.

Higurashi Shigurai- Second born of Hiro and Kagura. He has the Higurashi signature hair but has red eyes. He has an affinity for darkness. Current age, new born.

Higurashi Miki- Third born of Hiro and Kagura, but the first female born into the new Higurashi clan and twin sister to Shigurai. She has the Higurashi signature hair and eyes. Her affinity is fire. Current age, new born.

Higurashi Kagome- Leader of the clan. She follows the Higurashi signature for looks and holds an affinity for all elements, representing balance in the clan. Current age is fifteen.

Higurashi Kanna- She is the typical Higurashi in looks. She is married to Hatake Kakashi and is mother to Higurashi-Hatake Ichido. She has an affinity for fire. Current age is twenty-six.

Higurashi Hiro- He is the typical Higurashi in looks. He came back to the Higurashi clan three years after the call. He has an affinity for darkness. Current age is twenty-one.

Higurashi Toji- He is an orphan. He looks like the average Higurashi only he has freckles across the bridge of his nose. He has an affinity for wind. Current age is thirteen.

Higurashi Hanamei- She is an orphan like her twin brother Toji. She looks like him, only more feminine. She has an affinity for light. Current age is thirteen.

Higurashi-Hisawa Souta- Kagome's younger brother. He has the brown hair of the Hisawa's but the sapphire eyes of the Higurashi clan. His affinity is still unknown. Current age is nine.

Higurashi Katsuragi- He follows the typical Higurashi clan looks. He is obsessed with Kagome. He has and affinity for earth. Current age is twenty-four.

Higurashi Hitoki- The elder of the Higurashi clan. He has grey hair replacing his once raven colored hair. He has sapphire eyes. He has an affinity for water. Current age is around mid fifties.

Uchiha Itachi- Kagome's betrothed and older brother to Sasuke Uchiha. Heir to the Uchiha clan. He has an affinity for fire. Current age is twenty-one. (Someone correct me if this is wrong.)

Hatake Kakashi- Known as the copy ninja of Konoha. He is married to Higurashi Kanna and is father to Higurashi-Hatake Ichido. He has an affinity for lightning but can copy other elemental attacks. He is twenty-six. (Correct me if this is wrong.)

Higurashi(by marriage) Kagura- Married to Higurashi Hiro. She has black hair and pink eyes. She has an affinity for wind. Current age is twenty-one.

The other characters everyone should know, minus the two others that came with Hiten, Manten, and Souten. They will be revealed at a later time.

A special thanks to LuLuCrazed for being the 400th review!

Memory corner:

Sango looked at the young girl she knew as Hanamei. She had caught her staring at her brother a lot often. She had wondered why but never questioned it, until now that is. She knew her and her brother were a year separated in age. The girl looked cute, like all Higurashi children were.

"Why do you keep staring at Kohaku?"

"Err." She blushed cutely. "Well, I like Kohaku." She looked down at her toes. "According to Kagome-sama, women in the Higurashi clan know when they are meant to be with someone. I am meant to be with Kohaku."

"Someone your age shouldn't talk that way," Sango said.

"Perhaps."

"Hanamei!" Toji called. "We have a mission to go on with sensei and Yukie-chan."

"Coming!" She turned away from Sango and sprinted the distance between her and her twin.

"I don't get this clan sometimes." She shook her head as the twins vanished.


	34. Premonition

Chapter 34: Premonition

She sighed as she sat in her study. Something was wrong and she knew it. She had told Itachi that she needed sometime alone, assuring him that she would tell him later. She relaxed and decided perhaps a glance in the future would help. She cleared her mind and did hand signs before opening her eyes. Instead of sapphire, her eyes were purple with a swirl of red. She focused on the feel of disturbance in her soul. Flashes went through her mind. She could see Genji and a few others of the Hisawa clan speaking with Orochimaru. She gasped as she came back to herself, the vision of the Hisawa leader shaking hands with Orochimaru clear in her mind. The purple-red eyes fading to sapphire once again.

Without thinking she vanished in flower petals and appeared in the Hokage's office. It was abrupt and caused the three present, aside from the Hokage, to jump back in fright. Kagome, however, bowed like all ANBU did, startling the pink haired, blonde, and dark haired ninja present.

"Kagome?" The Hokage questioned.

"I must speak with you, alone." She looked serious so he dismissed the three ninja. When she knew they were out of hearing she started again. "I have reason to believe that a portion of the Hisawa clan will betray Konoha to Orochimaru." She saw his expression change. "We both know that I would never kid about something like this."

"I know." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What do you suggest?"

They were surprised when a swirl of flower petals appeared, a figure within it. They bowed quickly, like the ANBU, and what surprised them more was the fact it was Kagome. No one really saw her anymore around the village. Sasuke's eyes stayed on her. He had not realized how much she had changed. For a fifteen year old, she was more developed than the other girls that had been in their class. Though Ino was second, maybe. Hinata was always hidden beneath her beige coat.

"Kagome." It was the Hokage who spoke.

"I must speak with you, alone," she said in a low voice that made him almost moan. But they were dismissed almost immediately.

"What do you think that was about?" Sakura asked, not missing the look that had been on Sasuke's face when he looked at Kagome. She didn't even seem to notice he was there. She sighed. He chased after a girl that didn't care about his existence and she chased after a man that would never see her.

"I'm not sure," Naruto commented, eyes closed. "Though it looked important."

"Hn." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to train." He walked away from them.

"Later, Sakura." Naruto ran off and she was left by herself.

"If that is what it takes," the Hokage said.

"If this succeeds then I will take the place of Hokage." He nodded.

"You can go now." She nodded and was gone using her signature.

"You know you should just give up on him," a familiar voice said in Sakura's ear.

"Why? So you can have him, Ino?" She looked at her ex-best friend. She was more developed than herself.

"Iie. I gave up on him already." Ino smiled. "I've been dating Chouji for a while now."

"You and Chouji?"

"Hai. Sure he likes to eat but I'm used to it. He isn't so bad." She shrugged.

"What else have I missed?"

"Well, Shikamaru is dating that Temari chick. It's a bit long distance but since she is Suna's ambassador she is here often for extended amounts of time. He may not seem like it, but he likes her." Sakura looked wide-eyed. "Let's see, Shino's betrothed to some chick in his clan, I don't quite remember her name. Oh! And Kagome-san is betrothed."

"Betrothed?" Ino nodded. "To whom?"

"Well, Itachi of course. Everyone knows that. He's returning to the village after Orochimaru's death." Sakura looked shocked.

"The Hokage is letting that murderer back in the village?"

"You don't even know the whole situation, besides, ninjas are hired to kill people sometimes, so you have no right to say that."

"He killed his own clan!"

"You would have too if you were in his situation," a new voice said.

"Kagome-sama!" Ino bowed quickly.

"Hello, Ino. The twins are feeling ill."

"Toji and Hanamei?"

"No. Miki and Shigurai." She nodded and was gone. "Do not speak of things that you do not have the whole story for." And she walked away as silently as she appeared.

Sakura shivered. She was so cold. How could Sasuke like her? Aside from the looks that is. She sighed and walked home.

She trained diligently. She was in a secluded part of the forest, unaware that where she trained was actually on Higurashi territory. This was made aware when Katsuragi approached.

"You shouldn't be here." She turned and looked at him. "You are on Higurashi territory, Hyuga."

"Don't harass the girl, Katsuragi."

"Kagome-sama!" He bowed quickly.

"Go." He left quickly.

"Kagome-san." She bowed quickly. "I didn't know I was on Higurashi land."

"No one ever knows when they are on Higurashi land. However, I always know who comes on our territory. You've been coming here for years when you are not on missions. I haven't said anything because you haven't done any harm." She sat. "You like Naruto, but he barely notices you." She saw Hinata blush. "You need more confidence in yourself."

"I…"

"To gain confidence you need to gain strength. Continue to train." She stood. "As long as you mean no harm to my clan, you can use this area to train." And she walked away.

'She doesn't seem so bad.' And she went back to training.

Ino looked over the two infants. They had a minor ear infection, which she treated. Both were sleeping quietly now. It wasn't hard working for the Higurashi clan, and because she was their medic, she hardly went on missions anymore. Chouji and Shikamaru still did and she treated both often after missions. But the Higurashi clan was great. She was well paid and the children just adored her.

She smiled. She had a great job that provided her enough time to train, a boyfriend that she enjoyed spending time with, and someone that had inspired her to become a medic nin. She owed a lot to Kagome, though Kagome would never take anything from her. The least she could do was continue to be the clan's medic.

"Kagome," Itachi said when he saw her. He had not known she left.

"Itachi." She hugged him. "The Hisawa clan is going to betray Konoha, at least a majority of them will." She looked up at him. "It is just a matter of time."

"Yes." He looked to Hitoki. He knew Orochimaru was getting desperate and the Hisawa clan hated the Higurashi clan. Orochimaru would promise anything to gain allies. Kagome was an obstacle Orochimaru wanted to get rid of. "Orochimaru has left the area. It is only a matter of time before I have to go."

"I know." She sighed. "I need to train." He nodded and they drew apart before heading for the training area. He'd watch her train. He was always amazed by such a display from her. She was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and proved to be a good leader. "I told Hokage-sama that I would become Hokage should what I believe to happen does actually happen. Few will oppose me becoming Hokage." He nodded. "Someone will have to lead the ANBU."

"Don't worry about that right now."

"I won't." She got in her stance and started to train. She would need to increase her strength for the long battle ahead.

Author's note:

Thanks for all the reviews. During my absence I was able to type up this chapter. The next chapter is half written and should be posted soon. I know what I am going to do in a few more chapters. I don't know how much longer this fiction is going to continue, but it has been a great 34 chapters and it seems to still be going strong.

Revealed is some of the things that has happened and the next pairing to be introduced is Yukie and Toji. Yukie will grow in character and strength within the next few chapters. Hopefully her character isn't too much of a dud. It took me a while to come up with a character name.

But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up prior to my next absence. Take care and I hope to not keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. I might post a few more stories to keep you all busy. Check out 100 one shots. Two new one shots have been posted there as well. I will be taking request for pairings there. The sooner I hear from all of you the sooner I can better update. Inspiration is always welcome!

Memory corner:

They were picking teams now. Toji and Hanamei both were a little anxious. They had graduated and the sooner they got their teams, the sooner they could do missions like Kagome-sama could. They sat, fingers crossed.

"And the last team is Higurashi Toji, our rookie of the year, Higurashi Hanamei, kunoichi of the year, and Hisawa Yukie. You will meet your jounin instructor in this room." Iruka left the room. They all wondered who their instructor was.

"No surprise there to who would be kunoichi and rookie of the year," a girl from the Hisawa clan sneered. "Sadly they got paired with the dead last of the class, and a disgrace to the Hisawa name." She glared at her cousin. She was considered to be above Yukie.

"Dead last doesn't mean anything," Hanamei commented. "I mean Naruto was dead last in Kagome-sama's class and he ended up being taught by one of the three great sannin. He was gone for two and a half years training too. He came back strong, though he is still a genin."

"That would happen when you haven't taken the exam but once in a span of three years," Toji said. "Though he did learn a few cool techniques." Hanamei nodded with him.

"Whatever." She crossed her arms over chest, head away with a not so cute pout.

"Don't worry, Yukie-san, you'll get stronger when we start to train as a team," Hanamei said. "We train all the time, which is why we are so strong." She smirked. "Kagome-sama taught us a lot of jutsu. She'll help you too." They watched the others leave the room in sets of three. They were the last to leave with their sensei.


	35. Lessons from Kagome

Chapter 35: Lesson from Kagome

She sighed. Itachi had left an hour ago. She would miss him but it gave her time to train and prepare. In a few months she would seek out Orochimaru and defeat him, allowing Itachi to return to the village. In a few years they would marry, she'd become Hokage, and they would start their family. She wouldn't have to be cold then. She would openly love Itachi and their children. She could be the affectionate being she truly was, much like most Higurashi clan members, though they all had a seriousness about them when the time called for it. Kanna had relaxed after she married Kakashi years ago. Hiro was serious when in the village, but when in the compound he was affectionate and loving. He was also a good father.

She stood. 'Might as well go to training,' she thought to herself, heading towards the training grounds. She wanted to perfect a jutsu she had in mind. She had come up with a many jutsu. The only nicknames she had was the kunoichi with a million jutsu and the dark angel of Konoha. The latter was more fitting a title. But this new jutsu would solidify the name. She smirked. Yes, an excellent technique was about to be born. It would be her legacy.

* * *

"What do you have to report?" The Hokage asked the kunoichi in front of him.

"Genji and leader left the village secretly about three days ago. I followed them. They met with Orochimaru. I was glad Toji-kun and Hanamei-chan taught me how to cover everything that would have given me away. I would be dead otherwise." She sighed. "Orochimaru has formed an alliance with them. Their goal is to kill Kagome-sama and wipe out the village." He nodded.

"It has begun then." He sighed. "The village owes you a lot, Yukie-chan. Be careful." She nodded. "You are dismissed." She left. He was glad to have a spy in the Hisawa family. He just wished he didn't have to send her on missions like this one, especially at her age and level of training. Perhaps he could get Kagome to train her for her safety. He was sure she wouldn't refuse.

* * *

She was called to the Hokage's office. She knew it was something important so she vanished and reappeared using her signature. She bowed to the Hokage before he told her to stand. "You called?"

"Yes. I want you to train Hisawa Yukie. We both know she was dead last in her class and has an important mission, that could possibly cost her, her life."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She bowed before vanishing again. She called forth Toji and Hanamei to retrieve their teammate and bring her to the compound. They both had nodded and gave a "Hai, Kagome-sama," before running off. She waited patiently.

* * *

"Hurry up, Yukie-chan," Toji said as they raced through the city, being careful to avoid being seen by anyone in the Hisawa clan thanks to Hanamei's light technique. It bent light , allowing them to go unseen, though it had a time limit, thus the rush. "We don't have much time left." She nodded and they sprinted into the forest, the light technique fading.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Kagome-sama wanted you," Hanamei said.

"You may not see it, but the entrance to the Higurashi compound is here. Only those in the clan know how to get in," Toji added as Hanamei did the necessary hand signs. Within moments the door appeared. "Kagome-sama says if you had any will to harm the Higurashi clan you wouldn't be able to come onto Higurashi ground. You should be fine being here." She nodded and followed them in.

"Kagome-sama! We brought her as requested!" Hanamei called out.

"Good. Go now." Both bowed and ran off quickly. "Come, Yukie," Kagome said, leading her through the compound. "You are probably wondering why you are here when the Higurashi and Hisawa clans seem in disagreement." She opened a door and entered the room, bidding Yukie in. "As it stands, because of me you were assigned this mission. It is only fitting that I teach you enough to survive and not get caught. I'm not saying it is going to be easy, but you will get stronger."

"How is it you got me assigned to this mission?"

"I was once in the Hisawa clan long ago, when I was still in the academy. I was thrown out of the clan when I defended myself against Genji. So it only makes sense that I have the clans bloodline trait, even though they have a hard time manifesting it. I saw what you witnessed weeks ago. You were the perfect one for the mission. You are a Hisawa, though more quiet and unnoticeable, making you the best one to get around undetected. I'm glad Toji and Hanamei taught you the concealment jutsu I taught them. I knew they would need them."

"They are very useful," Yukie admitted.

"But they can only last for so long. You need to know how to defend yourself should the need arise, which is why you are in my dojo." Yukie finally looked around , walls covered in weapons of all kinds. "You will master at least one weapon while training under me, as well as train in elemental attacks." She looked to Yukie. "Pick a weapon. You cannot change your mind once you have chosen." She nodded, looking around the room at the weapon adorning the walls. She figured close combat would be best should they ever get close enough, but she also wanted a distance weapon. It would be hard to choose with the variety of weapons present.

"I want distance, but close combat would be needed as well," she mumbled to herself. "Though kunai and shuurican are distance weapons. I should focus on close combat for now. She nodded. Now she was stuck between tonfas and sais. She did not know which to go for.

"Tonfas will be easier to learn," Kagome advised. "It will bring forth more skills as well." She nodded, looking at the crescent blades with blue handles. "You might need arm guards though. It would hurt to get cut by then." She nodded again. "Come." She had Yukie follow her.

* * *

She sighed. Her whole body was sore after her first day of training with Kagome. She was warned that it wouldn't be easy. She groaned again after turning off the warm water. She eased into the bath. It relaxed her protesting muscles greatly. She would have the same rough treatment tomorrow. It just showed her how out of shape she really was. Only tomorrow she was in for more jutsu. She groaned. Tomorrow felt like it was going to be hell for her.

* * *

Itachi sighed. He was alone in his room and thinking. He had no doubt that Kagome was eager to defeat Orochimaru. He was as well so that he could return to her side permanently. He refrained from using his sharingan because he wanted to see Kagome's smiling face on their wedding day. He knew he would regret losing his vision because then he would not get the chance to see his first born.

He rubbed the ridge between his eyes, vision blurry. His eyes were hurting again, even though he hadn't used his sharingan in months. At this rate he would have to retire early. He didn't want to because he wanted to protect Kagome and their future family always. He was starting to consider the offer from Madera. Perhaps he would after their wedding day.

Author's Corner:

Sorry it took me so long but here is the next chapter. I will be further delayed because of packing and moving but hopefully I can get some writing done between packing and shipping everything out. All reviews are welcome.

On a side note, I was asked to do a "what if" for this story regarding chapter 29. I will see what I can do with that and hopefully have that posted soon as well.

Thank everyone for being patient.

Memory Corner:

She sighed. Both her father and Itachi were on missions and she had nothing to do. She knew her mother was cheating on her father. She had already given birth to her brother, Souta, who had resembled their mother more than their father. She had found her giggling like a school girl with some strange man she didn't recognize. The day before she heard weird noises coming from her mother's room, noises that were usually only present when her father was home but she knew her father was not home. In the morning she had caught some strange, blue haired man leaving the house when she was supposed to be asleep. She was going to tell her father when he got back from this mission. He needed to know what kind of woman her mother actually was. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset or hurt.


	36. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
